I Never Dreamed
by Amcm74
Summary: Pan is a modern woman in full bloom, set on independence. Certainly not about to willingly open her heart for Trunks Briefs to break it again. Trunks, on the other hand, finds his Saiyan passion is alive and well, as he tries to plow through Pan's stubborn resistance. AU
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE TO READERS! There has been some confusion as if I wrote this story or not. Please visit my profile for the long explanation. But the short answer is YES. This is my work. If posted under another name other than AMCM74, that is the plagiarized version. I can verify posting of this story back to at least Dec-12-2003 via a third party site. - Thank you for your concern on my behalf! - AMCM74**

**Trunks & Pan**

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 1

Trunks flipped backwards to avoid Goten's attack. "Keep this up and you may actually hit me!" Trunks taunted. The purple haired warrior glanced behind him to see just how very close the blast had come.

"You're cocky as ever," Goten laughed, and suddenly pressed his assault against his long time friend. "Let's see if I can knock you down a few pegs!"

Trunks was blocking well, but his mind really wasn't in this sparring session with Goten. With a quick unexpected sweep, of all things, Trunks's legs came out from under him. He crashed down onto the floor and just lay there.

"Man, Trunks, are you even trying?" Goten turned away from the fallen warrior to grab a towel and brushed the sweat from his forehead. He then knelt over, and smiled down at his friend. "This is just totally unlike you."

Trunks's mind flashed off to a number of different things that seemed to going wrong in his life at that point. "I'm fine, let's just call it a day, if its all right with you."

In fact, he knew there was something wrong, very wrong. He had been off in left field for quite some time now. There was just something missing. His work was suffering. Being the President of Capsule Corps was hard enough without doing the lame ass things he been doing lately. His social life was what really stunk. While Bra was dashing off to parties and whatnot with her friends, he had found himself trapped within the house without any real plans. His mother, Bulma, was beginning to worry. His father, Vegeta, had even noticed. Vegeta's answer was to tell him "You need to get the hell out of here once in a while, boy. I am sick to death of seeing you."

"Well, you don't seem fine." Goten put out his hand to pull Trunks off the floor. "And I am not vain enough, yet, to believe I actually hurt you."

Desperate to change the subject, Trunks countered. "My mother wanted to know if your family would like to spend the holidays up at the lodge with mine. It's just way too big for just our family. Bra is bringing some friends, too."

Goten smiled. "I will see if my parents want to go. I'm sure Mom would love the break. Christmas is such a hard time on her, what with all the cooking and dishes Dad and I chalk up. But I think Gohan is bringing Videl and Pan over. It's been so long since we have all been together. Pan is back from her classes in Alaska. She says she is staying here for a while this time."

Trunks gave a shocked look "See if they all want to come. You know my mother wouldn't mind. She misses your dad terrible. In fact she is inviting some of the others too, like Krillin and 18. They said that they are coming with Marron. Bra is really excited about that..."

Trunks kept talking. In his head, he was pretty excited at seeing Pan again. She was a funny little imp. Last time he had seen her years ago. Back then, she had confessed to having a crush on him. That had flattered him, but she was just a kid. She was probably over it now. Being quite a bit older as well, they could have much more in common. Yes, having Pan return was the answer to getting out of this slump. They had always gotten along well...except when he had turned her down; gently, of course. It wasn't long after that she had thrown herself into school, trips and everything else that could take her far away. The fact that she was planning to continue her studies at home was a good sign. With that mess behind them, it would be great. Trunks looked at Goten and smiled. He already felt better than he had in a long time.

"You have to talk your family into coming."

"The plane ride must have been awful," Videl said, hugging Pan as Gohan loaded the luggage into their car.

Pan was taller then her mother now. She had her long hair pulled up and piled on her head. She wore a huge sweater, which was much too hot for traveling, and loose jeans. She didn't want her parents to realize just how much she had changed. She had left a girl suffering from a broken heart, and now she had returned, a woman with a heart as hard and as cold as granite. Pan had formed her life to be much like an unmovable stone. She had rebuffed any guy that had even dared to look in her direction, but somehow it had only made her more appealing. She tried to fight it, but the harder she tried the more the men would flock around her. She didn't want any of them. She had only wanted one man, but he had made it painfully obvious that she was not what he wanted.

Her parents jabbered happily about her return. How excited they were that she would be staying. Had she ever said that? That she'd stay in the same city as Trunks? Yeah, sure she would...as soon as her Grandfather and Vegeta retired their ki for a life of needlepoint and Saturday night bingo! No, she was more determined then ever to have one last holiday with her family before accepting the job offer she had gotten from a major company. She had contacted a lawyer about the sincerity of that same offer, since an admirer had given it to her. It not only held water, it was a chance of a lifetime! Not that she cared much about that. The job required her to travel constantly, never stay long in one place, never get a chance to get bored or think about… Pan shook her head hard. She was going to do this. Let her parents have one happy holiday before… Had her mother just said Trunks?!

"What was that, mom?" Pan batted her eyes. Not home for more than ten minutes and she was already hearing things.

"There has been a change of plans since we last talked. Trunks Briefs, you remember him, don't you honey?" Videl watched her daughter closely. She was just waiting for the reaction to his name. "His parents are planning a get together of sorts at their lodge in the mountains. Your grandparents are very excited about it."

Pan choked. "How long are we going to be there?" She could handle avoiding Trunks for a few hours for her grandparents' sake. Hell, she was getting pretty good at avoiding his area code.

"That's the best part," Gohan beamed sheer delight on his face. "A little over a week. It'll be great to get the gang together again! Even Piccolo is coming."

A WEEK, in the same house with Trunks? Who cares how many other people would be there! She'd have to speak with him. Maybe even be alone with him. She couldn't. She wouldn't! "Do you really want to go?" Stupid question, of course they wanted to go! They thought she would enjoy this. They had no idea what had happened. How could they! With a defeated sigh, Pan clinched her fists in her lap, and began to plot some way out of this.

Videl watched her daughter go from a distant angel to a caged animal in seconds. 'So she still isn't over Trunks, after all this time...'

It wouldn't be long now. Trunks watched Goku pulling at his tie. Everyone was waiting on the honored guest to arrive. Pan's coming home party had not been part of the original plan, but he couldn't resist the urge to try and make up for letting her down years ago. His mother had been delighted with the idea. She had even gotten Chichi and Videl to set things in motion. Marron and Bra were sitting on the couch, watching out the window.

"I see head lights through the trees!" Bra chimed. She and Marron quickly let the lavish velvet curtains fall in front of the window. They all rushed to greet Pan at the door. Trunks held back hoping that he would get a little more time to speak with her. Gohan opened the door and Videl hustled her daughter inside. Pan was greeted with hugs and smiles. Vegeta and Piccolo stood back, with Trunks.

Anticipation had Trunks practically trembling. 'Geez, get a hold of yourself...It's just Pan.'

He looked at her for the first time in years, and it hit him. She was much taller now. She pulled off her wool cap and her black hair was piled on top of her head in pinned spirals, but the hat had pulled loose strands down, turning the severe style into a soft mass of wisps that framed her face and brushed her neck. Her face was glowing with joy and happiness, just as it had when she was young. She dropped her jacket off her shoulders and the buzz began anew. She had developed a remarkable body, rounded shoulders to trim calves. Trunks was almost knocked off his feet. He knew, he even swayed a bit. 'Damn, no doubt father and Piccolo caught that.' He almost didn't care. The dress she wore was a soft peach colored satin. She looked practically naked in the color. He had to restrain himself from rushing over and folding her back up in her coat. He had known she would be pretty, just not gorgeous like this! How could she do this to him? Transform in her absence from a sweet girl into this very tempting woman. This had not been a good idea. She would be too close at hand for the next week to avoid. He could feel his gut tighten with longing. He was lusting after Pan! Pan, who was so young and naive! Pan, who had disappear for years on end. Pan, who was now totally desirable to any man in his right mind, and here she was for a whole week right at his fingertips. Suddenly, this happy group of people around him seemed like a crowd. There were far too many people here and most of them stood between him and Pan.

Then it happened. Videl grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her. Pan looked up and they were so close; all he could see was her face. Everyone had taken turns hugging her, kissing her and telling her how much she had been missed. They expected the same from him. Her eyes caught his. The fierce look Pan saw made her try to back away. There were too many people for a complete escape. Trunks saw it for what it was - an attempted escape from him. She remembered what had happened between them. He dropped his eyes to her mouth. She took a deep ragged breath as he moved this gaze back up to her eyes. She shook her head slightly. No one else could have possibly seen the rejection. Damn if he didn't care. He had an irresistible urge to push his hands into her hair and kiss her. Too many damn people! He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Her relief was so great he could actually feel it seeping into his body. He didn't like it. He didn't like this feeling. So totally out of control. Damn it and damn her. Why hadn't he noticed back then? He had never really seen her...

Goten, Marron, and Bra drew her away toward the buffet his mother and Chichi had set out. This was going to be a long night.

Thanks for reading. This is a -re-upload of the first fanfic I ever wrote. It run 47 Chapter with a sequel. I hope you enjoy! - AMCM74


	2. Chapter 2

**I Never Dreamed**

Chapter 2

Pan was shaking so hard. Goten was forced to hold her up as they walked way from Trunks. She could still feel his eyes on her. They were so dark. It shook her to her soul. Trunks had always had such gentle eyes, but that was before. Now they reminded her of his father's predatory nature. She was about to throw caution to the wind and bolt for the door, until Goten had pulled her off. He had used the excuse of getting her something to drink.

Marron and Bra were chattering to each other at the other side of the table, so they didn't seem to hear Goten speaking with her.

"Great Dende!" Goten glanced at Trunks. Bafflement was imprinted on his face. "I have never seen him like that. What just happened between you two?"

"You tell me, Goten." Pan refused to even glance at Trunks as she took the drink Goten so generously offered her.

Goten looked at her even more seriously. He seemed to be waiting for her to make some huge revelation. It only served to unnerve her more. "I think you should stay by me for the night, Pan. I am Trunks' best friend. Heck, we grew up together, and I have never seen him look like that at anyone."

"Yes, Uncle Goten." Pan sipped her drink, then set it down to look at Trunks. He had not moved an inch. Bulma was beside him talking now. He was still totally fixed on her. Why? Pan's mind screamed. What had she done? She certainly did not want his attention anymore. She had gone to great lengths to avoid these last few years. "Goten, could you show me where my room is? Everyone else seems rather busy catching up at the moment. I would like to lay down. All this traveling is starting to get to me."

Goten spit the red punch all over the front of her dress at her words. The shock in his eyes was unmistakable. "I doubt it. You could use that excuse on outsiders, but this is your family." He smirked, a devilish grim of a charmer.

Pan looked at her dress, then glared at him. She said nothing, but the meaning was clear. He had ruined her best dress.

Goten smiled, a large goofy grin. "Now you have a reason to retire early. No one's going to believe a little traveling got you that tired."

"Trunks, honey," Bulma said, rubbing her son's arm with gentle fingers. He grunted at her, the way Vegeta did when he was annoyed, distracted, or half a dozen other emotions. Trunks had never done that before. She had seen more of his father in him in the last five minutes, then she had in his whole life. "What's wrong? Are you angry with Pan for some reason?" Trunks looked at his mother with beautiful blue eyes and hefted a deep sigh. "I know it has been a long time. You know her studies have her traveling all over the world. It isn't her fault she has been gone so long."

"It isn't?" Trunks looked up to see Pan had disappeared from sight. Already she had found a way to escape. That was fine. She couldn't stay hidden from him for long in this place. Definitely not now, when he was so set on a private meeting between them. After all, she was here for an entire week. This new turbulent emotion she had elected in him was going to be settled one way or the other. He would make sure of it. "Mom, I suddenly just don't feel up to all of this. I am going to go to my room. See you in the morning." He pushed away from Bulma to head toward the stairs.

Bulma decided, right them and there, it was a good thing that she had put the entire Son family at the other end of the house from her own. Of course, that had been done to keep Vegeta from trying to goad Goku into another fight. Now she was more worried about the next generation. Glancing at Vegeta, who was watching Trunks's back with an odd expression on his face. "What are you thinking, Dear?"

"What I am thinking doesn't bear repeating." Vegeta muttered. Bulma gave him the I-know-that-you-are-going-to-tell-me-anyway look. A dark scowl of displeasure mixing over his features. "I think Trunks has developed a thing for Kakkarot's granddaughter."

Bulma gasped and looked at Goku who was talking with his son, Gohan. "Pan?"

"He doesn't have another, woman." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Lucky us."

Later that night, Pan wrapped her robe around her nightgown as she paced the floor. She had been like this for hours now. She just couldn't sleep no matter how much effort she put into it. She couldn't even lay still with the thoughts rolling around in her head. This was horrible. She had not felt this way in years. Not since she had left home to travel abroad. The strangeness of exotic places had filled her interest and calmed her soul. So much out there to see and do had soothed her broken heart. Pan contemplated catching a plane at first light, but then everyone would be disappointed. There was also the fact that Trunks and Goten would know why she was running. That was exactly what she was doing. Why had Trunks changed so much in his action toward her. She would have been thrilled to the core of her soul if he had shown her this reaction years ago. That was then, now she hated it. He had no right turning her world on end and changing the rules. It was never like her family to run from their fears or challenges. She had to face her fears as well. It was the Son thing to do. She pulled open her door and listened to the silence of the lodge. Wondering if there was anyone at all out there. Still Pan had made up her mind to challenge her nemesis. Now all she had to do was find him. She slipped into the hall fairly certain he was asleep, and there for unaccessable for the evening. But she could tell herself that she had tried to be brave, and after all how could she hold herself accountable if Trunks was no where to be found?!

Everyone had all gone to bed and that had left the room silent. Trunks had come back after things had calmed down. It had been loud for hours since the group greeted each other, and reminisced about the past. He had hoped Pan would have returned as well. Instead, Goten had assured him that she was relaxing after a long trip. The excitement over seeing everyone taking the power right out of her. Trunks had seen the last of his parents for the evening. They had been the last to head to their bed.

Trunks was now reclined on the couch looking up at the large beams that held up the roof. The pillows under his head were comfortable, and he figured he would just stay here for a while and think. Because that is what he needed to do. There had been no way he had felt that intense emotion over little Pan. He was fairly certain of it now that he had time to consider the situation. It just would not make sense.

The rustle of fabric, and the soft sound of feet on the stairs alerted him to her presence. A tingling like white hot sparks shooting through him, as he realized without seeing who it was. He closed his eyes, willing himself to stay calm. Chances were it was just the surprise of seeing the grown up Pan in person after all that time. There was no way he had seen or felt that way.

"Trunks?" The faint sound of Pan whispering his name can to rest in the pit of his stomach.

Perhaps he was wrong again. The voice sent a shiver over his arms. He refused to move, choosing to keep his head pressed into the pillow.

Pan leaned over the back of the couch. Her unbound hair brushed over his face as she stared down at him with large chocolate brown eyes. Trunks stared up at her face and studied her features. She was the same Pan she had always been. But the mature beauty of her was not what he had expected. Never would Trunks have put the word Goddess and Pan in the same sentence before. He did now. He moved his eyes away from her face trying to reclaim his control. They were immediately drawn to where the pale blue robe gaped open. Unwillingly his gaze dipped to the opening presented there. It only revealed a pale cottony nightgown. Relief and regret where mixed foremost in his mind.

"I was looking for you." Pan crossed her arms over the back of the couch. She let her chin sink down into a more comfortable position. "I never thought you would be down here."

"You came looking for me?" Trunks sat up with a start. He motioned for her to sit by him. "I'm sorry I was so intense when you came in. You took me by surprise. Since I was expecting little Pan, and well, I got you instead. I admit I was shocked at how much you have grown."

`As if that were the half of it.' He added to himself.

Pan fidgeted with her hands as she rounded the couch. She moved slowly unsure of what to expect. Still she pressed herself against the opposite arm of the sofa. Trunks felt his eyes narrow a bit then he forced an emotionless look. Pan was acting as cautious as a baby fawn around him. That was not the Pan he remembered. It was clear more then her looks had changed in her absence."You look more like your father than I remember." She said as she looked at her lap, then back up to his face.

"Really." Trunks took in the expression she beset on him. The nervousness was imprinted on every delicate curve. Being compared to Vegeta spoke volumes. No one would ever term his father with a feeling of comfort and security. It was time to change that. "What have you been up to?"

"School mostly, what about you? Anything interesting going on in the high profile life as President of Capsule Corporation?" Pan leaned forward relaxing a little, or at least trying to look like she was. She had caught on that she was really agitating him by pulling away.

A harsh sound that was much like a laugh escaped him. "Not a blasted thing is going on with me." He admitted wearily.

Pan was confused. "In the years I have been away there has been nothing at all. Come on, you! You are the president of a huge international company. Not to mention that you are still as gorgeous as ever. You have to be drowning in love struck woman." Trunks smiled at her. Looking down he shook his head slightly. "No! Are they blind? There was a time I would have died to get your attention."

"Still would,' The words came to her mind unbidden.

Trunks looked up quickly. Was she still in love with him? That was it! It was so obvious, he had almost missed it himself. Not seeing the trees for the forest, was how the saying went, wasn't it? She still had feelings for him. With her guard dropped, it was not easy to miss. He was feeling more confident, even a bit emboldened at the knowledge. Looking over the back of the couch to check out the stairs, Trunks let his arm ride the back of the couch. He noted his hand was inches from Pan's hair. "Well, there was a time I was, as you put it, drowning with all the women that were after me. But that just isn't right. I always thought the guy should chase the girl." He leaned towards her and whispered what he really wanted to know, "So how much have you been drowning these days?"

Pan felt the blush rising on her cheeks. So he wanted to know what she had been up to, huh? Well, why not tell him? After all he had been the one to blow her off years ago. What would it hurt if the almighty Trunks Briefs realized she was not just another little girl to the rest of the men in this world?

"Alright, I'll tell you. If I was smart I would have invested in scuba gear a long, long, time ago." She relished the look on his face. That smile he had been flashing at her fell away, although the shock she had expected was covered in a look of intense annoyance. That, she hadn't expected.

"So they're lining up at your door, are they?" Trunks tried to control the rage at the thought of other men sitting with her like he was now. Touching her, like he was just thinking of doing, or perhaps even kissing her. Great Dende, what had Gohan and Videl been thinking of when they sent her away? She lived in a world where every hormonally challenged male could find her. She had been so sweet and innocent when she left. A young girl with a rebellious devil may care attitude. What about now? How much had she seen? How much did she know? She was so different in her actions, the answer was glaringly obvious. He gritted his teeth. How much had she done?

Pan realized where his mind was leading him. She scowled right back. "I have a lot of men chasing me these days, that is true enough. There just hasn't been anyone quick enough to catch me." That didn't make him any happier. He glowered at her. She ignored it with the slight raise of her chine. "I tell them all the same thing. I am not interested at this time. I have too much to do yet. Not that they listen to me." Pan flipped her hair behind her shoulder and tried to relax Trunks by saying, "I am thinking about writing a book, actually, called One Hundred and One Ways to Attract a Man. Chapter One, Ignore Him."

Trunks spoke before he thought. "It might be a best seller. After all you have ignored me for years, and here I am trying with all my might not to reach over there, and…" He stopped short and Pan gasped at what he had said. Before she could even try to reprocess, since she didn't believe she had heard him right, he grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her into an impassioned kiss so that she could feel the heat of the desire she had invoked in him.

Trunks was on fire. She was melting into him as if she belonged there. It was all he could do to keep his hands from wandering over her body. Pan was in shock. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe Trunks would ever actually kiss her. It felt so good. She slid closer to him to increase the contact. When the kiss finally broke off, they rested their foreheads together. They sat with hammering hearts and heavy breath. A connection made so deep and primal it defied reason.

"What just happened, Trunks?" Pan asked shakily as she reached up to pull Trunks's hand from her hair.

"I think my control just slipped to tell you the truth." Trunks was fighting the urge to pull her back into another kiss. He knew exactly what would happen if he did. No matter what she said, he wouldn't stop with just another sample of her charm. "I think you should go back to your room, Pan."

Pan jerked back at his authoritative tone. It had been a very long time since anyone had dared to tell her what to do. "I am not a child, Trunks. You are not babysitting me right now." She was angry at his cold command. "I will not just march up to my room like a naughty three- year-old child after her curfew."

"Pan, I did not mean it like that." Trunks dug his fingers into the couch to keep his body anchored. She was being stubborn and he was finding it hard to control his lust. "What I mean is, if you don't get away from me right now, I am going to be all over you, and I really would not want your father, Goku, or Goten to come down here and pull me off you. It really will not go over well if you consider who are families actually are."

Pan stopped cold and looked at him. She really looked hard. The intensity in those brilliant blue eyes was turned up as far as they could go. He was fighting just to stay where he was. Prudence was sometimes your very best friend. "I think I will go to bed now, Trunks." The tone was calm. Said with such grace she could have been coming up with the idea herself.

As she walked to the stairs he called "I would lock the door as well tonight, Pan." She didn't even turn to look at him; she just took off running.

The light slipped through the window and on to the edge of Pan's bed. She was excited and nervous. Trunks wanted her. This was something she had never dreamed was possible. After the last time they had talked all those years ago, she was certain of it. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was the look on his face last night. Trunks clinging to the sofa as if it was the only way he could stop himself from attacking her in a fit of passion. She had wanted him too, but she wasn't ready to give her virginity to just anyone, even Trunks. She had always wanted it to be special. Rolling onto her back, she wondered how long she could hide here in her room before going out and facing everyone. It would be difficult to hide what she was feeling from everyone that knew her so well.

The choice was taken from Pan. It did not take long for Bra to come rushing into her room. "Pan! Hurry up! Marron and I have decided we are going shopping for gifts and whatever. I thought you would like to go, too. Since you obviously didn't get a chance with the surprise party and all. Which reminds me, where did you disappear to last night?" The Saiyan Princess's was exuberance incarnated. If Pan remembered correctly, and she did, Bra could be infectious with good humor. Especially when shopping was involved.

Pan sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I disappeared to my room. I had a long flight, so I figured I would pass out up here instead of the couch in the great room."

Bra looked very unbelieving. "Really? Wow. I thought you went off some where with Trunks. Since he left right after you did. But then he might be coming down with something. I haven't seen him so grumpy in ages." Bra turned and began flipping through Pan's closet. "Hey, you have lots of nice stuff here! It must have been great shopping all over the world. Dad..." She kept on prattling along as Pan threw off the covers, and took the clothes Bra was handing her. Bra was right on the money about a lot of what she was saying. Pan had never known how tuned into everything Bra really was. She was sure was right about the shopping thing. Pan had stuff for her family, but there were lots of things to get the others and Trunks. As Pan dressed, Bra slipped out of the room and left her alone to prepare.

Despite the exciting events going on here there was other things to consider. Pan was mulling over a very good position with a company known as Global Incorporated. What was she going to do about the job offer? It required her to move and travel consistently. She had been planning on breaking the news to her parents over the holiday. Now there was the entire group to consider. She could handle her parents disappointment at losing her again, but everyone else facing her down compounded the problem. What could she do? Pan sighed and decided to stick with her plans as they were. No matter what happened, she had gained a lot of time being self-sufficient and that was not something she was willing to just give up.

Pan left her room and headed down the stairs. She was half way down when she heard Trunks calling her from behind. "Trunks?" She turned to see him charging down the stairs after her.

"I told Bra, I would drive you into the city as soon as you ate breakfast. You know Bra and shopping. She couldn't wait." Trunks smiled. It was that smile that gave him away. Pan knew immediately he was up to something underhanded.

I hope you are enjoying this Reposting of my first Fanfic. Please feel free to review. It's like getting a present to me, and I enjoy the support and positive criticism as well. Make sure to follow the story, because there us much more to come! AMCM74


	3. Chapter 3

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 3

"But… but…" Pan's brown eyes grew wider. She could not believe what she was hearing. "I didn't take that long to get ready, did I?" She was disappointed that she had been left behind so quickly. Hope of spending time with her friends dashed. It must have shown because Trunks' eyes softened.

"Not at all, I just told Bra that she and Marron would miss all the good stuff if she waited around here. They did not want to leave you, so I volunteered to drive. She told me where they would be." He tossed her a lazy smile, as he added, "So now I know where not to take you, we will have the day to ourselves without everyone else bothering us."

Pan frowned, and fixed her gaze on him with exasperation. "Trunks! That was the most underhanded thing I have ever heard of! Did you even think of asking me if this was what I wanted?"

He was undaunted by her reaction. "Actually, I did think how you would react. I didn't think like this, but..." He trailed off, trying to look innocent.

Pan braced her self and growled in response. "But what?"

Trunks took her chin in his hand and pecked her on the cheek. Then he whispered in her ear. "This reaction tells me how much you really have grown up, Pan. You are actually afraid to be alone with me."

"That is ridiculous!" She pulled back and turned from him to walk the rest of the way down the stairs. "Why would I possibly be afraid of you?"

"I didn't say you were afraid of me, did I?" He followed close behind. "I think you are more afraid of your reactions to me."

"Trunks Briefs!" She stared straight ahead. This was a side of him she knew all to well. He was audacious to a fault. "I had no idea you were so stuck on yourself."

Pan heard him laugh. It was a warm happy sound that made her tremble inside. "I wasn't the one who said that women had to be blind not to want me." He bent over her shoulder and pulled her hair away from her ear. "After all, I am gorgeous," He taunted with her own words, and she felt a flush creeping up her neck.

Before she could respond to his statement, Goten yelled after them. "Hey, you two!" He rushed down the stairs behind them. "What are you whispering about? Is there food? Oh Donuts! I bet it's donuts. I want some."

Pan turned to look Trunks square in the face and smoothly replied, "Nothing important. Just taking pity on each other."

Goten and Trunks stood up straight and said in chorus, "Pity?"

Pan waved them off, and remarked doley, "Trunks was feeling bad and offered me a ride since Bra and Marron had to leave in a hurry for the city. I was about to accept since no one else, aside from you, Goten, can stand to be around him." She felt a moment of triumph when Trunks's eyes pinned on her, promising retaliation. "Would you like to join us, Goten? I would just love it if you could come too."

Trunks glanced at Goten with an if-you-come-I-will-kill-you look and Goten hesitated.

Pan was too quick for that and hit below the belt of every Saiyan warrior ever born. "I need the help carrying my bags. Besides, I'll buy you both lunch."

At the mention of food the threat was forgotten. Goten eagerly headed off to get his coat. Trunks waited until he was far enough away to hiss, "That was cold, low, and calculating, Pan. I think I remember some of the reasons I avoided you before."

She smiled, trying to mimic the same expression he had used earlier. "As you said, I have grown up." She tried to walk to the door, but Trunks grabbed her arms and she felt her feet lifting off the floor. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Taking you some place we can be alone for a while. I need to talk some reason into you." He twisted her around and plopped her over his shoulder, and began to walk to the door.

Pan seriously considered a ki blast to his back, but thought better of it. The burn would have to be explained. She used another path of logic. "Trunks, let me remind you of what you said last night. My father, uncle, and Grandfather won't take kindly to my screams, and I doubt your father would like what is happening here, either."

That stopped him. She had a point and Trunks didn't like it. He lifted her off his shoulder and dropped her rear first on the hardwood floor. "Ouch!" She groaned, glaring up at him.

"I am going to warm up the car. You can meet me outside in a few minutes." He couldn't help but to add, "Don't forget your keeper."

Trunks watched as Bra and Marron selected a few more outfits to try on. He was sinking lower in the chair outside of the ladies' dressing room. Goten was on the floor next to him. Almost lost in the nearly endless pile of presents and bags. Pan was in the dressing room trying on something. It seemed like the longest day of his life. Goten looked as if he agreed. Trunks held Pan's purse on his lap and stared in a daze at the ceiling. Neither man felt like warriors at this point. It was pathetic how low the women in their lives could make them go.

"Trunks," Goten finally broke the silence. The voice was lifeless. "We are going to die here, aren't we?"

Trunks just made a sound of irritation.

Pan stepped out with her items and declared, "Well, I'm done. I've got everything I need." Looking over at the guys who glared back at her, she smiled sheepishly. "And perhaps a little more?"

Marron giggled, "I think we have done enough shopping today." As she said that, Bra who was holding a fleece pullover began to laugh. "On the other hand you never can shop enough, Bra."

Bra dropped the pullover on the counter and let the cashier ring it up. "Well, you and I come by it honestly. Mom and 18 are world-class shoppers. Although you held your own today, Pan."

Pan looked at all the bags and packages. "I doubt we can carry all this alone. I am glad Goten and Trunks joined us. Looks like all that training you two did when you were young has finally paid off."

The girls started to laugh. Trunks just stood up and grabbed bags. Goten didn't move. "This isn't a joke is it? We actually get to leave for dinner now?" The girls just cut loose with another round of hysterical laughter.

"Ok you have enough enjoyment at our expense." Trunks made a point to lock eyes with Pan. "Now, let's get out of here."

The group gathered up all the bags, and headed for the elevator. As they all began climbing in, Pan gasped. She spun around looking for something. "I forgot one of my packages!"

"Run and get it. We will wait at the car for you." Bra took some of Pan's other bags and pushed her out just as the door of the elevator was closing.

She walked back to the fitting room and grabbed the missing bag. It came to her attention that she was alone for the first time that entire day. This would be a good time to call about her job offer, and see how things were going with the paperwork she had submitted. The others would wait for her. In fact, she doubted Trunks would dare to leave her. Even though he was still obviously very angry with her. She smiled at his childish wish that she ditch everyone to run off alone with him. Spoiled. That was what he was.

She stopped by the elevator, and checked her cellphone service. Not surprising, it was non existent. Grabbing the pay phone next to it. The store was near empty at this late hour, but a few last minute shoppers rushed past every now and then. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her calling card that she kept when she traveled and dialed, It was a private number that she knew well, and as always Mark Devero, President of Global never let a call from Son Pan ring twice. "Hi Mark! It's me."

Trunks stepped off the elevator to hear her say just that. Mark? He stopped behind her but she didn't seem to notice him. She was to involved in her phone call. Standing there with the heavy receiver in her hand and a delighted expression on her face. She was positively glowing talking to this Mark. Trunks decided he hated the man instantly.

"Yes I am fine, I would have called sooner, but my family had a few surprises for me. The flight? Oh yeah, it went well enough. You know how it is. I wanted to know how things are going with the job offer. Really. So all I need to do is sign the contract after I get back? Ok... Well, I am on a mall phone. Don't tease! I am a woman, after all! Okay bye, yeah, okay. Bye… alright, bye. I mean it, Mark, I am going to hang this phone up! No, I really-" Trunks reached over and grabbed the phone, placing it on the hook. Pan turned around and paled. "Trunks! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you have some explaining to do." Trunks didn't like this at all. Mark? Who was he and what kind of job did he want to give Pan? "I sent the others home in their air car. I piled most of the bags in mine and only had enough room for two, so I said I would wait for you."

"Thanks a lot, Goten," She muttered as Trunks grabbed her arm "Hey, let me go!"

"I will as soon as we get to the car and I have you locked in. So you can't run away. It's becoming a habit with you these days." Trunks was furious. He rushed Pan into the elevator. She twisted her way out of his hold. He looked to her face that was scowling darkly at him. Nothing like the radiant look she had just given her Mark over the stupid phone. The other man had not even been there to appreciate it. "I am not going to let this slide, Pan. I want to know what is going on."

"Nothing," She muttered, turning her back on him. It really was not any of his concern.

"LIAR!" Trunks shot back. "You are going to tell me, because I am not taking you home until I find out what is happening here. And I do mean everything."

Pan turned at his threat and spat. "Kidnapper!"

He smiled cruelly at her, and grabbed her again, pulling her toward the car as soon as the doors opened. "As you are constantly pointing out, Pan, you are not a kid!"

As they reached the car, she dug her feet in and wretched away. "I am not getting into that car with you." Trunks stepped toward her and she backed away. "If you try to make me I'll scream."

He smirked at her and let her go. "Threaten me with screaming again? That's great. It wouldn't work, because as you see," he said and swept his arm out to show that his car was the only one there. "There is no one here at the moment. Not your father, not your uncle, and not your grandfather. I doubt my dad is going to pop up either. So you can save us both the trouble and just cooperate with me."

Pan grimaced at the truthfulness of his words. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just get in the car. It's cold out here." Trunks seemed surprised by her sudden defeat.

Pan was quiet at first. Trunks sat there in the driver's seat. He turned on the car and then turned off the radio. Then he just sat there. She faced forward with her hands in her lap. This was not something she wanted to do. But Trunks was obviously not going to move the car until she had spilled her guts about Mark and the Global Incorporated job.

"I met Mark Devero on a wild life cruise in Seward. A group of my friends and I went there on a weekend break. We wanted to see the Orcas that had just come up the coast. Mark was there with a group of his employees on a special retreat. They were on the same cruise, and-"

Trunks interrupted. "You mean to tell me you were on the phone with Mark Devero of Global Incorporated just a minute ago? Really Pan, I am not totally business illiterate here . I am president of a worldwide company like Global. You don't just pick up the phone and talk to the President about a job over the Christmas season."

Pan understood what he was saying. "Well, Mark is really attached to me. Let's just say I'm not the normal case with him." It seemed Trunks was getting the picture. "He wanted me to date him and I refused. So he told me who he was and I still refused. After that, he made an effort to stay in Anchorage and get to know me and what I was up to. He found out I was highly educated and almost ready to get out onto the job market. So he has offered me a very handsome job contract and I am going to take it."

"If I had known you would sell yourself for a great job, I would have just offered you that and been done with it, myself." Trunks was staring at her like he didn't know who she was. The next statement made her grow cold. "So how about becoming my mistress? The pay is great, and the work is hardly…" He didn't even get any further when she reached over and placed her hand in his stomach and let loose with a blast of her ki. "Shit," He choked and gasped. Any other man would have been dead. Thank god for his father's Saiyan blood.

He was still trying to recover when she climbed out of the car. She leaned in the door and screamed, "You dirty filthy pig! I have never been so insulted in all my life. And from you, Trunks? After all, we grew up together. You know my family and you offer to lower myself in front of them. The job offer is to be an inspector and make sure management is doing its job. I will train for about three months at headquarters and be at a new office every month after that. Mark really likes me, it's true, but he will never see me since he will be at headquarters or doing whatever he has to do. Not following me around for the next five years inspecting his outlaying branch offices!"

Trunks was recovering and heard her walking away from the car with an angry stride. Five years?! He knew the kind of job she was talking about and the lonely people who did it. Even he wouldn't be able to have any kind of relationship with her. No one would. What was she running from? He pulled himself out of the car and went after her. "Pan! Come back."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Geez, if she got any angrier she would go Super Saiyan on him. She was so angry now, she couldn't even walk. She was just standing there clinching her fists and looking at the ground.

Trunks was up next to her in a flash. She tried to hit him as he dodged the blow. "Pan, I am sorry." She struck out again and he blocked her. "What can I say? I came to the wrong conclusion about you and Devero."

Pan glared with glittering dark eyes. She was still angry with him. Her whole opinion on him had changed in her anger. She looked at him. He was so upset… it was written all over his face and she couldn't stand it. "I forgive you. Let's just go back to the lodge and get this over with. Mark wants me in the States right after the New Year."

"You're not taking that job, Pan," Trunks countered. This was not the time to argue with her about it. She was still angry from the first confrontation. This would not help her opinion of him. But it had to be said. He was not going to let her take that job. He ran an even greater risk of losing her if he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh yes, I am." She walked up to look him in the eye. Pan had to let him know how determined she was. "There isn't one good reason not to."

"There are thousands of reasons not to take a job like that, Pan." Trunks reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "And my most selfish one is that I want you here with me. You have already been gone to long. I don't even know you anymore."

"Like there is financial security in that. Right." Pan spat. "What if you wake up one day and decide you don't want me around? What then?"

"We could get married." Trunks blurted out without thinking. Where had that come from?!

"I am back twenty-four hours, after being gone for seven years, I am supposed to marry you? Trunks, get real." She walked back to the car with Trunks behind her.

"Fine, I'll give you a job at Capsule Corporation to keep you busy." Trunks threw out. He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't even thinking about what he was saying. The words just kept coming out.

"Didn't we just talk about some one giving me a job on those terms?" Pan sighed, "What makes it wrong for Mark and right for you, Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks got in the car and began to drive with a very determined look on his face "Because Mr. Devero hardly knows you and Trunks here has loved you since you were a baby."

"Like a sister, I might add." The cold tone was tossed back.

"At one time…" Trunks couldn't argue that. "We'll work out all the details over the holidays. After the New Year you can call Devero and tell him you changed your mind about the job. I know you will be thanking me for it later."

Pan gawked at him for a second. Then she looked out her window into the snow that was beginning to pile onto the streets. There was no way she was giving up her new job like this. She didn't want to be handed anything and especially not by Trunks. Heck, he hadn't seen her resume like Devero had. No, she would be on a plane to the States on the first. There was nothing anyone could say or do to change her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 4

Pan awoke to Trunks shaking her shoulder gently. She rolled her head away from the window to look into his brilliant blue eyes. "Are we at the lodge yet?" The words came out slowly, washed in sleepy undertones.

"No, and we won't be there anytime soon." Trunks pointed out the front window to the blowing drifts before them.

Pan's eyes widening as she took it all in. When had this storm started?

"We have to turn around. The entire mountain has been snowed in according to the reports on the radio. We can head back to the city for the night, and hope it clears enough to pass in the morning." He backed the car around. They started down the mountain pushing snow over the hood. "My house is the closest, so we can just stay there. It's a quiet place just outside the city. So we will not have to go all the way back to the Capsule compound."

Pan blinked at him, trying to understand. "What? Your house? Trunks, tomorrow is Christmas Eve! My parents are going to worry."

"Actually, they are the ones who suggested it to me." He tossed his cell phone to her, and she caught it easily with one hand. "Seems Bra and the others had one heck of a time trying to get back up there themselves. They told me that they almost didn't make it." He shot her a glance daring her to argue with him over the situation. "Your dad suggested I settle in somewhere else for the night, and see if it's any better in the morning. He wants you safe and warm over stuck in this car with me on the mountain side, and I wholeheartedly agree with him."

"My dad told you to take me to your house? He wants me to spend the night there alone with you?" Pan couldn't believe her ears. Was it possible Son Gohan was that oblivious? Surely her mother had something to say about it. "Are you sure you're not running a fever?"

"Sure did. Don't forget, I used to baby-sit you. I am sure your dad and I can discuss my payment when I get you back." Trunks joked lightly as he focused on keeping the car on the road. Pan laughed and smiled at him, leaning back against her seat. He relaxed, adding, "I can see you're in a better mood now."

"A little. I am mostly just trying to figure out how things can get any worse. Nothing has gone right since I got here." She let her cheek rest on the seat as she stared at Trunks as he drove.

"Worse? Pan, dear, you are about to get snowed in with me over night. If I were you, I would be thanking Dende right about now." He teased, a mischievous smile on his lips. "I can't see how things could be any luckier."

"You're all ego, Trunks. I came home to be with my parents, yet here I am not twenty miles from them, and snowed in for the night with you. To top that off, I bet you want to spend the night counting the reasons you love yourself so much. That's the Trunks Briefs I know." Pan held up the phone to him and asked, "Is it alright if I call my parents?"

Trunks nodded to her. "Just so you know, I would rather spend the time counting the reasons you should love me so much, but if you'd rather talk about how great I am, feel free."

She rolled her eyes as she hit the Mom, contact on his phone. "Hi Bulma! It's Pan." She turned from him to direct her attention to the call. "Can I speak with my mother? Thank you." There was a pause before Pan said, "Hey Mom, guess you heard about the mountain? Yeah, I am pretty disappointed too. Trunks says we are going to his place for the night. He wants to know how much Dad is going to dish out for watching me this time." Trunks listened as she talked with her mother, and then her father. After that, she ended the call and set the phone on the dashboard. "Bad news. Dad says if you want pay to ask me. I'm old enough to watch myself."

Trunks flipped the light switch back and forth, but no light came on.

"Forget to pay your power bill this month?" Pan teased as she stepped inside next to him. It was dark in the house. The snow outside was almost impossible to see through. Trunks even had a hard time for the last mile or so keeping the car in forward motion.

Even still, Pan could make out the hearth in front of the couch. Light and heat would not be a problem even if they both had to sleep in front of it. There was a bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, then a hall that led back to the other rooms of the house. It was very roomy for a bachelor that rarely left his place at Capsule.

"Ha ha. I shouldn't have. This is the first time I have been up here for a few months. The maid keeps it up, so I don't have to come here often. Only when it is convenient for me to stay up here." Trunks motioned for her to go to the couch. "Sit down and I will get the candles and the lighter. Once we have some light I will tackle the fireplace."

"I can help." She tried to follow him, but Trunks turned back suddenly. Pan ran right into him and was knocked backwards from the impact. Trunks caught her arms so she didn't fall. They stood for a long moment, her body next to his. So close the heat and smell of him came upon her like intoxicating waves. Pan felt his breath quicken for a moment before he set her away.

"Let me do this, Pan. It's going to be hard enough being here all night with you. If you keep throwing yourself at me it'll be downright impossible." Then he walked off into the darkened house.

Pan moved around in the dim light to sit down on the sofa. She was suddenly feeling unbelievably nervous. Great Dende, when she had been worried about being alone with him before? She had been scared of making a fool of herself. Now there were other reasons for her to keep her distance. And here she was, in a house, completely alone with him. Compounded by the fact they were in the dark for the entire night with nothing to distract them. She wanted to swear and giggle at the same time. What was going to happen here tonight? Nothing? Something? She realized she wanted Trunks to try something. She'd wanted to be with him her entire life. It had been a knowledge she carried for as long as she could remember. Only he had stood in her way with his childish view of her, and now, that was gone. He wanted her as a man wanted a woman. He had been perfectly clear about it since she walked back into his life. She wasn't quite sure why or how, but he did. It would be the most moronic thing she had ever done to let this moment pass her by. Fate had intervened and she was not about to argue the course of it any more. At the end of this week she would leave. There was no doubt in her mind of that. But she would take this time with Trunks like the mature and modern woman she was, and it would all be over;. She wanted no strings or ties. Just this week with him, like a dream she could cherish and remember.

"Pan, I got the candles." She jumped as he came into the room. Thank goodness for the dark. She was sure he would have seen her emotions on her face. "All I have to do now is build the fire and pull out the sofa bed. It's cold as heck in the rest of the house so we are stuck out here by the fire or freezing."

Pan felt a guilty smile lift the corners of her mouth. She knew all she had to do was wait. The way he had been acting during the past twenty-four hours, she was certain he would make a move. All she had to do was not let him pull away. It was pretty fun being the patient predator. Poor Trunks did not suspect the change that had occurred. She was shaking with fear and excitement. Deep within her heart, she had wanted this moment for a lifetime. Now she could have it.

Trunks looked up from the fire he had started to see why Pan hadn't said anything. She was shaking quite visibly. He knew the room was cold, but he had failed to realized how cold. "Here, let me pull out the bed so we can get you under the covers before you freeze. You're shaking like a leaf."

"It's not all that cold in here," Pan said truthfully as she stood up. He whipped the bed out and pulled back the blankets. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch, then sat on the edge of the bed and began pulling off her boots.

"What are you doing?" Trunks choked. He was caught motionless by the long legs that stretched out before him. The last thing he needed was reminders of how she had matured. That she was not little Pan, but now hot sexy unattainable Pan. The forbidden fruit of the Son family. Set out before him so tempting yet untouchable. He closed his eyes and clinched his fists. He had wanted to be alone with her today, but alone in a crowd of strangers. In places where he would be forced to observe decorum. This was dangerous and wildly stimulating. Bad Trunks! BAD. Put those thoughts away, his rational mind warred with his primal body.

"Undressing." Pan stated calmly. She peeked at his reaction and found his expression amusing. "You don't want me to sleep with my jacket and shoes on, do you? And you are welcome to my panty hose. But I doubt you will like them."

Trunks realized that she was right about that. He had just never thought this through enough to realize she would be removing her clothes. Well at least not in front of him! Not all, but enough to cause him no small amount of discomfort. It was like some kind of devious torture watching her strip off the jewelry, and let her long hair roll down over her shoulders to her gently sloped back. Then the vest she had been wearing was plucked open one tempting button at a time. The slow grace of her movements rivaling any seductress he had ever encountered. Damn, this was getting hard.

Pan turned to him and cast him and innocent smile that did not reach those dark eyes. "Aren't you going to take off your jacket and shoes? It wont be comfortable to sleep with them on."

Trunks stood rooted to the floor. What was happening here? She was unmanning him. She tossed out the conversation of undress and sleeping with him with smooth rationality that he could not comprehend. This was a subject he was not in any condition to be hearing from Pan right now. He had hardly come to terms with the lust that had been eating at him. All he had to do was get around the bed, and he could touch her. Just touch her. As he was thinking that, she pulled her skirt up and quickly pulled her pantyhose down her legs to the floor. The sight of her perfectly formed rear flashed before him. He groaned and cast his gaze skyward. It wasn't as if she had warned him what she was going to do. This was not going to work. "Pan, I think I should sleep back in my room."

"Do you have a fireplace back there?" She settled one knee on the mattress and pulled the blanket up. It settled right under her large breasts. They were lifted high in soft mounds that begged for him to touch them.

"No," He muttered. Unable to pull his eyes from the image she presented. The innocent he knew and the temptress she had become.

"Then don't be silly. You'll be more comfortable here." She patted the bed. "We have warmth and light already. Think how nice it will be to snuggle up with some conversation."

"Pan, there is a problem with this bed." Trunks pulled off his jacket in harsh jerking pulls. He had to make her see that with him there this was not a safe route to take. She was no longer a child. He was no longer blind to the woman she had become. He stated flatly, "You're in it. I don't think I can spend a night in that bed without trying to..."

Pan interrupted him. "Then don't even try not to touch me. Just get over here and hold me, I am cold." It was the moment of truth. Would he back up his words?

He looked unsure. That only lasted a second. Trunks was Saiyan, even more so then Pan despite his looks. A race that reacted rather then thought. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He moved so fast as he came up before her. Filling Pan's vision with nothing but him. His hands landed in her hair and whispered huskily. "You shouldn't goad me like that, Pan. I find that I want this too much." Leaning his weight against her until they toppled on to the bed. She trembled beneath him. A wicked chuckle escaped her and played teasingly over his ear. It was then Trunks knew she had meant every word just as she had said them. There was no coy play on words. Pan had been deliberately provoking his passion. She wanted him, needed him, now.

He kissed her lips in a slow roving motion that left her aching for more of his touch. Turnks could sense the pull of her desire and let his hand fall to her blouse. Thank Dende for buttons. They were fashions perfect gift wrapping. The choice was to rip them fiercely apart and send them scattering, or be delicate and slow. He chose the later, wanting to prolong the sweet torture. Trunks worked them free one at a time, and Pan had hardly seemed to notice. She was pressing her body to his, losing herself in the contact of their warmth. She was not holding back from him now and he realized the force of her need was as great as his was. She had been hiding this from him, holding back in an effort to keep the white hot lust from bubbling to the surface. Always the master of his emotions, Trunks had thought he had control of his feelings, until he felt this. She had hidden hers so well. He had even doubted her interest in him.

He rolled to his back with Pan locked in his arms. She leaned over him and pressed her assault on his mouth. She was proving to be as fierce a lover as she was a fighter. Not letting him break the contact of their bodies. He tugged at her blouse in silent motion, to let her know he was trying to remove it. She sat up so she was straddling his waist. Their only contact where her open thighs clinched his deepest need. She pulled at her shirt in two furious tugs down her arms. Anger at the interruption their clothing was presenting. Then she slipped her bra down her arms and pulled it over her head in one great toss. Pan tried to drop back down on him and resume the kiss, but Trunks stopped her. The blue eyes taking in the white curve of her breasts. his hands reaching up to cup each in his palms. He then let one thumb brush over her hardened nipple and she whimpered, dropping her head back onto the mattress. Her nails dug into his thighs as a low growl escaped her.

"Trunks." He trembled at the way she said his name in that moment. It was a command, it was a plea, it was something that he could not ignore. She was suffering in her desire and they had enough foreplay over the years of unfulfilled longing and want. He lifted her her off him. She narrowed her dark eyes at him for breaking the much needed contact. Because for her it was a need now. There was no going back in this seduction. Pan had seen to much, touched to much, tasted to much, to go back. It was an impossibly that could not be denied. Trunks was feeling the same way when he removed his pants with little effort. Then he knelt down on the bed before her. Letting her eyes take in his form.

She glanced at him then locked her eyes with his. In the middle of the turbulent storm of her lust, a small voice of reason cried out. "Trunks, you know I have never done this before." The fear was creeping in, but the desire to be with him was all consuming.

He nodded at her words. It had been suspected from the start. The main reason that had held him under control "Pan, I am so glad you never did this with anyone else." He pushed her back down into the mattress. "Because if you had, I would have to kill him. I am finding I am far too greedy where you are concerned."

"Trunks," She whispered to him as they embraced again and dropped on to the bed. "Trunks, what are you doing to me?"

"Making you mine so completely no one will ever be able to take me from your sight."

Pan lay quietly in Trunks' arms, feeling the warmth of his bed and the tension building in him with each passing minute. The deed was done. They had made love in mindless passion with no talk of the future or consequences. Reality was cold and brutal, and Pan did not want to face it. She had learned running was what worked for her best. Unfortunately running was not the option she had at her disposal at the moment.

"We have to talk," He said so silently that it was almost as if he had spoken to himself.

"I don't want to talk." She pressed her cheek into his chest and held onto him. Maybe if she made her wishes known he would drop the subject.

"Pan, we didn't use protection." The words were like ice water as Trunks persisted. "We have to talk."

Protection. The word alone brought new pangs of panic as terrible reality settled into her fantasy. Pan let go of Trunks and sat up. She thought he was going to tell her he had made a mistake, and that this shouldn't have happened. Not this. She had never even thought about protection in a sexual manner. She knew Trunks would never endanger her to a STD. So there was only one reason he would bring this up. A possible pregnancy. Pregnancy was... was... A baby, that is what it was. She looked at him and felt her panic turning to hysteria. She could not run in reality, but she could in her mind! "It was my first time. What are the chances?" She bit out a laugh that bored on insanity. "Really, Trunks? It's not worth worrying about." Pan put up the mental blocks. Laid down the obstacles until it was so farfetched and unrealistic the idea didn't bear enough worth to speak of. She looked at the dying fire at the end of the bed. "I mean you have done this before, and you don't have any children."

"I have never had sex without being protected. I never leave it to chance and I don't blindly trust my bed partners. It's a serious topic to me. My father was not exactly over joyed when I first came around. No child should have to wait for their parent to be ready to accept them after the fact, Pan. So you need to know that if anything comes of this, I am going to be there."

She turned an accusatory look on him, and he added, "I never expected us to be here, or go this far. And as for your one time theory, that is how I came about, from what I hear. Mad, passionate lust; one time, Pan." He locked his blue eyes on her. "We really need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? What's done is done." Pan refused to look at him.

This was not a conversation she was going to have. A baby! How could she have Trunks's baby and handle the new Global job? That answer was clear. There was no way it would work. Even the Global contract had allowed her an out clause for this scenario, and she had scoffed at it. She wanted to blame this on Trunks, but she knew that would do her no good. Not only had she provoked him, she had done nothing to stop him. Truth be told she had almost instigated it all. Stupid storm. Stupid snow. STUPID PAN! She was caught in this mess, and it was her own making.

"I want you to know I will be there if you need me." Trunks ran his hand through her hair. His fingers playing lightly with the strands in an effort to sooth and calm her. "Our families might or might not take this well, you and me. If anything happens, call me and I'll be there. It's important to me, Pan."

Pan closed her eyes and suppressed a groan. Why did he have to mention their families. She would be mortified if they learned what had happened here. There was no way she could face her parents if they knew. She swallowed hard, wanting everything to just magically disappear. "Can we try to sleep now? I'm exhausted." Trunks pulled her into his arms next to him. She just lay there hours after his breathing had slowed into a steady rhythm of sleep. All her awareness on what she would do if…


	5. Chapter 5

**I Never Dreamed**

Chapter 5

"Pan, baby, wake up." Trunks words filtered through Pan's sleep drenched mind. She lifted her head to watch as he pulled his shirt over his head. He seemed fine. As if nothing had happened to them last night. She knew that looks, in his case, could be deceiving. "I called up to the lodge. Mom had someone plow it out early this morning. We can get up to the lodge with no problems now."

Pan reached over to grab her clothing up in her arms. Trunks moved close to take her hand in a firm grip. He knelt down before her, and leveled the magic of his azure eyes on her dark ones. "I want to ask you here, before we leave. Are you feeling alright?" The tenderness of his voice caused her heart to flutter in her chest. She nodded slowly, but he still held her hand in the firm warmth of his own. "Pan you know, I love you. I want you to be comfortable with me. This has happened quickly, I'll admit. That doesn't change the facts though. When a Saiyan finds his mate, realizes it in their heart, nothing can change it. That being said, at the end of the week I want to celebrate our engagement."

"You what?!" Pan pulled her hand free as if he had burned her. She pulled her shirt on and began buttoning as fast as her shaking hands would let her. Years ago it had been him who rejected her. Turned her tender feelings away. Brought her to the point of feeling as if every day was just something ot be endured. What he had just said to her bordered on insanity, and she had no qualms with telling him so. "Are you crazy! I mean, two days ago we weren't even speaking. Now we fall into bed together, and you want me to marry you?" The sarcasm was thick and laced with anger. "Pardon me, but there is a name for what happened here," She growled, coming to her feet. Pushing past him to kick around for her skirt. It had to be somewhere on this floor! "It's called a one night stand. Trunks."

He stared at her as if she had just spewed pea soup from her mouth. Trunks went stiff and took his time standing up. A thunderous expression on his handsome face gave his feelings on the matter way in blatant fashion. "Excuse me, but would you say that again? I think I misheard you." The warm blue of his eyes became icy and cold.

She gasped with exasperation. "One night stand! People fall into each other's arms for some reason or another for a one night only deal. Then they leave it in the past and move on, end of story."

"You don't really expect me to believe that is what happened here, do you?" Trunks didn't move a muscle. He didn't have to. The expression on his face was saying it all in volumes. "I am not gullible enough to believe that last night was a one night stand. I've had them, Pan!" He threw his past in her face, and it stung. "This is definitely not one. Between us it is impossible."

"Believe what you want. Just take me back to the lodge so we can get this week over with." Pan pulled on her jacket and walked to the door.

He stormed up next to her. For a moment she thought he was going to shake her in his fury. Instead he looked her right in the eyes as he said, "You're right. Once this week is over, I am going to start trying to convince you what a mistake you're making. I would start this minute, but with everyone at the lodge interfering, I doubt I will get a decent chance to try." With that, he moved past her and out the door.

Pan watched him for a moment plowing his way through the snow. She started to shut the door she muttered "I plan to be long gone by the time you get chance to speak with me." She growled and slammed the door shut.

It was pretty much like Trunks had predicted. She hardly ever had to speak with him. The few time she did was only to say, "Pass the salt," and "Thank you for the nice gift." The rest the time Pan made sure she was almost inseparable from her father and grandfather.

Trunks didn't seem upset at all by this. He would simply cross his arms and rested his shoulder on a near by wall and watched her. The only one who seemed to notice his strange behavior was Bra. She quickly decided that Trunks was just bored by the whole holiday experience and wanted to go back to work. Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

Pan kicked open the door to her room trying to keep her balance. She staggered with an armful of presents that made it impossible to see just where she was going. She was wondering how she would get all this stuff into her suitcase. There was no help for it. She was going to have to get another one, and have her parent's mail the rest. Sigh. "First things first," she muttered aloud. "How am I going to get the light?" While she contemplated the fullness of her arms, the light flicked on.

Trunks smiled at her with teasing eyes. His hand hovering over the switch. "Need help?"

She looked at him and felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He was by far too sexy. The lavender hair dropping into his eyes as he looked down at her. That alone made him dangerous enough. Pan's eyes dropped to his mouth and coils of desire rippled over her flesh. She didn't need the flame lit memories rising up in her mind. They needed to remain buried and repressed until she was an ocean away. A distance that would make it safe to unpack those thoughts in her own time.

"Yes, I did." She set her armload on the bed. Then turned to him and straightened her back. Pan didn't realize that only served to toss her hair in a becoming manner, or thrust her perfectly formed breast forward. Trunks, on the other hand, noticed. In fact he wickedly took note how delectable she looked in her irritation. "Thank you, very much for your unrequested assistance. Now, get out." Pan lifted her arm and pointed to the door.

He grimaced a little, yet remained undaunted. "Sure I'll get out of the doorway. So rude of me to just stand there. What was I thinking?" He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Pan's composure began to drop as her heart took a great leap in her chest. "Trunks, you can't be in my room, not here." She watched as he tried to stifle a laugh with little effort. Sweet Dende, what was she saying? "You can't be in my room, period. Now, get out before someone comes up here and finds you here."

"Who are you expecting at this hour? Everyone has already gone to bed. Aside from you, Bra and Marron, that decided to prattle one about nothing while I was forced to wait you out."

Without another word, Pan strode forward and grabbed his arm firmly. She tried to pull him to the door. He didn't move, and she couldn't make him. The stubborn man! "What where you talking about?" Trunks stepped closer to her until the familiar heat of his body could be felt on her skin. "I have been waiting for hours."

"We were taking about how to get rid of annoying ex-lovers." She hissed and started to step back. Trunks had expected it and caught her up in his arms. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"You don't have any ex-lovers." Trunks whispered. He leaned down to kiss her lips with a slow tenderness that turned her mind to mush. Pan immediately melted into him. There was no control as she pressed close. Rising up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

Trunks reacted to her invitation and locked his arms around her waist. Then slipped one hand to the small of her back and pressed her intimately against him. The kiss deepened and a deep moan came to Pan's ears. She felt her legs going weak. It was all right, since Trunks was practically holding her up.

As they parted, Pan gasped for breath. Fought for control of her racing heart. "How are you doing this to me?" She whispered in dazed awe. It took him a moment, but soon he was laughing, a beautiful sound of sincere happiness. It did not amuse Pan. "Stop laughing at me."

"When I figure it out, I will let you know." Trunks watched her with a lazy expression. "Right now, I think we need to clear off your bed."

"Why?" She leaned back so she could see his face.

"So I can prove to you that this is not just a one-night stand relationshop. Now let go, and help me." He stared down as she refused to relinquish him from her arms. He cocked up an eyebrow and added sincerely, "Do you really want to find out to find out what is like to make love on the floor?"

"We are not going to make love, Trunks." Pan finally let go. Reality was storming its way back into her head.

"All right. How about having sex, is that good for you," Trunks growled down at her. He was close to losing his temper with her. She just moments ago been hotter then the heart of the sun in his arms. Having her turn into an ice queen in one swift moment was something he had not experienced before. It certainly did nothing for his charisma. "Or maybe you just want to be straight up f...?" Pan's dark eyes flared wide and she let out an outraged sound. He reached out, and caught the fist he knew she would throw. "Damn it, Pan, I am not a saint. I need you!"

She looked up at him. Why did he have to say that! Of all things he could have thrown at her. She would not believe love. She could ignore want, but need? She knew what is was to need someone so badly it literally ate at her soul to have that need unfulfilled. Her rage evaporated with one look in his bright blue eyes. Damn their beauty and depth that stole her will.

Their kiss was pure emotion. Trunks pressed her to the floor as he had already claimed he would do. He was not giving her any more chances to think about what she was doing. The need for their psychical contact was overpowering, just like the first time. There was only one major difference. She was totally unaware of his devious intent. But this time Trunks knew. He knew exactly what he was doing as he made love to the woman he wanted for the rest of his life time. If he had to entrap her to it so be it.

Long after they had moved to the bed, Trunks held Pan's sleeping form next to him. Smoothing her hair from the angelic face, he prayed silently for a miracle. "Please, please don't hate me. I just can't lose you now that I know how much I need you with me." Then he stared out the window into the night sky. Almost hating himself for his actions. Almost.

It wasn't until New Year's Eve that Trunks cornered Pan on her own again. Everyone else was gathering in the den. Pan was sitting by the Christmas tree in the front foyer alone, flipping through a book that had her complete intrest.

"So I finally found you without a bodyguard in tow." Trunks's voice carried through the room.

Pan jumped at his words, and slapped the book shut in a guilty motion. She looked around the room searching for the presence of anyone else. A frown came when she realized they were alone. Pan stood up in a swift motion. Then clinched the book to her chest, her arms wrapping around it tightly. There was desperation in the air. Not the normal nervousness associated with new lovers.

"Nice to see you, Trunks. I just realized I need to do something in my room. If you don't mind." She tried to walk past him, but he stepped in her path. She tried to slip to the other side, but he blocked her again. Frustrated she lifted her chin to him. "Trunks," Pan whispered, "Grow up."

He was smiling at her annoyed expression. Was finding that he enjoyed ruffling her feathers. It seemed doing so was always ending well for him. Then his smile disappeared from his face as his eyes drifted to the book pinned to her breasts.

"What is that?" He grabbed the book from her hands. She tried to grab it back. But he lifted it high so that she could not get to it with out resorting for flight. "The Global Incorporated Representatives Handbook?!" Trunks looked to her. The stunned horror was in his words. There was rebellion and guilt all over her face, but it was clear she had no intention of backing down. He lowered his hands. "You are not taking that job, Pan. I am not going to allow it."

"Trunks, I am not going discuss this with you. It's really none of your concern." She snatched her book back. "That is all I am going to say to you on this matter. Now if you will get out of the way, I want to see what my family is up too."

"They are all gathering in the den to celebrate the New Year." Trunks didn't move from his position before her. "You are going to stay right here until you see reason. That job is not for you. It's to harsh, to lonely and to far away from your family."

"I told you this is not a topic of discussion for us." She warned him. She was in no mood to argue about this now.

"If you try, I swear, I will call Devero myself." Trunks raged at her. The blue eyes narrowing to near slits. "I don't care how low I have to sink, Pan. I have power in the business world and I will use it."

"You would try and ruin this for me?" She heard her family and friends counting down, but ignored them "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to…" He grabbed her and kissed her lips. All their thoughts flew at his touch and she didn't even try to pull away. In the background, cheers for the New Year echoed. When he finally let her go she dropped her head on his chest. He had done it again. She cursed him repeatedly in her head for his ability to do this to her.

"You know, I wanted to be announcing our engagement now. Not here, arguing about this." Trunks said softly into her hair.

Pan nodded and looked up at him. Trunks released her arms when he saw her tears. It was not the reaction he had expected from her. "This has to stop. You are killing me. I want to be with you, Trunks, but you're not thinking straight. All I can really offer you is goodbye." She slipped around him and ran up the stairs.

Trunks was about to go after her, but Goten called to him. "Be there in a second." He would give her tonight to calm down and settle this once and for all in the morning. It would be the best thing for both of them.

Pan sat at the desk in her room. She had absolutely no sleep the night before. She stared at the note she had just penned for Trunks. In it, she had asked him to let her go. She cried as she wrote the last words he would her hear from her. The only thing making this bearable was the memory of their first night together and that it had been her choice. She had chosen her path in this life, now she would follow it, no matter the pain. She stood up and lifted her bags off the bed. With luck, her father would have her on the plane before Trunks even woke up.

"What do you mean she's gone," Trunks ranted at his mother. Anger at Goten and his over powered eggnog raking through his brain.

Bulma was patiently sipping on her coffee. "They left early to help Pan catch her plane to the States." Glancing at her watch, she added, "It was scheduled to take off about five minutes ago. She said she left you a note in her room. You are so worked up over this! What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing much." Trunks strode out of the room and didn't look back for his mother's reaction to his next statement. "I just asked her to marry me, that's all." He could hear the sound of her spitting coffee across the room and coughing behind him.

Over the next few months, Trunks tried to forget about Pan just like she had wanted. He even tried to be angry with her. He found out she had taken the job with Global Inc. Exactly like she had told him she would. To make matters worse, Mark Devero's secretary and human resources had refused to give him any information about Pan, not even a phone number. He had thought about asking her family, but that would just raise more questions. Questions he wasn't ready to answer.

Bulma kept quiet about the proposal. Everything was going back to the way it was. Only this time, Trunks knew why he was so upset. He missed Pan. He wanted her there with him. After all this time the longing was getting worse, not better. Because he knew she was meant to be with him. Deep in his Saiyan blood that demanded he act. There was only one way to find her. He had tried everything else.

Grabbing the phone he snapped to his secretary, "Get transportation on the line. I'm going to the States." Let Global refuse him when he was in their face. Now was the time for him to take action.

Thank you for the kind reviews. What makes me happiest is that you, special readers, who have been there since chapter one! Your support does not go unnoticed. Here is the bribe money I owe you. $$$$$ LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

**I Never Dreamed**

Chapter 6

"So what did you want to meet with me about, Mr. Briefs. It's not every day you leave Capsule Headquarters to visit us here in the States." Mark Devero was a strikingly handsome man. So much so the fact was not lost on Trunks. He had dark brown hair, and rich forest green eyes that fairly glowed with intelligence. He sat across the table from Trunks with the menu in his hand. The casual way he held himself came off with a formal grace that came from years of power and control. This man was incredibly well built and seemed very friendly in the open way he spoke. He was not unlike the country of his birth, warm and charismatic on the outside, but underneath a bubbling core that demanded respect. Mark Devero was more than fair competition for Trunks. It was not unbelievable that a woman could choose this paragon of American manhood over the Saiyan Prince.

This realization left Trunks uneasy. The only thing in his favor was that he knew of Devero's interest in Pan. While Devero knew nothing of Trunks's relationship with her. He tried to remain calm. It was not what he had been expecting. The situation required the utmost tact if he wanted to get the information he wanted. "I have set this meeting up, and traveled all this way to see you about a mutual friend of ours, Mr. Devero." Trunks studied the other man's reaction closely.

Devero looked puzzled, as he leaned forward. "Mutual friend? I wasn't sure that Capsule and Global traveled in the same circles. We are both International companies, but we rarely have dealings of any substantial magnitude." Devero obviously knew his company inside and out. What really bothered Trunks was how well did this man know Pan? Especially during the months she had been away and in his employ.

"I want to discuss a young woman you have working for you, her name is Pan Son." Trunks watched for the other man's reaction to the name, and it was quick to come about.

Surprised, Mark Devero put down the menu very slowly. "So you know Pan. Well, she is a wonderful person. Very well studied, and an excellent employee." Looking up with challenge in the emerald eyes he went right for the root of his concerns. "What would you want with her?" There was a defensive look that dared Trunks to continue.

"I want you to fire her." Trunks said flatly.

"You want me to what?" Devero was openly shocked. "Why would Capsule Corp want Global to fire Pan? That makes no sense." Marks' head shot up and he fairly growled. "In fact this sounds more personal then anything else to me." Then another emotion crossed Devero's face. The expression becoming almost stormy, "So you're the one! You worthless bastard! I can't believe you dared to come here, and make such a request after what you did to her."

It was Trunks turn to be confused, but he still pressed on. "I am a personal friend of her family, and they miss her greatly. We all want her to come home." Trunks played on the domestic card. "Young women like Pan should not be so far from their families, Mr. Devero."

"That maybe so, Mr. Briefs, but I doubt her family sent you." Devero smiled as if he was withholding something. Something big. It was not uncommon in the business world for men such as themselves to duel with knowledge. Mark did not hold his cards as Trunks had. Leaning on the table with his green eyes burning Mark let fly. "In fact I know they didn't. Since Pan has been home with them for the past two months. You see, she decided to get out of her contract and go home."

Trunks jolted, Pan was back, and she had not tried contact him. Obviously she was avoiding him again. Trunks felt his stomach tighten with the knowledge. "How did she get out of that contract? I get the feeling you did not just let her go? He didn't raise his eyes to face Devero.

"No, it was all legally done." Mark was studying Trunks's face, waiting for the right moment to drop the bomb. "She had the option of leaving the job for physical incapability, or in case of pregnancy." Devero could have stood up and punched him instead of saying that. It bore the same effect. Trunks was reeling. He could scarcely breathe knowing right where this was leading, but Mark Devero was a straight shooter. He was not about to let Trunks off easy. "It is kind of hard to travel around to new places with a baby in tow, Mr. Briefs." Trunks paled dramatically. Mark was not done with the Saiyan yet. "I am glad I was the one to break the news to you, Mr. Brief. You probably know by now that I wanted Pan for myself. After she informed me of her condition, I still offered to marry her." Mark glared across the table at his rival. "I would have given her everything she could have ever wanted. I was more then willing to raise the baby as my own, but Pan turned me down flat. She told me that she was still in love with the baby's father. That he would only want to marry her when he found out about the child."

Trunks' defiant stare pinned on Devero. The mere thought of this man married to his Pan and raising his child filled him with anger. "Well then, I think we have said all we need to say to each other."

"Actually I don't think so, Mr. Briefs." Devero scowled over at Trunks. " I think Pan is an angel. She is the most honest and truthful woman I have ever met. She is a real oddity in our world. I advise you to work fast and not lose her. Because if you screw this chance up I will be back, and I will not let her go again." With that Devero came out of his chair. He tossed the menu to the table. The green eyes glaring before he stalked away.

Trunks slumped down in the chair. Pan was pregnant and she had made no effort to inform him. A deep sigh escaped him as he contemplating how he was going to get the woman he loved to tell him about their child.

Gohan opened his door to see a travel weary Trunks standing there. Trunks looked terrible. His face had a bit more than a days growth on it, and his clothes even had a slept in look. "Trunks, what's wrong?" Gohan motioned to him in and ushered him to a chair. Gohan was half worried the man might collapse from exhaustion. He looked so beat down.

Trunks looked at the chair then to Gohan. Would Gohan be offering him a chair if he knew about his relationship with Pan? Trunks decided that he wouldn't. Gohan would probably be going Super Saiyan on him. Then he would kick Trunks's ass out of the house, and maybe then off the Earth. "I just came to speak with Pan, Gohan. Is she at home."

"Actually, Pan and Videl had to go to the city for a doctor's appointment. I expect them home in a few hours. Knowing my girls they will go shopping after wards." Gohan looked expectantly at Trunks. "Why are you looking for Pan? Trunks do you need to tell me something?"

Trunks debated on just coming clean with Gohan and begging him to understand. That all he wanted was to make Pan see reason, and accept him and what he was offering her. Gohan would find out eventually. Because Trunks had no intention of denying his child. "No. I just needed to talk to Pan. I heard she was home from..." Trunks searched for the right phrase, "A common acquaintance, and thought I would come by."

Gohan's face was impassive. "She has refused to tell anyone she's here. My parents know, but Goten is pretty much in the dark about it." Gohan pinned dark eyes on Trunks, "She has been going through a lot lately."

Trunks noted the direct look Gohan was giving him. He felt his skin crawl under the intense scrutiny. "Then tell me what you know, Gohan." He sighed giving up any hopes of hiding his secret.

"How about you go first." Gohan sat down and motioned for Trunks to do the same. "I have a feeling this may take a while. So why don't we sit down while you explain, Daddy."

Trunks felt as if the earth had just shifted violently under his feet.

Pan held back her tears as she listened to the fetal heart tone monitor. It was one thing to see a positive pregnancy test while you sat alone in your hotel bathroom. It was another thing to hear a doctor tell you that you are really pregnant. Every month she came here, and they checked her progression. Every month it became more and more real to her. That was her baby's heart drumming loudly in her ears, her and Trunks. Pan knew she would have to tell him, eventually.

Pan had put it off far longer then she had intended. Now so much time had past she would have to explain that as well. It was not like she could hide it forever. The child would be Saiyan. At some point in it's life the ki signature alone would draw his attention to it. She wasn't sure what she would say. "HI Trunks, I just wanted to tell you that I am pregnant. Yeah, it's yours. I found out months ago, but it just wasn't convenient for me to tell you then." HA! Like that would work. He would probably kill her for taking so long. After she had the baby, of course. She knew he would never harm the child. Why had she not listened to him to begin with? Trunks tried to tell her about this. She should have waited, before rushing off to the Global job. All she had accomplish with that stunt was making her family worry, and humiliating herself in front of Mark.

Trunks had tried to contact her at first, but Pan had told Devero not to give her location or number to anyone. "Everyone who needs to know already has my cell number."

"Miss Son." Her doctor repeated "Do you have any questions for me?"

Yeah! How do I tell this baby's father about him or her? Pan thought sarcastically, "No, thank you, Dr Walters." The doctor nodded and walked to the door looking over the chart. "You are doing well. Just make another appointment with my secretary and I will see you next month. Take care Miss Son, and make sure you keep up your fluids and prenatal vitamins."

Pan waited for the door to shut. She grabbed her purse and pulled it over her shoulder. Looking at the mirror in the office. It was then she realized she was starting to show. She placed her hand on her stomach and moved the palms over the slight bulge. "I have to tell your Daddy about you soon, little guy."

"Daddy already knows." The voice was so deep and real. No! It couldn't be. She looked up slowly, and there she saw Trunks standing at the open door. He had his hand on the knob and his eyes fixed on her. Pan just stared at him and felt the blood rush from her head. She tried to shake the vision before her off. He stepped toward her seeing her sway. The panic overtaking Pan as slumped to the ground. "Doctor!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed her moments before she hit the floor.

"Please calm down. She was fine when I saw her only a few seconds before you yelled for me, Mr. Briefs." Doctor Walter's voice was the first thing that Pan heard when she began to regained consciousness. She was about to open her eyes when she heard Trunks.

"Well, she is not alright now!" Trunks's voice was low and threatening. "I want you to do everything you can for her. That is my baby she is carrying, and I want the very best for them both. Do you understand me?"

Pan couldn't help but groan at his words. "I think she's coming around." Dr. Walters patted her face lightly. "Miss Son, Are you alright?"

Pan thought about just laying there until the end of time, or at least until Trunks left. "Pan, I know you're awake. You can open your eyes now." Trunks' voice was calmer, more assured. Pan opened her eyes to see him standing over her next to the doctor.

"I am fine, Dr. Walters." Pan choked that out on a whisper. She tried to sit up with assistance from her doctor. "I was just surprised to see Trunks here. I thought he was off on a business trip and wouldn't be back so soon." The lie slipped out quick enough.

Dr. Walters went into a long lecture on how to take care of yourself and what to avoid, such as sudden shocks. Then, to Pan's horror, he added something about adding Trunks to her medical contact list and other official papers. She was left alone with Trunks blinking in another sudden shock.

"You seemed to lie pretty easily." Trunks held his hand out to Pan. "I guess practice makes perfect."

Pan ignored his hand and stood up. She swayed a bit still unsteady on her feet. Trunks locked his arms around her from behind offering his support. "Let me go." She shoved his touch away, but Trunks was as always immovable.

"And have you trying to get up close and personal with the floor again?" Trunks remained behind her, not moving a muscle. "I don't think so."

"Where is my mother? Why are you here?" Pan started struggling weakly for release. "Better yet, who told you?"

Trunks let her go, and motioned for the door. Pan walked toward it as he said, "I sent your mother home. She thought it would be good for you to talk to me now that I know. Videl wasn't the one who told me."

Pan gaped at him. "You sent my mother HOME?!" Pan turned and stormed out the door. Her gait was intent on losing him. She knew he was right behind her when she muttered "Of all the nerve."

"Like your one to talk, Pan! You have been hiding here, right under my nose over the past few months. Not even bothering to tell me that I am about to become a father." Trunks watched her back, as she slowed her stride unable to keep up the pace. Pregnancy was slowing her down. Thank Dende for small favors. "Your good friend, Mark Devero, was the one to fill me in yesterday, over dinner. If you are curious to know just how I found out."

Pan whirled around on Trunks. They stood there on the sidewalk for a moment, before she spoke "You were in the States yesterday? With Devero?" Trunks nodded. Pan clinched her fists and began to rant, "I am going to kill him! How dare he tell you! Next time I see him I'm going to... I'm going to… ARRRGGGHHH"

"I felt the same way when he told me that you have gotten out of contract with a pregnancy clause. I think, he really enjoyed breaking the news to me." Trunks placed his hand on her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "The real question is what are we going to do now, Pan? I am not going to give up my child." A look of panic crossed Pan's face and he added, "I am not giving up on the idea of marrying you either. I said it before and I am saying it now. Marry me Pan. I love you."

All right, if you want more story scream, really loud. No louder. I can't hear you. Okay. I will settle for reviews if I have too =)


	7. Chapter 7

**I Never Dreamed**

Chapter 7

Pan felt the old fear and pain welling up in her heart as she looked up to his soul stealing sapphire orbs. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." The faint smile that was placed on her lips was weak and forced.

"I am getting the feeling you are going to tell me no, again." Trunks dropped his hand and prayed that he was wrong. Pan's reaction was to turn from him, and look across the parking lot. He let out a loud exasperated sigh. "What do I have to do, Pan?! Why will not you believe I love you?"

"I believe you love me." She turned her back to him quickly. "I just doubt how long this will last between us. It has all happened to fast, burned to hot, and feels to good. There was a time I would have made you my whole world." Her eyes were rimmed in tears and she sniffed trying to hold them back. "But I put that away when you said I was to young for you. You were the one who left me with no hope."

"I can't believe you are going to do this to us. You are willing to throw away our happiness because of that?" Trunks was getting frustrated. He had tried everything he could to bring her around, and none of it was working. She had to be the most stubborn creature in the entire universe, or he was the most cursed. At this point he could not decided which. "What about my baby? Can you deny him a happy family with parents that love him?"

"I don't know what to do about the baby yet." Pan stepped back and shook her head from side to side. The black hair tossing around her pale features. "I gave up on you so long ago. I pushed you out of my world, out of my mind. Just because of some stupid holiday incident you have worked your way back into my life." Pan squeezed her eyes close. She clinched her fists to the side and cried out, "I don't want you back in my life! I have my own world now. You can't come in and take it away. I wont let you!"

"Stupid incident?" Trunks's voice was low and deadly. He could not hide his hurt at her words. "You are denying the inevitable here, Pan. This baby ties us together far more then any marriage ever could. Through this we will be connected forever. It goes far past our own lives now. What we want doesn't matter in the face of that." Trunks move toward her as he spoke. He realized that they were in a very delicate position. Pan had spent years by herself, and here he was asking her to give up her hard won independence. The wife of Trunks Vegeta Brief would have to do just that. Her life would have to revolve around him, his career, and his company. Trunks realized now why Vegeta ran into the gravity room every time the family business was mentioned. Capsule was an all consuming machine the demanded perfection of all under her wings. Trunks was at the heart of it, and there had never been a choice about it. He hated himself for what he was about to say to her. She had to know nothing but the truth, no matter her feelings. "You need to know this, Pan, I will not give this child up to anyone, not even you. This baby is beyond special to me. He was made out of our love. He will be my heir, and I will not let you take him away from his destiny."

Pan's heart knotted up at his words. She had heard him clearly. There was no doubting the extent of his meaning. "I will fight you. You are not taking my baby away from me."

"Our baby." Trunks reminded her calmly. He would be strong in this. She could cry and scream all she wanted. He would not give in to her on this subject. Not now, not ever.

"You can't do this!" Even as she said those words she knew he could. He came from a powerful family. They were rich and stable. Trunks was also older and more mature. He had the respect of everyone around him. She could her blood pounding in her head. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't get so weak.

"You have the right to refuse to marry me Pan. You do not have the right to take our child." Trunks eyes that had shined with warmth and love began to turn into icebergs. "I am not trying to hurt you, Pan."

"Well, so far you have been doing a pretty god job of it." Pan let the tears roll down her face. Trunks' heart was breaking to be causing her so much pain. It was the last thing he wanted. She began to sob harder and Trunks noticed her legs were shaking. He reached out and swept her into his arm. Holding her against his chest Trunks was starting to worry. She was trembling uncontrollably under the weight of the strain. It could not be good for her or the baby. But pretending to play along with her wants went against everything he stood for.

Gohan came down the stairs and smiled at Videl. "She tires out so quickly these days. Maybe we need to get her on some better prenatal vitamins?"

Trunks watched Videl smiled reassuringly at her husband. "It's not easy carrying a Saiyan baby. They are very demanding on your energy levels. Trust me, I remember." Videl turned to Trunks. "How did things go with her?"

Gohan came to his wife's side looking at Trunks with anticipation.

"I asked her to marry me." Trunks ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "When that didn't work I started to beg, plead, and cajole. I hate to complain, to you about this, but she is to damn stubborn." He gave in to the feeling of futility that was eating at him. "I think I am going to have to blackmail her into it somehow."

Gohan's head shot up at what Trunks had just said. He had always liked the man, but listening to such notions in relations to his daughter caught Gohan off guard. "Blackmail! Pan? Are you out of your mind? If you ever dared something like that I would kill you."

"Don't worry, Trunks I Know just how hard headed the Son family can be. I will wish you back with the Dragon Balls." Videl laid her hand on her husband's arm to calm him. A look passed between the older couple and Gohan let himself fall backward into a chair. Videl turned back to Trunks and continued. "Why did she refuse? I know my daughter, Trunks. She defiantly loves you."

"She wants to be free. That is all there is to it. Your daughter is more independent then ever before. She wants to remain that way." Trunks looked sadly at the stairs.

"Go on up." Gohan added from his chair. "I mean, it's not like there is anything that I am willing to do that can stop you."

Trunks looked to Videl who nodded her approval. With large bounds he climbed the stairs eager to get to Pan's side.

"Are you sure about this?" Gohan looked over at Videl. Worry playing on his mind.

"She has my stubborn spirit, that's true, but she is about as thick as you were." Videl slide on her husbands lap. She rested her head under his chin and sighed. Gohan opened his arms and wrapped them around his wife. Videl mused quietly, "I think when it comes to the Son family Cupid always needs a little push. Look at your parents and Goten."

"Honey, Goten isn't married." Gohan face shone with confusion.

Videl gave him a quick peck on the lips "I know."

Trunks opened the door and stepped into Pan's room. It was late and the only light that filtered into the room was that of silvery stars. She lay on top of her blankets in a cottony shirt that rode up over her back, with a matching pair of shorts. Pan was cuddled around a pillow in slumber. Trunks had a surge of feeling somewhere between envy and jealousy for that pillow. He walked over and lowered himself on the bed behind her. He didn't resist the urge to slip his arm around her body as lay his open hand on her stomach. So close he could smell her shampoo. In that quite moment, with the sent of lavender playing on his senses, he felt the tiny energy emitted from her body. It was her ki and yet not. Trunks felt the awe over come him as he realized that this was his child reaching out to him through it's mother.

"So you're the little one that is draining your mother's energy." He whispered in the darkness of the room. "Already a greedy the little Saiyan aren't you. Well, let me tell you this ,baby. I am your father. I can be just as greedy as you are. So you have better be willing to share your mom with me. After all, I saw her first."

Pan murmured his name in her sleep. Rolling over into his arms. Trunks let his lips dip down to her neck. She moved to pressed into him. Even in her sleep she responded to his nearness.

"Not here." Trunks whispered into her ear. He thought of Gohan and Videl just down the hall. "It's not right, Pan."

"Don't leave me, Trunks. I love you. Please don't leave." Pan kissed him in her dreams not realizing she was begging the real man. "Stay with me."

Trunks looked at out at the darkness. Her body warm and soft from sleep pressed eagerly against him. Her parents were just down the hall. But it had been so long and he knew how good it would be. As he played a game of, to do it or not, in his head, Pan continued her sleepy seduction. With one quick move Trunks swung off the bed. Pan soon settled right back into her slumber. Only one word could Trunks summon in his mind as he left the goddess sleeping in her room. "DRAT!"

Thanks for reading Chapter 7 of I Never Dreamed! Please review and let me know how I am doing. Your support and opinions mean are very appreciated. I will post again soon! AMCM74


	8. Chapter 8

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 8

It was very late when Trunk walked through the door to Capsule Corps. After all he had been through in the last three days. Flying to America, meeting Devero, finding out he was going to be a father, flying back immediately, and trying to deal with Pan and her family. He didn't think he could handle one more event in his life until he had more then three hours of sleep in the comforts of his own bed.

That was until he looked up and saw his father staring at him.

"You have made your mother worry." Vegeta was standing right there in front of Trunks, arms crossed and a surly look on his features. Trunks looked to the ceiling and prayed that the earth would just swallow him up.

Vegeta saw the fatigue on his son's face, but didn't back off in the least. "Do you know what happens when your mother worries?" The Saiyan Prince demanded. "Of course not, so I will tell you how she reacts to your antics. She tells me! Repeatedly! I have been locked out of the Gravity room. Until I deal with what ever is bothering you, as a `'good father' should. She blames me for not taking more of an interest in your life." Vegeta fairly growled his next words "You will now tell me who she is now."

Trunks set his bags down and pulled off his trench coat in silence. He avoided looking his father in the face for several moments. It wasn't like Trunks to defy his father. He was hanging the trench coat in the front closet. Then the curiosity got to him enough to ask. "How do you know it was a woman?"

"I know because I am your father, and I have a sense about these things. Now do you dispense with your attempt at stalling? Or would you prefer I beat the information I want from you." Vegeta was aching for a fight, but then when wasn't he?

"Fine, I went to the United States to find Pan." Trunks sighed running his hand through the lavender hair. The last thing he wanted to do was fight.

Vegeta froze. The anger vanished to an unreadable expression "Did you find her?"

"Not there. She has been in Japan for the last two months." Trunks got a creepy feeling when he looked at his father. "Is there anything else?"

"No." Vegeta turned to walk away, but before he left he added, "Do not scare your mother again. Or you really will have to answer to me."

Trunks shook his head. That was way to easy. The sad part was he was too tired to press his luck.

Vegeta could feel his inside shaking as he walked back down the hall toward his room. He had sensed Pan's return those few months ago. Her ki was as distinguishing as a fingerprint to him. So highly trained, Vegeta could not help but tell the differences in it. He could kick himself now for not figuring this out before. Pan was pregnant with Trunks's baby. His blood would be mixed with Kakkarot's, but what did that matter anymore. His son would finally have and heir, an heir of Saiyan blood no less. There was another thing he liked about this situation. He finally knew something Bulma did not. A smug smile worked it's way on to the Saiyan Prince's lips. Tomorrow would be a better day indeed!

Pan stretched in her bed. Waking up was harder these days. If it were not for her hunger she would never leave her room. Her mind played over yesterday's events. She smiled with schoolgirl delight. It was like a fairy tale. Trunks rushing in like her knight in shinning armor, then carrying her off. He had even proposed. Pan giggled and hugged her pillow tight as she flipped to her back. At the sound of her laugh, she frowned. She hadn't actually giggled had she? It had been years since she had out grown that childish habit.

"Get a hold of yourself. You're a full grown woman, not a hormonally challenged teenager." Her head answered with, "Then why do you act like one around him?" She sighed. This was true. Everytime he touched her. No matter how angry she was she fell right into his arms. She was such a hypocrite. "It's settled then. Trunks is here by banished from touching me ever again." Some part of her brain that controlled reality was laughing madly at her.

"Pan, phone!" Videl walked in with the cordless. "I knew you were up. I am not sure who it is, but he has been calling every hour since seven A.M."

Pan sat up right. Seven A.M! Only one person she had ever met was so motivated. Pan grabbed the phone and held it close to her ear "Mark!" She smiled and nodded to her mother. As Videl left the room she wondered who this Mark was. Videl repressed the urge to put her ear to the door. Then wondered, more importantly what would Trunks say.

Mark Devero sat at a little corner table at an exclusive restaurant. "Pansy girl, I had to call and let you know. I am in Japan for the next few days. I wanted to see how things were coming along for you here." He paused listening to the tirade that flowed into his ear. No matter how serious she was, he found her anger comical. There was no way he could ever be angry with her. That had been proven time and time again. Not even when she had told him she was pregnant. It was a give that the child was not his. Mark had never gone that far with her. Never been give the chance truth be told. He had been devastated that she refused his marriage proposal. It was her decision to make, but after meeting Trunks Brief, Devero knew that it wasn't love that would win Pan's heart. It would be persistence. That was something Mark was unrivaled in.

As one of America's leading businessmen, he defiantly had enough determination. His only real competition was Trunks Brief. Sure he was her baby's father, but Devero was certain he could over come that obstacle. He wanted nothing more then to give Pan the life she deserved as his wife. If there was anything a man like Devero knew it was business. He was already investing in his new dream. Pan was tearing him apart for giving away her secret at the moment. That would have to be dealt with first. "I know I should have kept my big mouth shut. But what was I suppose to tell the guy? He wanted me to fire you, for cry out loud. Yes, that is what he wanted originally."

Looking up he saw a beautiful woman with blue hair moving toward him. Looking down at his portfolio, he saw the same woman in the picture before him. Next to it was the name Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporations and a long biography under it detailing everything there was to now about her. Short, of course, her relationship with Goku and the dragon balls. "Listen Pan, my new business partner is here. I need to go. Can we get together later? Sure I have your home address. It was on the paperwork you filled out for Global. I will drop by and pick you up about eight tonight. You know I love ya, Pansy-girl. Later." Devero stood up as he hung up his phone with a flick of his wrist. He came to his feet to greet Bulma Briefs with a welcoming smile. "Mrs. Brief, so good of you to met with me on such short notice."

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." Bulma dropped her purse on the chair and shook his hand.

Devero nodded, and tossed her a rakish smile "Just the love of my life," Devero blushed a bit holding up the phone with a little wave. "But I get to spend time with her later. Let's see what we can accomplish today."

Bulma smiled. It was rare to see such a sweet act from a young man like Devero. Money and power tended to corrupt people into thinking they can buy anything. It was an ugly truth that Bulma had the misfortune of seeing first hand. Sitting down she replied "For Capsules newest stockholder, anything."

Once again I have to find a good place to stop and this cliffhanger had me enthralled. So I am sure you want to strangle me now. Trunks is going to have more then just Pan to worry about. Devero is in town, with his charm set on high, and Capsule Corps in his sights.


	9. Chapter 9

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 9

Trunks groaned as he walked down the hall to the family's kitchen. After over sleeping for hours, he had a killer headache. He had never been overly good with jet lag. His lavender hair was tussled on his head. He was clad in only a pair of dark blue cotton boxers and an open robe, as he made his way forward. Soon he would reach his desired goal. Food.

Bulma looked up from the spreadsheets in front of her. She smiled brilliantly at her son. "You have been asleep so long. I was starting to think you were dead back there."

Trunks opened the refrigerator and pulled out an entire jug of milk. He dropped that on the counter to grabbed an enormous box of frosted flakes next to it. It seemed like a quite an easy start for the hunger that was plaguing him. As he moved his milk and cereal to the table, his mother stood up and hugged him. Tossing her a disgruntled look, he asked "You feeling alright, mom?"

"I am great, actually." She sat back down and flipped through some more papers. "I want to show you something. You are going to be so excited."

I doubt it. He thought. The only thing that is going to get me excited is a box of extra strength pain medication. Retrieving a spoon and a large mixing bowel he sat down and waited for the joyous moment his mother had prepared for him.

Holding up some papers she pointed with her pen. "In the last two days our company's worth has gone up 4%. Stocks are up across the board." Trunks had to say that he was excited over this sudden turn of events. Anything that had this kind of impact on a large company like Capsule had to be good. He poured his cereal and milk into the bowl and began to shovel it into his mouth as he listened. "There is a single reason for all this."

Trunks sat with his mouth stuffed full and nodded for her to continue.

"We have a new stockholder taking interest in our company. With him behind us there is no limits to how powerful Capsule can become." Bulma pulled up the picture portfolio on her laptop computer and turned it to Trunks. Her face radiant with joy. "Here he is, America's most eligible bachelor, Mark Devero!"

Trunks spat his food all over his mother and the laptop in his shocked horror. After that he preceded choke on the cereal in his throat. His hands were flat on the table as his blue eyes bulged.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried as she made a face and began to wipe herself off. "What is wrong with you?"

As soon as Trunks got his windpipe clear, he grabbed the spread sheets from across the table. His eyes began looking them over. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" He repeated as he leafed through. Was it bad that he felt like he was having a heart attack and a stroke at the same time. Damn Devero, the cunning bastard.

Bulma gave Trunks a confused expression. "What's wrong? I have gone over all the information myself. It's perfectly legal and correct."

Trunks grabbed the papers and stood up. He could not look away from the numbers represented there. "Mom, Devero is amanipulative man! He is probably just out to destroy our company. That is what's wrong!" The last response Trunks expected to get was his mother's laughter. "This is not funny, this is bad! Very, very bad! I tell you, the man is going to ruin us and you laugh?"

"Devero is not some evil monster, Trunks. You are just mistaking him for someone else." Bulma grabbed a new paper towel and kept wiping up the table. "I had a meeting with him today. We went over the documents and signed all the papers. He was a very sweet young man. In fact, our Bra could get so lucky." Bulma had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You met with Devero? Today?" Trunks grabbed his chest. The idea of the man with his sister was pretty upsetting. The knowledge that Devero could move so quickly in the business world was scary. Knowing Devero was already in Japan was just plain terrifying. Trunks was to young for a heart attack, wasn't he? "How is that possible?"

"He called me two days ago and asked me to inform him about Capsule business negotiations. After we spoke he decided to become a front-runner our company. With his reputation, I was obviously flattered. It was only the rumor that he would be supporting us that brought up these figures. Now that all the contracts are actually signed, I expect them to climb higher yet." Bulma tried to calm her son down, but as she spoke Trunks was changing all sorts of colors. The kind hearted gentleman that Bulma had met today couldn't be this fear inducing.

"You signed contracts!?" Trunks sounded as if he was about to cry. Bulma nodded slowly. "Did the lawyers go over them?"

"Yes. You do not for one second I would be that reckless." Bulma still couldn't help but believe Trunks was all wrong about Mark Devero.

"Fax them to me. I am going to the office." Trunks was out of the room in a dead run. It didn't take him five minutes before his car roared out of the driveway. If he hurried he might be able to save his grandfather's company. He thought. Might be able too.

It was almost seven when Trunks looked at his watch. All the papers set neatly on his desk as an army of secretaries and lawyers buzzed around him. Things were not as bad as they seemed. The contracts were apparently safe enough. There was even a clause in them that gave Capsule prior warning to all of Devero's investment moves in the Capsule Company. Still the thought of a take over was eating at Trunks mind.

This never would have happened if he hadn't been so obsessed with Pan. PAN! He had not called her all day. Worse yet, Devero was in town. He grabbed the phone and called Gohan's house.

"Oh, Hi Trunks." Gohan answered. "I was expecting you to be by earlier." Gohan sounded tired.

"Is Pan at home?" Trunks was almost shaking with nerves.

"Yes, but she is in the shower. An old friend of hers from Alaska is picking her up in a half an hour." Gohan replied causally

Trunks almost dropped the phone as he slumped down in his chair. "Do you know who it is?"

Gohan thought a second "Videl says it is some guy named Mark. He called Pan earlier today. It seems to have set my daughter in a better mood."

"That bastard!" Trunks stood back up and thundered into the phone. Half of the staff in the room startled at the sound. Others dropped papers and pens, and still others moved to the door. One lawyer stood waiting to talk with Trunks swallowed hard. "Gohan! Try to stall Pan will you."

"How am I going to do that?" Gohan's sarcasm was thick "I's the dad that couldn't even keep her from getting pregnant out of wedlock."

Trunks dropped his head on the desk. "I am sorry. I will be right over." If he was going to make it he was going to have to fly. Literally.

As he stood up, the lawyer next to him spoke up. "Mr. Brief, uh sir, I found a loop hole in this contract. It maybe... That is to say..." He fidgeted from one foot to the other. The tension high in the room.

"Spit it out." Trunks as he went to the window and tossed it open. He was eager to be gone.

"If you don't review this now, Devero may have some legal means against the Capsule. It requires the President, that's you, to go over and approve some things in the first twenty four hour period of the contract." The little man was starting to sweat.

"How long will this take, minimum?" Trunks turned and sat in the chair and pulled out a pen.

"About 4 hours, sir." The entire office groaned.

Trunks tried to count to regain his slipping composure. "Count to ten. Count to ten. Must not be like my father. People are good. They do not deserve to be blasted into oblivion for my own selfish reasons. Count to ten, Trunks!" Then it came to him. The perfect way to stop Pan. Dialing quickly he listened to the rings. One. Two. Come on, come on. Three.

"For crying out loud this is my private line. Who are you? What do you want, I am trying to train here." His father's voice raged through the phone at him. For once that booming yell actually had a soothing effect. Trunks was never so happy to have Vegeta in his corner, as he was at that moment.

"Dad! It's Trunks, I need you to do me a favor." Trunks smiled. Getting Vegeta to help him was not going to be easy. Good thing he had the perfect strategy "This will keep mom from worrying about me a lot over the next few weeks. Maybe months. Make that years."


	10. Chapter 10

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 10

Vegeta stood at the door of that insufferable whiner Son Gohan. How had he been talked into this again? He felt like he had while taking orders from Frieza, that bastard. This was not something Vegeta wanted to do. It was something he had to do. He thought of the Saiyan heir as he rang the doorbell. This child was going to owe him when it was born. As soon as the next next Saiyan Prince came of age, Vegeta would have an accounting in the Gravity room to make up for it.

Videl answered and immediately started to cry at the very sight of him. "No! There can't be another enemy threatening earth. I don't want to lose my Gohan."

Gohan rushed over and pulled her into his arms. Looking over her head, he dropped his jaw "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to retrieve your daughter for my son. He can not get out of the office."

Videl stopped crying at those words, and looked at him warily.

"How dare you scare me to death like that." She wiped her tears away, and motioned for him to come in. "You never visit, so of course I would assumed the worst."

"No, thank you, I will be collecting Pan and be off." Vegeta refused to enter with a firm shake of his head. The sooner this was done, the faster he could back to doing the things he actually wanted to do.

Gohan gave a worried look. "She is not here. A friend of hers came by earlier then expected. They left for Satan City a couple of minutes ago." Gohan turned to look at his wife, and then back to Vegeta. Gohan's expression turned serious "You know about Pan, don't you."

Vegeta gave a self-satisfied smirk and fired back truthfully. "The boy has told me nothing." With that he shot into the air.

"Ohh, he knows alright." Videl held on to the door, a concerned look sweeping its way over her face. "What do you think we should do?"

Gohan gave it some thought before saying. "I think we shut the door and pretend he never showed up."

Nodding Videl swung the door closed with one hand. "Good idea."

Pan let the wind run through her hair. She had barley believed what she was sitting in. Devero had laughed at her expression "I know it was your favorite one at that car show, so I figured I would bring it over for you."

Pan had been astounded. She turned to Mark, who was driving with expert precision down the winding road. "How did you get a 1975 T-top corvette here?"

"It is amazing what you can do when you have more money then brains, isn't it." Mark smiled as he down shifted. The corvette speed forward and Pan squealed in joy. "I had it sent over so you could see it. It wasn't easy though. Capsule don't have the technology yet to capsulize a classic."

Pan's heart was thundering. She absolutely loved this car! She was so excited she never noticed the powerful Ki that was rapidly closing in on them.

Vegeta noticed Pan immediately. If it weren't for her condition he would simply land in front of the couple. With and irritated sneer he realized he would have to wait until they stopped some where. Looking further down the road he realized there was a T in the road. Ah ha! Landing he waited on the road for them.

It didn't take long for the yellow corvette with fine black pin striping to come into focus. Vegeta felt his face twitch a bit as he waited for the car to slow down for the turn. Yep. any minute now. Any minute, now?

Mark was bragging to Pan about his driving. Reliving some of his older more impetuous days. "I will show you what you learn in stunt driving school. Don't worry too much about the speed, I attended the Richard Petty driving academy three years in a row. Now that was the class of a lifetime, everyone should go." The car whizzed into a power slide, going side ways on the road. Pan screamed in fear. She was not worried about herself. It would be a shame to ruin such a lovely machine after all.

Vegeta unnoticed by the occupants considered staying just were he was and powering up. That was no good. The car would impact and Pan could get injured. The possibility of him hurting his grandchild was enormous. Jumping out of the way at the last second the car zipped past him. As he lay in the gravel at the side of the road in a cloud of dust, he began to wonder why he was even out here. But hey, more importantly, wasn't that a 75 corvette that kid was trying to destroy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A half an hour later Vegeta burst into a small Bar and Grill in Satan City. He would have been there sooner if he had not take the time to admire the corvette, with all leather interiors, and several added features parked just outside.

He was no longer in the mood to play around. He wanted to go home. Grabbing the phone out of his chest armor, and called Capsule headquarters. "Trunks Brief, Now!" Not the usual `'please' for the Prince of Saiyans. Oh no! "I wanted to let you know that we are all at Chester's. As soon as you get here to pick Pan up, I am going to kill that no account speed demon she is with." Vegeta barked back into the phone. He was unprepared for Trunks' sudden spewing of excuses. "Listen, I am dirty, hungry. Plus there is no room in my armor for my wallet. That woman, you call a mother, made sure I had this cellular device so she could reach me, but not so much as a slot for a credit card. So I am completely out of cash. I don't care how you do it, boy! Get down here before I blow up this entire section of the city, your mother be damned." As he hung the phone up he looked at the 24oz steak being carted by him. This was worse then working for Frieza, much, much worse.

It was then, a hand grabbed his arm "Vegeta?" Pan looked at him in surprise. "I thought it was you. What are you doing here?"

"Car trouble." The black eyes narrowed on the person who had caused his discomfort.

"That's too bad. Hey come over and sit with me and my friend, Mark." Pan smiled shyly. As Vegeta began to shake his head she added, "He said he would pay for your dinner."

At that moment the biggest hamburger he had ever laid eyes on danced past his face on its way to a table.

Pan watched as Devero did the impossible. He was endearing himself to Vegeta, of all people. Vegeta was eating with great zealous, while recounting tails from his past. Devero smiled at Pan. Then nodded to the waitress to pour another drink for Vegeta. Who gulped it down just as he had his last seven glasses, "What is this stuff?"

"It's Jim Beam, straight I might add." The waitress shook her head as she answered.

After she had moved away Devero muttered to Vegeta. "Back home we just call it juice."

"I think I want to move to America. The juice we have here is more of a fruity variety. My woman likes to try and mix health powers and such in them. It tastes horrible." Vegeta said with no ill effects, as of yet.

Pan let out laughing and Devero joined in.

"You know, I like you, boy. It's to bad I will probably have to kill you later. " Vegeta turned serious as he looked at Devero. "I normally can not tolerate anyone."

"I can vouch for that!" Pan added, thinking of the history between her Grandfather Goku. "But Vegeta, Mark is pretty special. He is the only guy I will even talk to these days."

"Not true!" Vegeta started to laugh drunkenly, "You talk to Trunks. Or maybe you just sleep together." With a shrug he grabbed more French fries. "I don't really know nor do I care. Just as long as I do not end up in the middle of a mess like this again."

Pan blushed and ducked her head down. Devero paled a bit and looked to Pan. "I think I will call his wife to drive him home, now."

Pan dug in her bag and handed Devero her cell phone. "Yea maybe we should have done that earlier."

Devero tossed through the contacts until he came to the Capsule Compound contact.

Pan sighed, "Thank you for calling for me. If Trunks does answer, please don't tell him I am here."

Mark knew that was not about to be a problem. Right now, Trunks Brief was neck deep in paper work. Or so Mark thought.

Next chapter is going to be great! I don't want to give anything big away but… oh what the heck. It is what you have been waiting for Trunks and Devero are about to go toe to toe, in front of Pan. Is there anyway this earth boy is going to stand a chance against the power of a trained Super Saiyan? Look for it!


	11. Chapter 11

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 11

Devero looked up as he walked out the door and groaned "Not again." He grabbed Pan, as she stepped up behind him and turned her back. "Look away, and stay close."

"What." Pan was suddenly surrounded in a ball of flashing lights. Vegeta behind them was wavering on his feet, as he tried to block the popping bulbs.

"Mr. Briefs! Mr. Devero!" Was chanted over and over again as the reports pressed in on them.

"Is it true that Global and Capsule are contemplating a merger?"

"What is the government saying about impact this will have on the economy?"

"Mr. Briefs, since when have you started taking an interest in your family's business?"

"Since I realized I would have the power to SUE people like you into oblivion!" Vegeta may have been a little drunk, but he was by no means incoherent.

"Who is your date, Mr. Devero?" A woman's voice yelled over the crowd. "Let's get a nice picture for tomorrows papers."

Mark looked over his shoulder still trying to shield Pan from the wildly popping flares of cameras. "My date is none of your business. I am going to ask nicely. Please go away now." To Pan he whispered with more then a twinge of irritation, "I am so sorry about this."

"Happens all the time?" She smiled almost finding this funny. She had still not realized the implications of the report's words. Mark nodded as he tried to think of a way to his car. They were suddenly jostled around as Vegeta pushed his way out of the building. For all intents and purposes it looked as if the Final Flash was about to make a big come back.

Devero's arms slipped and Pan looked over at Vegeta. Her face exposed, for all to see.

"Oh My! Isn't that Mr. Satan's grand daughter!" Someone yelled.

"Devero and Son Pan? Wow, this is one of the biggest story in years."

"Pan, What is your take on the merger between Global and Capsule?

"When did you meet Mr. Devero?"

"How serious are the two of you?"

Pan was relieved her pregnancy wasn't showing, yet. If Trunks saw that in the papers he would have killed Mark. "Please!" She cried out putting up her hands. "No comment."

Mark did the only thing he could do. He started to laugh in an effort to play off their claims. "Your cover is blown now, Pansy!" He stopped shielding her, and drew his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close next to him and faced the adoring public. Then quietly he whispered, "You should have kept your head down."

Some reports began to laugh. Others just snapped more pictures.

"If you want to ask questions of me, that is Okay." Devero gave a flashing grin that was meant for front-page news articles. "But please, Vegeta and Son Pan are my guests this evening. I would appreciate you clear any interview with them first."

Pan shrugged and nodded to the crowd. Vegeta just balled his fist and tuned his back on the fray. Battles in real life he understood. Battles in the media were for Bulma and their son.

"Tell us where did you two met"

Devero started answering questions. Pan smiled and tried to look normal as possible. As she listened she became more in awe of Mark Devero. He was calm and assertive, a real port in the storm. If only she had only met Mark, before Trunks. There was no room in her heart for anyone other then her lavender haired Saiyan Prince. She had come to accept it over the course of the day. Being out with Devero had only shown her that no matter how wonderful and perfect the man was, she would always pine for Trunks. How could she be out with a man like Devero, and her mind being completely void of anything else aside from Trunks? There was only one answer and that we she still loved him with all her heart. Knowing that, there was no choice but to accept his proposal and pray for the best.

"So you want a cover picture, huh?" Devero's eyes were lighting up with emerald fire. Nodding to one of the Cameramen who had worked his way to stand just before them. He was in his element. All the attention only made him more dramatic. He looked down at Pan. "Excuse me, but," He lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her tenderly.

It took all her effort not to laugh, sense his lack of seriousness in the pose. A sudden explosion rang out and the earth shook. Pan pulled away quickly. She and Devero looked to Vegeta who had a smug expression on his face.

Seeing them staring at him, he shook his head. "It wasn't me. Maybe you should ask him?" Vegeta pointed across the street to Trunks.

The dull roar of the media went to frenzy as Trunks advanced on Pan and Devero.

"You are pushing your luck Devero. First you go after my company behind my back and now my woman." Devero looked at the enrage man coming toward him with growing concern. Well, who in their right mind wouldn't? The guy was actually starting to glow like the sun. "I am going to punt you back across the ocean!"

"Trunks." Pan mouthed his name.

Vegeta suppressed his grin. It was about time that boy got here.

"Mr. Briefs, what is your take on the merge with… owwf" Trunks slung the reporter out of the way.

Cameras where exploding, with light, around Pan as she tried to rush over to Trunks. Devero caught her arm and stepped in front of her. Obviously hoping to end any unpleasant scene. "This is my doing, Briefs. We can settle it ourselves later. Just leave Pan out of this."

Trunks looked at Devero, standing with his arm out to his sides blocking Trunks from reaching Pan. "You should have taken your own advice. If you have a problem with me, you should have come after me, not my company!" The glow was getting brighter. It was flickering off and on more and more.

"You went after Capsule?" Pan looked at Devero with stricken eyes.

Devero looked down at her face and nodded grimly. "I told him in the states I was not done with him, Pan." Devero looked back at Trunks "You have no idea how much you have hurt her. I couldn't stand by and watch it happen again."

"So you inferred in our lives." Trunks didn't waist another moment he rush over and slammed his fist into Devero's stomach. Devero bent around it. Trunks had a passing moment of pleasure watching the other man gasping for breath.

"Trunks, NO!" Bulma ran into the commotion. She threw herself over Devero. "Stop this right now! Have you lost your mind?"

Pan stood stunned for a moment before trying to drop to her knees next to Bulma. "Mark!" She reached out and brushed his dark brown hair from Devero's face with tender care. "Breath Mark, Breath!"

"I- AM- TRYING." Devero choked pushing up on his hands.

Vegeta started to laugh. "Good punch." He quieted down when Bulma sent a death glance his way.

Trunks was still raging. "Get up!" He held his fists at his sides, as he yelled. "I am not done with you."

"Yes, you are." Pan stood up and started to push Trunks away. "Leave him alone."

"No!" Trunks yelled back at her. The anger was clearly in full effect. Even having pan standing before him trying to talk him down was doing nothing. "Name one good reason why I should?"

"I am asking you too." Pan ignored the questions that flew at her from the people around them.

"I said a good reason!" Trunks tried to push past her as Bulma pulled Devero to his feet. "You just gave me another reason to pound on him some more."

Vegeta started laughing hysterically again. If he had a flag he probably would have been waving it. It wasn't that he disliked Devero. He just enjoyed watching Trunks getting this worked up over something. The boy had hardly ever shown much fighting Saiyan spirit. Watching it now, plucked at his pride.

A fist flew again and Devero landed on the cement again. Bulma turned to Trunks with shocked eyes of disbelief. "Are you insane?! Pan get him out of here."

Trunks turned to Pan and mocked, "Yeah, Pan get me out of here. Your boyfriend is going to wake back up soon, and I am going to hit him a few more times." Trunks prepared for her to swing on him.

To Trunks utter amazement, instead Pan started to walk away. "All right, Trunks, take me home. You have already beaten Mark up twice tonight. I really don't think I can stand another display of your manhood."

So, umm, anyone want to tell me who won? Because, I am still not so sure. Don't get worried, this is a T/P story. I haven't forgotten. It's just no fun to make it EASY on them. That leads to dull story line. heaven forbid.


	12. Chapter 12

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 12

Pan waited by the door of Trunks's car with her back to him. The small arms locked protectively around her waist. Trunks felt a heavy weight crashing down on him. She was absolutely furious with him. He turned to see his father lifting Devero over his shoulder. Vegeta was talking to his very nervous mother. Trunks let his gaze travel down to his fist. "I could have killed him." He said to himself. The force of his rage was still seething with in him, but it was starting to settling now. That bastard had kissed Pan, and in front of the entire world. What else could he have done? Stand there and let it happen? Not likely. He walked over and unlocked the car door. He reached out and pulled it open for her in more calm then he was feeling. "Pan, I…"

"Don't speak to me." She shoved her palm in his face. Pan refused to even look at him as she slipped into the seat.

Trunks growled in response. He leaned on an arm on the roof of the care to stare down at her with intensity in the shining blue eyes. So she was going to be bitchy about this, was she? Well, this was territory he had been in before with women. But it only ever happened when the woman thought she had the upper hand. Trunks narrowed his eyes and looked at her crossed arms. Slamming the door in high irritation he moved to the driver's side. Trunks decided to keep silent as he firing up the engine in his car. He laid his foot down hard on the petal, and peeled out of the parking lot. Much like a spoiled rich teenager throwing a tantrum with his first sports car.

It was an hour later that Gohan heard Videl screaming for him. She couldn't possibly be calling for him? She already knew he was in the shower. Gohan reached down and turned off the water. He heard nothing. He slid the curtain and stepped out reaching for his towel, as the door flew open. An icy cold wind busted all over his naked body. "Sweet Dende, it's cold!" He shivered. Before looking up to see his wife standing there staring at him. Clearly unaffected by the view that presented it's self.

"Gohan, it is all over the news! You have to see come, quickly!" Videl's eyes were large as she spoke. Just as quickly she took off back down the hall, leaving the door open.

Gohan grabbed his dark blue terry cloth robe and pulled on. He followed her out dripping water on the carpeting. As he did, he heard "Capsule and Global PR representatives tell Z TV that to nights fight between Mark Devero and Trunks Brief was simply a misunderstanding, and is of no concern to the corporation's new business alliance. They also say, that there will be no charges pressed against either party, ZTV's Brandon Brodie was on the scene. Brandon, what happened out there tonight? Was it merely a misunderstanding or something more?"

"It was definitely much more then a misunderstanding, from what I saw, James!" Brandon stood outside Chester's with his microphone. "Mark Devero, American Business King, was giving a friendly interview with the press when Capsule Corporation President Trunks Briefs attacked him. But the fight was not merely over companies' recent dealings. It more likely had to do with Devero's date for the night Son Pan, grand daughter of Legendary Mr. Satan…"

Gohan turned three shades of green. Soon after the valley echoed with "Trunks, I am going to kill you!"

Pan was biting her lip to keep from yelling. Of all the brainless things to do, this had to be the top of the list. There she was about to tell him, at the first chance she got, that she wanted to marry him. And what does he do? He ruins it, and by bashing Mark. Mark, poor guy never had a chance. That is probably what upset her most. Trunks was a Saiyan. Capable of unspeakable power, and how did he use it? He beat the crap out of her Mark! Mark who was always there, always kind, and always on her side! If she wasn't being sucked dry by the baby, Trunks' baby. Let's not let him off the hook for that one either. She would have attacked him herself. He was expecting her too. Pan could tell by the tension that was rolling over him. She looked over at him with a nasty look.

Trunks caught Pan's movement out of the corner of his eye. He was keenly aware of her. Just not for the reasons she thought. Truth was anytime now she was going to realize he was not taking her home. After all she was mad at him already. Let her add kidnapping to the list of his offenses today.

The doctor wrapped Devero's chest as Bulma looked on.

"You have two broken ribs, Mr. Devero, and a nasty concussion. That is not taking into accounting all the other minor cuts and bruises you sustained. You will be in lots of pain for the next few days. I will give you pain pills to make it better. But I suggest you don't travel until the bones get a good chance to set. Do you have anyone to stay with here?"

Devero was about to answer when Bulma replied, "Yes, of course, He will be staying here. My family and I will be looking after him. Is there anything else?" 

Mark twtiched at her words. Mrs. Briefs wanted him to stay in the same house with Vegeta and Trunks? She had to be borderline insane! He opened his mouth, but the infamous Bulma Briefs settled a look on him that had quelled Saiyan uprisings in her home for years. Thinking better of his actions, Mark settled back into the pillows like a good patient.

After the doctor left, Bulma looked to Mark "I am so sorry Trunks did this to you. He gets his temper form his father's side of the family." She sat down in the chair next to the guest bed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"He took her, didn't he?" Devero whispered looking at the ceiling.

"If you are talking about Pan, yes. He should be home soon, pretty beat up himself." Bulma leaned forward and tried to make the young man more comfortable by rearranging his pillows. "As tough as my son is Pan's father is tougher."

Devero started to laugh and then cried out in pain, "I doubt that."

"No, it's true!" Bulma smiled. "Are you really as sweet as you appear? Because if so, I have a daughter about Pan's age..."

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Brief." Devero let out a long soulful sigh, "But I really do love Pan."

Bulma saw Vegeta standing at the door arms folded. She thought of Yamcha as she stared at her husband. "You may feel that way now, Mark, but feelings can change."

"Pan's never have. Even in Alaska all she wanted was your son. I think I was doomed from the beginning." Closing his eyes, a weariness sweeping over his features. "If you don't mind I would like to rest now."

Bulma left the room and Vegeta flicked off the light. As he closed the door Vegeta watched Bulma walking to their room. The door clicked shut. Vegeta opened his hand and stared at the senzu bean. Maybe this wasn't the time for small favors. Maybe Devero was the force that was finally pushing Trunks toward Pan after all these years. If that was so the last thing they needed was for Devero to leave. Destiny was in play. Far be it for the Prince of Sayains to intervene.

Pan uncrossed her arms and sat forward in her seat. A glanced around knew this road, and it did not lead to her house! "Trunks, where are you taking me?" Trunks remained silent. At least until she hauled off and punched him in the arm. He didn't retaliate at all, just smiled, and kept driving. "Tell me where you are taking me." She demanded.

"Oh, you mean, I am allowed to talk to you now, your royal bitchiness?" His voice was seething with sarcastic malice. "I didn't realize I was to be granted the privilege."

"Stop it with the mellow drama! Answer my question." She was tempted to reach over and grab his neck with both hands. Her mind playing the word squeeze, squeeze, squeeze over and over again. The frustration levels off the charts where Trunks was concerned.

"We are going on a trip down memory lane." Trunks looked at her, then back at the road. "That is all I am saying."

"You had better tell me where we are going." Pan looked at the sign they were passing and stopped in mid sentence. The just word came to mind and popped out of her mouth. "No."

"So you figured it out. Your getting quick on the draw, Pan." Trunks taunted her.

Pan stared out the window. They were headed to Trunks's private house. The same one they had been snowed in together. Even in the middle of summer she felt an icy blast as real as them memory of the passionate night they had spent there. "Why Trunks? Why?"

"I learned a long time ago women have a weak spot for fond memories." Trunks pulled into his drive way.

"You have to take me home, Trunks." Pan said in a wavering voice. She knew he was right. Just looking at the place made her mind reel with sensually explicit scenes. The glow of the fire on hot skin. The smell and taste mingling in her mind caused her to shiver against the imagined cold. If she went in that house she would lose all of her resolve.

"I will, I promise." Trunks got out of the car. He wasted no time as he walked around and opened her door. "As soon as this night is over, I will take you back to your parents house."

Pan tried to be brave. She sat there looking up at him with shimmering eyes. The pale face was etched with nervousness. "This wont change anything."

"I think it will." Trunks turned up the corners of his mouth in a sell assured fashion and held out his hand. "Because I intend to make you swear you'll never leave me again."

"HA!" She could not restrain the bark of laughter. Although humor was far from what she was feeling. All she could do was sit there trying to buy time. Waiting for some miracle of fate to rush in and rescue her. "And how do you expect to accomplish that?" Pan looked at his hand then to his face. Tentatively she reacted without thinking and took his hands. Their fingers connecting with the barest touch, before he latched his hand firmly on to hers with almost aggressive intent.

He was totally serious when he pulled her up against him "Please don't ask. I want to show you." He bent his head to hers. She turned her head from his to avoid the kiss. Instead his mouth went for her throat and traced his lips down her neck.

The breath caught in Pan's throat as her head fell back offering him more access. The brown eyes fluttering shut as feeling surged back to life.

HAHAHAHAHA I am going to stop there. Ouch ! Hey stop, ouch, ouch Hey! That hurt! Stop throwing stuff at me. I will work on it more tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 13

"This is not fair, Trunks" Pan looked sky ward and suppressed a groan. Trunks ignored her as he nibbled on her neck. He murmured something, but she couldn't make it out. "What?" She felt her knees starting to wobble. She was never going to last under this new sensuous assault. Sure, her mind demanded she take control. A well-placed knee to the groin would cool his adore quick enough. It had worked numerous times before with other men. Still her heart beat rapidly with wild excitement. It swelled in her chest almost choking off her air supply. This was all she never dreamed could happen. Then there was her body. It was on fire for him. She couldn't hold still no matter her concentration. Her mind shouted "Weakling!" But her heart and body replied with a firm, "Shut up!"

"I said all is fair in love and war." Trunks smiled as he picked her up and held her against his chest.

Pan's eyes had a cloudy look of desire on them. She was trembling in his arms just like she had that first night. Pan rested her head against him and sighed, "Which one is this Love or War?"

"Love, darling, definitely love." Trunks carried her to the door and kicked it open.

"You know how sappy that just sounded." She laughed as she looked into his azure eyes. Looking at the door she added, "You just broke your lock."

Trunks set her down and flicked on the switch. This time light flooded the house. "Yes, but I finally paid that power bill. You should be proud of me." He took her shoulders and pointed her to the couch. "Sit down. We are going to talk."

Pan looked up at him as he shut the door by pulling a chain across it. Then pulling a small table to brace it closed. "Last time you said that I ended up pregnant." She waited for his to turn to her. Slowly she ran her hand down his chest to his waist. Grabbing the waist of his pants she pulled him too her "Can't we just have sex, I mean it's not like we can do anymore damage that way."

Trunks' mouth dropped open a bit. He had no idea why this house effected her like this, but he did like it. "Tempting, but no. Go sit."

"Really?" Pan let go and stepped back "I don't want to talk to you. You and I have lousy conversations anyway. We do the other much better."

She was right. There was no denying her reasoning. It was all Trunks could do to refuse her. He kept in mind that if things went well, and she stopped being stubborn they could be in his bedroom in no time. He walked over and sat down in a near by chair then kicked his feet up on the ottoman. "Pan, I have been patient with you. I have asked you to marry me, more than once. You are carrying my child. I have told you that I love you. I want to know what more you need from me?"

Pan looked blankly at him. What was he trying to get at? "I don't want anything from you. I have already decided."

"I know, there has to be something, Pan." Trunks looked at her with frustration eating at his features. "Just tell me what it is."

Pan walked over and knelt down next to him. "I was trying to tell you, I have decided to marry you."

Trunks's eyes opened wide at her words. He must have heard her wrong. "Say it again."

"I said, I have decided to marry you." Pan leaned up and kissed him "You were right when you said I was just delaying the inevitable. You and I should be together, and raise our baby with both parents. It's only right."

"You are marrying me for the baby then." Trunks felt as if he had been punched.

"I am not going to lie, Trunks." Pan knelt back down. She was completely serious. "I would never have given in for any other reason. I love you, but I never thought this would last. The baby gives us something to fight for."

Trunks swallowed. Memories of the night at the lodge seeped in on him. Things were working out just as he planned. Pan was going to marry him and stay with him. Forever. Because of the baby he had forced on her. She still had no idea he had done this on purpose. He dreaded to think what would have happened if she had found out. He swore silently she never would. All that mattered now was that she was here with him. The rest would see to it's self.

Trunks stood up and took Pan's hand. He walked back to his room with her following attentively behind.

"Your not going to waste any time are you?" She blushed as he opened the door. Trunks didn't respond. They had been separate for months. The desire in him was strong and he knew that with the first touch she would melt into him. Nothing stood between them now. He never answered her with words. Trunks let his body do that for him.

As his hands skirted over her breast he realized how much fuller they were. That was just one of the slight changes her body was undertaking. She was far more sensitive to his touch then before. It excited him that she was carrying his child. That someday this house would be full them. He grinned, as he told her what he was thinking. Pulling her shirt over her head he pressed her back onto the bed. The he dropped down next to her to rove his hand over her abdomen.

"Oh yes, tons of little lavender haired boys that refuse to go to bed and do everything in their power to thwart our very peace of mind." Pan let little kisses flutter across his neck.

Trunks froze for a second. "You right. Soon there will be a little monster demanding all your attention. I had best renew my efforts to get my share now." With that he resumed his attack on her clothes. Pan let out a happy squeal that rang through the house.

The next morning light slipped over the edge of the bed where the two naked lovers lay entangled in the blankets and each other. Trunks stroked her hair absent mindedly with his eyes closed. Pan opened her eyes and stared across the room over the perfectly expanse of Trunks chest. The moment was cut short when Pan suddenly sat up and looked at Trunks pathetically. "I'm hungry."

Trunks let both of his hands clap over his face. "I should have expected that from a Son. Don't tell me I am marrying a female version of Goten."

"No! It's the baby. I was hungry before I got pregnant. Now I am starving. Constantly." Pan leaned back against the pillows. "After we eat, I have to check on Mark. I feel so bad leaving him like he was. I hope your mother..."

"I hope my mother had the good sense to kick him in his unmentionables and walk away." Trunks grumbled. Then casting a glance at his fiancee. "You are never going to see that man again."

"Trunks!" Pan yelled in disbelief. Of all the things to expect this was not one of them

"I mean it, Pan. I hate that man! No. I loathe him." Trunks gritted his teeth. Jut the thought of Devero was sending him to fits. Red hot rage boiling in his veins.

"I don't care how you feel about him. He is still my friend. He hasn't been anything but good to me." Pan argued. She could see where Trunks was coming from, but it made little difference. She liked Mark, and Trunks could not dictate her life.

"He is nice because he wanted to sleep with you." Trunks growled as he kicked himself free of the blankets. Coming out of the bed in a fine snit of temper. "Don't give me that look, it's true."

Pan stood up and grabbed up her clothes. "Why do we always end up fighting?" She started out the door. "No, don't answer that. I am going to take a shower."

Trunks looked up "Wait for me. I am coming too"

Pan turned to him in all her naked glory. "No your not. I am taking a shower, and you are going to cook this little guy some breakfast before he eats me!" She pointed to her stomach.

Pan left the room and Trunks dropped to sit on the bed. "I sure hope there is food in this house. Dende knows what she will do to me if there isn't!"

Bra Brief walked into the kitchen to find her father eating his breakfast. Her mother was staring at the paper. Neither of her parents noticed her entrance. Not the homecoming she had been expecting. "Hello! I am home." She dropped her bags on the floor with a thud. She held her arms out.

Bulma looked up and cried out. She ran to hug Bra in a warm embrace. "Bra, baby I thought you were in Europe."

"I was, but then the Mediterranean seemed kind of boring when I got word of the latest gossip in Satan City. Where is that brother of mine?" Bra looked over at her father who was still eating. "Hi Daddy."

Vegeta waved at her, but kept his eyes on his plate. It seemed he was afraid it would disappear if he lost his concentration on it.

"He never came home. I called Gohan, but he hasn't seen Pan or Trunks. I am beginning to worry." Bulma's shoulders dropped. Vegeta's head snapped up. Looking from side to side he spotted her keys on the table and inched toward them, slowly.

"What ever possessed him to take on that guy, uh, Sargeryo guy anyway?" Bra let go of her mother. She walked over to a kitchen chair and sat down crossing her legs as she leaned back.

Bulma turned to her daughter with an annoyed look "Devero. His name is Mark Devero. You had better be nice to him, Bra. He is going through a lot right now, poor boy."

"Be nice to Devero? Haahahahahaha." Bra squeezed her eyes shut as she laughed. "That is a good one mom. I will never have to set eyes on the son of a bitch. Trunks probably killed him in that fight."

"Actually, He has two broken ribs and a mild concussion." Vegeta answered in a mater of fact tone. "But then if you go upstairs you will see that for yourself."

Bra fell over in the chair "eewwwf" She stood up. Her blue hair in her face and tried to wipe it off. "You mean that creep that tried to take over my grandfather's company is in this house! WHY?"

Bulma sat down and took a long fortifying drink of her coffee "He didn't try to take over. He has invested in Capsule. The company is doing better then it ever has, all thanks to him. The man is a business genius. His exploits in management and social affairs are practically legendary. Since he took over at Global the company's worth has doubled. It is now on the forefront of industrial design. Did I fail to mention it has only been seven years since he made his debut to the public as the President of Global Inc?"

"He is to injured to fly. The doctor believes he should remain here for a week so he will be staying." Vegeta added rather bluntly.

Bra walked to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle "Did anyone think to give him a senzu bean?"

Bulma opened and closed her mouth. She had completely forgotten about those. Vegeta resisted the urge to bang his head off the table. "I thought about it, but I didn't want to use them up. I might need them for ... uh…. sometime."

Bra popped open the bottle and dumped one into her hand. "I am going to go take care of our guest once and for all. Then he can get on a plane and out of our lives." With that she stormed down the hall to the main guest room.

Devero groaned as he tried to sit up. This was torture. He had never had broken ribs before. The concussion was nothing new to him. He had fallen off his pony in a polo match once and been trampled by some of the other players. He had thought that hurt. Now he was learning what pain was.

The door was thrown open and a beautiful girl stepped in. She looked amazingly like a very young Bulma Brief. She was dressed in faded jeans and a tight black shirt cut to the midriff. "So your Devero. Get up, I have your breakfast." She held up a little white seed.

"If that is breakfast around here, I am in trouble." Mark smiled at her "You must be the infamous Bra. Your mother told me about..."

"Shut up and eat the stupid thing" Bra took his hand and folded the senzu bean in it.

Mark looked at it then to Bra with confusion "What is it?" Bra glared at him and crossed her arms like her father. Shrugging he put the bean in his mouth and prepared to swallow,

"You have to chew it," Bra burst out and Devero started to choke. He finally chewed the blasted thing and swallowed.

"That was pretty tasteless if you ask me. You need to learn how to make a western omelet or pancakes or... WHAT THE?" Devero took a deep breath. The pain was gone. "What was that thing? Never mind!" he jumped from the bed in his white sweat pants and grabbed Bra's face between his hands "You are the blue haired angel of mercy! Thank you!" With that he gave her a quick kiss full on the lips. It was over just a quickly. Devero let go and looked down at his chest in wonder.

Bra stood eyes wide. Her hand lifted to lips. Slowly her eyes narrowed on Devero. He was not even paying attention to her anymore. His hands were roving over his bandaged chest in awe. She pulled back and let her fist fly right into the side of his head. Devero was knocked backward on the bed. Looking up as Bra reached over and grabbed his chest bindings. She put her knee on the bed as she leaned in to consume his vision. "Don't you ever do that again." She hissed at him then let him fall back on the bed. "Worthless Bastard." She muttered as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Bulma stood out side with the breakfast tray in her hands "How did it go?"

Bra spared only a brief glance at her mother "You had better get him another senzu bean. I think he may need it."

Trunks watched as Pan dunked her tea bag in the boiling water. She looked all soft pink and glowing from her shower. There was a towel wrapped around her head to keep her soaked hair out of her way. "I never realized what a good job my maid does. The kitchen is fully stocked with everything we needed. I need to give a raise."

"I will be forever indebted to her." Pan cut into her cinnamon apple sticky bun. They sat in silent for a moment. Pan opened her mouth to speak.

"No." Trunks answered without looking at her

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Pan gasp.

Trunks looked up at her "Yes, I do and No."

Pan charged in, "You can't control me, Trunks. I will go see Mark sometime."

Trunks dropped the butter knife and placed his hands on the table as if he was dealing with a child "You are right. I can't stop you. But I am the one with the car. You will not be leaving here until I say so."

Pan looked at him with large eyes. "You say so. Of all the nerve." She stood up and walked to the other side of the room then turned on him. "I will be going where ever, when ever, to see who ever I want. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Try it." Trunks held up the keys and dangled them off his finger at her.

"Is that a dare?" Pan asked, It was the calmness in her voice that should have given him a clue. "You really think you can stop me. From way over there."

"Pan. You know as well as I do, that even on your best day I am way faster then you are." Trunks set the keys down on the table. "There is no way you are getting my keys."

"I can see where I would need them." Pan pointed at Trunks. "That would be if Grandpa hadn't taught me this little trick." She in one fluid motion she placed two fingers to her forehead.

Trunks jumped up realizing to late. He was indeed to far away to stop her. In a blink she vanished from sight. "NOOOO! How come nobody told me she could do the instant transmission! This is just so wrong." Trunks scooped up the keys and headed out the door. He had to find Devero if he was ever going to catch up with her. "As soon as I get a hold of her, I am going to duct tape her wrists behind her back." Trunks promised him self.

I hope you are all enjoying this out there…


	14. Chapter 14

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 15

Pan was a bit shaky as she rematerialized. She grabbed her head and bent over a bit. That instant transmission sure could take it out of you. As she tried to get her bearing she hear a loud thwack. Followed by Bra hissing "Don't you ever do that again." Pan's vision focused to see Bra bent over a stunned Devero. She had her perfectly manicured hand wrapped in the bandages around his massive chest. She dropped him and left the room "Worthless bastard" Slam!

Devero reached up and rubbed his head "What? What did I do this time?"

"You must have that effect on all the ladies." Pan hardly recognized her voice it was so weakened.

Devero looked over at her then his eyes got wide "Pansy!" Devero rushed over and grabbed her. He supported her weight against him as he led her to the bed. Once there she slumped down on it. Devero sat next to her "Dear lord, what did he do to you, baby?"

"Nothing" Pan rested her buzzing head against his shoulder. "I did this to myself."

Devero set her gently away and then lay her back in the pillows and stood by the bed looking down at her. "You know if you ask me, this family is like a race of some sort of freaky super humans." Devero rubbed his head again. He glanced at the door and frowned "I can't tell you when the last time I got laid out by a girl."

"Last fall, Anchorage." Pan opened her eyes laughing at him "You remember that girl on the roller blades, don't you."

"That does not count! She body slammed my bike at a billion miles an hour." Devero frowned

"And you cried like a baby about the brush burn." Pan started to sit up. She was finally recovering. The dizziness was gone.

"It covered my entire left from my shoulder to my knee!" Devero whined "I had a fever from it for crying out loud." Pan started to laugh at him. "I am glad you are always so worried about me." He looked sarcastic "What happened after glowing boy knocked my ass out last night."

"We went to his house and he convinced me to marry him." Pan looked at Marks eyes go dark. It was if she had just sucked the life from him with her words.

"Why!" Devero pushed out, past the anguished expression. "He beats me up, and you run off and celebrate by getting engaged?"

"It was not like that, Mark." Pan put her hands out trying to explain. She had known he had intentions toward her. It was not like he ever tried to hide it from her. She had just thought that after the last discussion they had about the baby he knew where they stood. They were friends. Strictly friends. It seemed she had under estimated his feelings. "I am sorry if this hurts you, but I love Trunks." Pan knew now was the time to show him the very best reason they could never be together. "Mark, You know how you said that Trunks' family was like a race of freaky super humans. Well, you kind of hit the nail on the head."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit down Mark, I am going to tell you a story about a planet that was called Vegeta." Pan was serious and somber.

Trunks burst through the front door. He felt Pan's ki close by. "Mom, Where is she."

Bulma dropped the papers she held in her hands "Trunks! Your home, at last. We have to talk the PR reps are on their way over. I need you to get dressed for.."

"Not now, Mom." Trunks walked with long strides across the room "Just tell me where she is first. After I take care of this I will be right back."

"I think she is out back by the pool sulking." Bulma tilted her head. Trunks thundered off toward the pool. "I wonder why Bra has him so worked up?"

Trunks pushed the door opened and saw the long jean clad legs on the lounge chair. "What do you think your doing." Trunks stepped around to face her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bra pushed up on her elbow and swept her sunglasses off her eyes.

"Bra? But, But where is Pan." Trunks eyed his sister with massive amounts of confusion.

"So, It's Pan these days huh." Bra hid her stunned shock under a guise of cool acceptance. "Since when have you two been an item?"

"Officially, since yesterday, but technically since the night we were snowed in at my house." Trunks watched his words seep slowly into his sister's head.

"You mean you and Pan... that night."" Bra looked away then back at her brother. "I am losing my touch. I should have seen that five miles off. How serious are the two of you?"

"If you call engaged and expecting a baby involved." Trunks turned from her. "I know she is around here somewhere I have to track her down."

"Maybe she is with that ass, Devero." Bra ran her hand through her hair. She answered without thinking. Her mind was hashing out little things. Like I am going to be a sister-in-law. Oh my god I am going to be an Aunt!

Trunks froze "Devero is here?"

"I thought you knew." Bra looked at him. Trunks didn't give he a chance to see his expression he just ran. Bra stumbled a bit then raced after him. If Trunks was going to polish the floors with Devero again, she wanted to be there to see it.

"You mean your Grandfather Son Goku and Vegeta Briefs are the last survivors." Mark asked. Coming from anyone else aside from Pan, Mark would have laughed him or her out of the room. But he had seen too much in the last 24 hours to dispute what he had just heard. Trying to turn it on a lighter note. "Well, I am glad I couldn't hit Trunks back last night. All I need is to get a fine for harming an endangered species."

"That was not funny." Pan stood up and pulled Devero with her.

"No it wasn't but what do you expect me to say." Devero shrugged "It doesn't change how I feel about you, Pan. But it makes me see what draws you and Trunks together. I could never compete with that kind of a bond."

"So I take it you will be on the next plane out of here." Trunks stepped through the door.

Pan's head went up her hair bouncing she moved so fast. Devero just looked up and thrust out his chin.

"If you are going to pulverize me again, please don't go for my ribs first. I would prefer to be unconscious before you do that again." Devero seemed to expect the worse after their previous meeting.

Trunks could hardly look at the man. The fact that Pan stood so close to him just served to aggravate him further. "Pan, could we talk in the other room."

"Sure, I guess so." Pan walked over to Trunks and then looked at Mark. He was standing straight his face impassive.

Trunks and Pan left the room without another word. Bra stood with a satisfied smile on her face. "How come I have a feeling you were trying to come between them as well as mess with my family's company?"

Devero looked at Bra with an intent gaze. "Yes, I did try to come between them, but your family's business has always been safe. If you have had enough gloating at my expense please, leave." He turned his back on her as if just as the movement was done she was dismissed.

She walked into the room and closed the door. Her pride not allowing him the final words "I don't care who you think you are in your world, but your nothing in mine. You can't even hold a candle to my brother. So I can assure you that there is no chance for you and Pan any more. Your best bet is to take Trunks advice and get on that plane. Light on out of here as fast as you can."

Mark whirled on her. He was hurting from the recent events, and if Bra Briefs wanted to be the one to take the blunt of his pain then so bet it. "You know the more you talk the more I know I don't like you. Your mother wanted to fix us up. Now I see that she would have to be deranged to even consider it."

"Are you insulting my mother?!" Bra froze. He could see the red in her eyes and was thankful for it.

"No." He pressed. "I am insulting you."

Bra cried out in rage and swung on him again. Mark was prepared this time. He side stepped smoothly and took her wrist in his hand and pushed her to the bed using her own force against her. "Blind rage will get you no where, Miss Brief." He looked down at her. "I am not a totally unskilled fighter. The problem is I studied the art of defense, not combat." Bra turned over so she was lying on her back. She was watched as he bowed and exited the room. Rolling back over she gave her rage free rein. Punching a kicking the pillows and mattress.

"I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him." She screamed into the blankets. "Owwwwww."

Trunks and Pan walked into the living room in complete silence. Trunks had his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Pan was not sure if he did this out of affection or that he was scared she would use her instant transmission technique again.

"Mr. Brief." Trunks looked up to see his mother with four men sitting around the coffee table. On it was piles of paper work.

"Trunks, these are the Capsule and Global PR reps. they are here to undo the damage you and Mark did with your tiff last night." Bulma patted the seat next to her.

Trunks started to bulk, but Pan took his hand and walked around and sat down beside him.

"You see, Mr. Brief, this merger is in the best interests of both companies. It was an excellent idea on the part of Mr. Devero. This bad press has caused a bit of a stir about the two of you. Mainly in the area of your personal lives. You are both known as two of the top 10 bachelors in the world. Your recent skirmish over Ms. Son has made her an idol of sorts. It has given bad images of the two of you and is detrimental to the companies" One of the men proceeded to inform Trunks with charts and graph that he flipped through grudgingly.

"So what are we to do about this?" Trunks tossed the papers to the table "What is done is done."

Mark Devero entered the room at that moment. "What is this, Travis?" he looked at one of the reps. the man got up quickly and rushed a folder over to Mark. Mark opened it and looked at the front page. "Your not serious." He looked to the other in the room as if they were insane. "This will never work."

"Yes it will." Bulma said clearly "If you two want to save these companies from public scandal."

"Would some one tell me what is going on?" Trunks threw his hands up and rose to his feet. Pan grabbed the matching folder to Devero's and opened it. A quick laugh escaped her.

Bulma took Trunks by the shoulders and turned him to look at the man he despised most in the world "Trunks Brief, you are now looking at your new best friend. Mark Devero. You will need to do everything together over the coming month. The two of you will be nearly inseparable allies to the eyes of the world."

Devero and Trunks stared at each other icy blues facing the forest green.

"No Way IN HELL!" Mark yelled as Trunks shouted "Over my dead body!" then in unison "I hate him."

"The story we are prepared to tell the media is that Son Pan and Mark Devero are an item, and that Trunks Brief was merely concerned about her personal well being. Since she is a close family friend."

Devero shook his head "Pan has already made her decision. I have been informed she is marrying Mr. Brief."

Trunks looked at Devero with surprise as he added. "He is correct. It will also be hard to conceal the fact that in five more months Pan is going to be having my baby."

Bulma sank to the couch and looked at Pan. One of the reps looked at his papers, then threw them behind his head grabbed a note pad and started writing in frantic motions.

The rep known as Travis looked at Devero's' emotionless expression then to Trunks' somber one "Congratulations, I hope a wedding is in order."

Trunks looked at Pan who was patting a very stressed out Bulma's hand "Shortly." Pan leveled her eyes with Trunks. She could feel the pressure in the room.

The silence was deafening. Vegeta walked in and cast a few looks around the room "Awe, I thought you, idiots had left by now. Woman, when are you getting rid of them?" He noticed Bulma's eyes welling up with tears. Flashing a dark glance around the room he shouted. "What have you done to my woman?! I swear if you have caused her any pain I will..."

"Trunks is pregnant." Bulma cried as she rushed over to her husband. She threw her arms around Vegeta and wailed into his chest.

"Umm yes. Something like that." Devero finally snickered a bit, but was cut down by evil looks through out the room.

Vegeta growled, "Who told? I wanted to tell her. I finally get a chance to tell her something that will shut her up, and one of you blabs. Whoever it was step forward so that I may kill you quickly." He advanced on the party, bringing his fist up. The other arm locked around Bulma in a protective hold.

Trunks stood with his arms crossed as he debated with himself. It would be so gratifying just to say it had been Mark, and watch his father solve all his problem. "It was me, Dad." Then raised one ahnd to signal to his father. "What I want to know is who told you?"

"You did, but that is a long story." Vegeta looked down at his shirt. The blasted woman was getting his spandex wet.

"The real question here is what are we going to do about this situation? Capsule and Global are the most important things at this moment. We can't wait around and let your soap opera life style sink the ship so to speak." A Capsule representative looked over at the Global representative's mad doodling. "Got any ideas yet or are you working on an art project?"

"Putting in applications at the nearest fast food chain sounds good to me." He muttered as quietly as he could. "We should stick with the best friend approach for right now. Until we get a chance to cram this with the other PR personal. Someone is bound to have an idea who to get us out of this mess."

"Sorry, but I already have a best friend." Trunks refused.

"Ahh yes we know, A Mr. Son Goten, Pan's uncle in fact. We already took care of him."

"Took care of him? What did you do to my Uncle Goten?"

"We handed him a camera and told him he would be the lead photographer on a new Sports Illustrated Swim suit magazine in we in the Sates. He seemed really happy about it." One of Global's men responded. "Trust us, it was not an easy thing to do. The cost was tremendous, but we knew there was no chance he would say no to the opportunity given his record." He flipped to a page in his book with a picture of Goten on it. There was a short biography by it. "It say right here in the biography that he has a weakness for beautiful girls."

"Let me see that." Pan stood up and snatched it from the man. The book contained massive amounts of information on family and friends. There was even a picture of Piccolo and a few sentences about him. "I don't believe this. How did you get these? What are you, secret members of the CIA, FBI, IRS or maybe MIB?

"We're worse. We are exactly who we say we are, public representives reps."

Devero flipped through his folder "What is this tennis, jogging, volley ball, paintball." He showed the page to Travis.

"These are some activities we would like to see you and Mr. Brief taking part in together." Travis smiled, he seemed very proud of himself.

Trunks started to laugh "Hey, sure why not. I wouldn't mind hitting you tennis balls, leaving you panting by the side of the road, eating sand, covered in paint."

Mark shot Trunks a thumb up, and took a pen out of Travis' jacket and began writing on the paper. "Here you go all fixed. There you go."

Travis scowled at the page "You crossed out all the athletic activities. What are these chess, checkers, and monopoly?"

"If that isn't good enough you can add feeding pigeons to the list." Mark smiled "I know exactly where I stand in this relationship."

Trunks scowled "If you think you can beat me at monopoly bring it on."

"Done!" Devero fired back. "Just find me the board, moneybags."

Pan jumped up. "I know exactly where they are kept too." She stepped around Trunks. He watched her rush out of the room with a happy expression. She really did want him to work things out with Devero. That was not likely to happen. Trunks had a new short-term goal. HE was going to be the new supreme ruler of Park place.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 15

Bra dumped a mountain of whip cream on her hot chocolate. Opening a bag of marshmallows she grabbed a handful and mashed them on top. Turning around she rummaged through the cabinet. "Fudge sauce, fudge sauce." Her mother walked into the kitchen as sat down at the table

"Isn't that a Bra emergency, super calorie, I am really pissed off and can't do anything about it, chocolate drink?" Bulma blinked at the culinary delight.

"Yes, but I need fudge sauce." Bra replied still sorting through the cabinet.

"Your father ate the rest last night with his ice cream."

"NOOOO!" Bra dropped on the floor. She bent her head and started muttering all the vulgar language she knew.

Bulma got stood up and walked over to her. "I haven't seen you this upset since you got the pimple right before homecoming. What is it?"

Bra froze, and a flash of Devero standing over her as she lay on the bed flickered across her eyes. "It's Devero. He said something I didn't like."

"Everyone say things you don't like at some point, Bra " Bulma rubbed her daughter's head. "What did he say exactly?"

"That he didn't like me and that I am prone in fits of blind rage." Bra stated as if he had just desecrated Kami's tower.

"You are." Bulma sighed "I think you should go talk to him about it. He is with Trunks. They are setting up for a board game in the den. You can find him there."

"He and Trunks are doing what?" Bra looked confused.

"Long story." Bulma put up her hand up to cut Bra off. "I think it would be great if you went in there and gave him a chance."

Bra smiled "With Trunks diverting all his attention, you are so right." She lit up in a bedazzling light. She reached over and grabbed a large pan from the rack.

"What are you doing, Bra" Bulma warned

"I am trying something new, instead of blind rage." She smiled and swung the pan testing its weight in her hand "I want to try this thing called a sneak attack! Whack! Whack!" Bra bounded from the room leaving Bulma shaking her head.

Pan rested her head on the table and watched Trunks and Mark set up the game. Mark snatched the racecar out of the box and set it by him. Trunks shrugged and reached for the cannon. As Trunks pulled out the money he looked at Devero and narrowed his eyes. "Pan, you be the banker. That way we will know no one cheats."

Mark's expression mirrored Trunks "I do not cheat."

"I didn't say you did." Trunks warmed the dice up in his hand. "I just don't want you crying when I beat you."

"Delude yourself all you want Briefs. I am a master at this." Mark nodded to his appoint. "Business is my game. Roll. High dice goes first."

Trunks tossed one to the board and it slid a ways before flipping to six "Yes, Lady luck is on my side tonight."

Mark grimaced and snatched the other dice up "Show me six." He said in a good natured voice that masked the concern on is face. The dice twirled on its corner before coming to rest on six. "Looks like your only lucky because you are sitting so close to me." Mark pointed to the bard and Trunks grabbed up the dice again

"We'll roll both this time." He was about to let go when Bra entered. She was quiet as she slipped in "Bra, what do you want?"

Bra stood up straight dropping the pan to her side. "I heard you were in here. I thought I would come see what you are doing." She saw the board "Monopoly? Can I play?"

"No." Trunks and Mark said in unison. Trunks looked at Mark darkly. "Stop doing that."

"Me? You're the one who has done it twice today." Mark winked at Pan, who started to laugh.

Pan looked over at Bra with glowing happiness in her eyes. "You want to watch the battle of the business men too?"

"Sure why not. Trunks whipped up on him before. He'll do it again." Bra approached and sat down opposite from Pan. She placed the pan in her lap and leaned on the table.

Mark looked at the pan then back to Bra "What's with the pan?" He asked tentatively. Distrust high in those dark green eyes.

"Oh, this?" She smiled at him "I was going to do some cooking. I came in here to see if you would want anything."

"Does that mean I can have more then that bean you gave me earlier." Mark teased back.

Trunks and Pan knew full well her cooking expertise started and ended with buttered toast. They looked at each other with Do-you-know-what-the-heck-is- going-on looks. Pan was the first to shake her head.

Trunks smiled "Yeah I think I would like you to cook up some of those wonderful Bavaria waffles you make so well."

Bra snapped her head around and looked at her brother with huge eyes. She certainly did not find his joke remotely funny.

"While you're at it, you can hook me up with what ever you want. I am not that picky." Mark grabbed the dice and rolled them on the board ignoring the glares and the teasing eyes around him "As long as it tastes better then that bean."

Trunks lowered his head into his arms and held back his laughter "What is with the bean."

Mark watched the dice fall "Look a five and a six." He exclaimed just before he heard a solid thump. Looking up he saw Trunks rubbing his head and Bra marching out the door swinging her pan in a manner that would have made Chi-Chi proud.

"I will be back with take out for Pan and Mark, but first I have to cook up some of my special waffles for Trunks."

The game lasted long into the evening. Trunks did take Park place, but Devero would not relinquish Boardwalk. The money in the bank was dwindling. Pan had long grown tired of the game and retired upstairs for a nap and returned.

Bra the new banker was quite happy with her role at first. Now she watched the clock tick by as the two entrepreneurs went head to head in a sudden death match. Trunks tossed his dice down. "Seven. Umm"

Mark jumped up "Yes!" Trunks looked he was going to land on the fully developed real estate know as Marvin Gardens. This was the moment that would chance the course of the game.

Trunks rubbed his lavender hair through his fingers as he ran scenario after scenario through his head looking for a way out of his predicament.

The answer came in the form of Bra propping her feet on the board scattering the figures everywhere.

"This is boring why don't we go out some where." She looked at Pan who was staring mouth open at her. Trunks smiled.

Mark looked as if he was ready to cry. ThenHe flashed over a few emotions ranging from anger to annoyance.

"What." Bra battered her eyes innocently in his direction.

Mark stood up and no one spoke. The silence echoed off the walls as they waited to see what the American would do. In the end he sighed out, "I think maybe she is right. Let's get out and do something fun." He reached out and pulled Bra up by the arm. "Trunks follow me in a bit with your car. I am going back to Chester's with Bra. That will probably throw the media way off the trail."

Bra shook Mark off her arm "You cant use me like that, Devero."

"That is good since I am not trying too." Mark opened the door and waited for Bra to follow. As she stepped past him, he whispered "I just realized how much you like me, and we really need to talk about it."

Bra ignored him, and she turned "Trunks don't be too far behind us. I might fall asleep considering my present company."

Trunks looked at the monopoly pieces on the floor "What just happened here? I thought he had to spend time with me not my kid sister."

"Don't get jealous." Pan tilted her head and looked really cute. Trunks's looked over at her as if she had lost her mind. "He has to spend time with you, but I doubt the PR reps are going to mind him going out with Bra, and meeting us at Chester's. It probably make them this this who mess was over your sister. Which will make you look like an over protective brother and Mark as a skirt chasing sleaze. Let's call this the Chester's adventure two."

"That is a great idea!" Trunks grabbed out his phone and dialed quickly "Yes, this is Mr. Briefs transfer me to the Public Relations department." He cupped the phone in his hand. Looking at a confused Pan. A bright smile flooding his face. "If he is going out with my sister, then he wont have to hang around with me. I feel sorry for Bra and all, but I want to spend more time with you then Devero."

Pan watched him plot over the phone with the vultures at Caspule and swallowed hard. What had she just done to poor Mark and Bra?


	16. Chapter 16

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 16

Bra looked at the 1975 corvette and blinked her large blue eyes. "Where did you get this?"

"Some guy in North Dakota had it. I had some work done to it, but it was really well taken care of before I bought it." Devero opened the door for her and waved for her in.

Bra stepped over and sat down. "You know this has to be the ugliest car I have ever seen."

Mark looked as if she had just sucker punched him. Darkness fluttered over his eyes. "I am sorry it does not meet your high expectations, your highness. You know one would think you were some kind of princess the haughty airs you put on." He stomped his way around the back of the car.

Bra leaned over to watching him in the rearview mirror. As he reached the back of the car he raised his hands in from of his face, as if he was grabbing something with both hands and shook the imaginary object. She suppressed her amusement at his displeasure.

Devero got in the car and looked over at her. Bra cast him a devilish grin. "What?" He glanced around the car's interior. He looked high and low "What?"

Bra tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing. What is your problem? Paranoia run in your family?"

Devero's eyes bored into hers "You were smiling. It hasn't even be twelve hours since I met you. But I know that if you smile at me, for any reason, I am about to be in a whole lot of pain."

"There is nothing about to hurt you." Bra sat back and looked up at the T top roof.

Devero shook his head. The car roared to life and the radio rang to life with it.

Bra looked over at Devero in shock. "Metallica? You don't seem like the type."

"If it eases your opinion of me, listen a bit longer. They are in live in symphony." Devero nodded, "But I actually like the band."

Bra looked over at the man next to her. He was handsome and well dressed. She knew he was a bit ruthless in business. He had gone after Trunks and Capsule, never in her memory had any one even dared such a move. There had been men that had tried to challenge one or the other in the past. Never had they made a direct siege on both at the same time. Then to find out this was all over a woman. Pan to be precise. It was shocking for Bra to realize that Pan could stir this kind of devotion from Devero. Trunks she could see. Three was history there. Devero was another story. The mere fact Pan had interested him was a mystery to Bra.

"What are you thinking about?" Devero's voice pulled her from her musings.

"I was wondering what kind of man you really are?" Bra watched him flinch.

"I am a cold hearted ruthless bastard that tries to get a head by preying on the weak." He shifted the car and it raced forward. It was the same move that had Pan screaming and clinching the dash. Bra, on the other hand, relaxed into her seat. She was more then comfortable. Devero didn't like her diving head long into his personality.

Pan had taken him at face value never caring to find out more then what was just there on the surface. Devero was all right with that. He had a smooth polished outer shell. He had grown in the light of the media all his life. He did what was expected of the Global heir. He was in all aspects perfect. He was Mark Devero the complete businessman, the image of power, control, intelligence, and charisma. That was what he had been breed, raised, and trained to be. What kind of man was he really was not something he had ever had a chance to learn. There was no Mark Devero the man. He was Mark Devero, President of Global Inc. He shook off the unpleasant thoughts and maneuvered the playing field to a subject meant to unnerve and shock the young Miss. Briefs. "Let's talk about something else like this sudden attraction we have starting here."

Bra started laughing at him. "I have heard it all now! Attraction." She scoffed and looked out the window.

"I am serious." Devero remained calm. "At first I thought you were an over protective sister, that you hated me for your brother. Over the course of the day I have started to suspect other wise. So tell me."

"Tell you what?" Bra stiffened

"Am I right? Do you feel an attraction starting here?"

Bra crossed her arms "And if I said I did?"

Devero looked out at the road "Then that would be a bad thing. Since I will now ,and forever, love Pan. I may never have her heart, but that will never change mine."

Trunks swept Pan up in his arms and kissed her. She slid her hands up over his shoulders. She lifted her head away from him. "What about Bra and Devero? We should be heading out soon to meet them."

Trunks shrugged the idea away. He pecked a kiss on her lips. "We have a few free minutes before we have to leave." The blue eyes roving over her body in pure lust.

"Are you suggesting something more explict?" Pan teased. She knew perfectly well that he was, and did not have a single desire to stop him.

Trunks growled and hiked her up into his arms. "Yes, Sounds good to me. Just one thing though." He waited for her to give him her full attention "Let's take our time."

"You are so bad." Pan laughed as he moved across the room.

Vegeta watched the lovers walk up the stairs as he toweled his forehead. He had a plan of his own. Things were working out well as far as he was concerned. Devero had left with Bra and Trunks and Pan seemed closer. Reassuring Vegeta that his grandchild would be close to him.

Devero was the best match he would find on this planet for Bra. He had spent more time then one would suspect searching out the proper mate for his only daughter. Goten was far to much his father's son in Vegeta's estimation. When you paired that with his lack of desire to actually fight. Devero on the other hand, did fight. Just not in a way most Saiyans were used too. The only problem was that the man was not a warrior. He had a high ki for a human, but it had never been properly developed. "What a waste." He muttered.

"Did you say something, Vegeta?" Bulma walked up behind him. She was putting in an earring.

"Did you know our daughter left with Devero?" He turned to Bulma.

Bulma glowed in sudden delight. "I think that is great. Are you fine with the thought of your little girl with a man like Devero? I mean, I think that would make the perfect solution for this situation."

"I have plans of my own for Devero." Vegeta set his eyes level with Bulma's. There was a wealth of underlining mean in those words

"You have?" Bulma's was lost at his words. What could Vegeta see in Devero? He had never been overly found of anyone. In fact he rarely spoke to anyone outside his very small social circle "What could you possibly be thinking?"

"You will see when it comes about." Vegeta replied vaguely. He looked off in deep in thought.

Bulma began to have an uneasy feeling about this. Vegeta never took interest in anything. That Mark had captured his interest was striking. Such interest didn't bode well for the Global president.

Trunks lay propped against the pillows in his bed. He held Pan against him, breathing deep that scent of her perfume. He really had to find out what shampoo that was. His arms wrapped around her waist so his hand could rest near her stomach. In the quiet of the room he felt the tiny ki. He had noticed earlier, ever so slightly stronger. He moved up to nestle his face in Pan's flowing wisps of hair and whispered in her ear. "Do you feel that?"

"Hummmm" Pan tried to roll over to face him. Trunks held her immobile. "Feel what?"

"The baby. Can you feel it" Trunks asked quietly. It took some concentration to feel the child's presence. Trunks was enjoying this moment.

"Feel the baby? Did she kick?" Pan sat up quickly ripping Trunks arms from her. She put her hands to her abdomen and moved them around "I didn't feel anything!" At first she seemed upset. The thought of missing some thing so significant as the baby's first movement, gnawed at her. The looked in doubtfully at Trunks she said. "Are you sure?"

"I didn't mean feeling the baby move." He flipped her stray hair from her face and kissed her softly "I meant the baby's ki fluttering. He is a Saiyan after all."

"Oh, now you sound like Vegeta." Pan started ignoring Trunks quick statement

"What is wrong with my father?" He began, but she never paid heed. She just talked right over him.

"I can hear you now, I am the Prince of Saiyans and my child will be the strongest in the universe. The Saiyan race depends on him, and that is how he talks. This baby is going to be a girl." Pan turned to see Trunks look of surprise "That is something you can't control, Mr. Super Saiyan."

"Hey! Watch the Super Saiyan cracks. I didn't hear you complaining about it earlier!" Trunks watched her blush and turned her head from him quickly.

"That was a low." She pressed her face into the pillow and started to laugh.

"Of course it was. I had to get one to go with the thousands you throw my way every day." He slid his form next to hers. They sat there for a long quiet moment basking in the warmth of each others naked skin pressed close. Trunks brought his hand up to cup her breasts and pull her closer. He bent to kiss her and she raised her finger to his lips to halt him.

"Bra and Devero are probably waiting for us." She reminded him in a husky voice.

Trunks bit her finger and let his teeth slip over it. "How can you think of them, when we are so close? I can't seem to focus on anything else."

Pan stood up and then pushed him back down to the bed so that she held him to the bed. Tossing her hair back she gave a wicked look "I have had lots of practice suppressing my desire for you over the years." She leaned down and began kissing and sucking on his neck. She was rewarded with a deep groan of desire rising in his chest. "Years and years of suppressing. I had to force myself to think of other things. You know I had fantasies about this."

"You fantasized? About me!" His blue eyes shot open. The shone with delight.

Shed lifted her head and nodded at him "All the time. Some were childish and sweet, but there were some that were down right bad."

"Care to share?" Trunks was liking this conversation. The idea of Pan lying in her bed dreaming of him was making him so hard it hurt.

"I don't think so." Pan laughed at his disappointment. "I think what you dream up will be dangerous enough."

"You're a tease." Trunks pouted, "Son Pan, there is no getting around it. You are a very accomplished is a tease. It isn't fair. You get me all hot and bothered talking all dirty to me."

"Did not." Pan gasped out. "I was merely stating facts."

"And when the moment of truth shows up, you back down. Talk about let down." He grinned at her. Turning on his charm trying to get his way. "Come on. Share."

"We just had sex! Trunks, your sister is expecting us."

"I don't care about Bra, right now." He began massaging her breasts in his hands. Using his skill until she cried out from the pleasure of it. "As for the argument we already had sex. That may be true but there is no once a day rule."

"There should be." Pan panted, with mock disapproval as he fought to roll her under him "Stop that."

"No. I have a new plan for tonight. We stay here until we can't move." Trunks tried to grab her legs, but she clinched them together.

"How about this, we finish what you started here, and then go to Chester's." She placed her hands on his chest to hold him off, it wasn't working to well. To make matter worse she was losing her concentration on anything other then him and what he was touching.

"No" Trunks refused "I like it here better" Letting his hands rove up and down her legs causing little shivers to race up her spine.

"I make a deal then. If we go to Chester's tonight I will not only tell you one of my fantasies, I will live one of yours out withyou." Pan was could barely keep the rasp out of her voice. The air was growing to thick and hot.

Trunks stopped "Promise?"

"I Swear! Now, PLEASE, say yes! I can't take much more."

"Would you stop glaring at the waitress?" Devero lifted the beer he had just received. "She hasn't done anything."

Bra watched the petite red head walk away. "She is stupid. If I have to hear her fawn over that fact you were Global's President one more time! Blah." Bra looked over at Mark.

He nodded happy that Bra had not turned her irritation on him. "You get use to it. I am sure your brother has his own groupies."

"That maybe true, but at least he doesn't let them drool over him, and then tip them afterward." Bra looked at her watch. "Where are those two. I don't know what they could be..." She didn't miss the pained look on Devero's face. "Doing. You are going to have to get over her. She is carrying my brother's baby."

"I know that." Mark drank deeply. The glass crashing to the table empty. "You don't have to remind me at every turn that Trunks and Pan are the scared couple. Next you will tell me that their bond is so strong it is telepathic."

Bra flinched. If Trunks and Pan became as close her parents that was actually possible. It was really to bad that Devero was suffering so badly over Pan. It made it harder to hate him. It reminded her of kicking a puppy. "How about we go dance while we wait for them?" Mark looked up and shook his head. Bra rolled her eyes at him and put her hand out across the table. "No? Come on, I bet you can dance. You are probably pretty good."

"No, I am not a good dancer." Devero replied "That is one thing I never excelled at."

"Well, I am not going to sit around an watch you mope all night." Bra stood up, and pulled her skirt down around her thighs in a rocking motion. "So you are either going to dance, or I am going to bust you in the head with that beer bottle and make you."

"I am not going to dance." He drank the rest of the bottle and held it out her. "Here, smash away."

Bra looked at the bottle then at Devero. It was so tempting.


	17. Chapter 17

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 27

Bra lifted Mark's arm around her shoulder. "You are going to have to help me, if we want to get your drunk ass to the car." Bra laughed. The drunker Mark had gotten the more he had loosened up.

"I no drunks" Mark looked happily at Bra as he found his feet. "Your sajjer ating. Thatz no white. Xajjerating?" He looked at Bra for help and she busted out laughing. "No, no I gonna get dwis white."

"Maybe tomorrow morning." Bra walked for the door. Mark was doing amazingly well. If he kept his mouth shut, no one would know he was bombed. She got him to the car and put her hands out for the keys. He looked at her blankly. "I need your keys."

"You need me please?" He jolted so hard he almost felt on the pavement. Bra rolled her baby blue eyes, and grabbed his belt. She was digging into his pant pocket when he stammered back. "Geeze, don't halfa be do rough bout it." Bra pulled the keys out as Devero reached over and her chin in his hand and kissed her. She leaned back against the car clinching the keys in one hand. The other rose to his arm to push him away.

"Not now." Bra turned to unlock the door.

Devero stood behind her as he said in a confused voice "But you said please."

"Keys." She opened the door and motioned for him to get in. "I said keys."

"But you have keys?"

Bra started chuckling to herself again, shaking her head. "Get in. I'm driving"

Mark reached out and pulled himself into the seat with a small amount of effort "Umm I can't find the seat belt."

Bra rolled her eyes. "You are so drunk." She reached over and pulled the nylon strap over him. As she clipped him in Devero looked at her sprawled across his lap and swallowed hard. After the buckle was secured she looked up at him. The large blue eyes sparkling. "Any thing else?"

She was not expecting what came next. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, again. The seat gave way falling back. The movement threw her full on top of him. The kiss was one of the most intense she had ever received. The warmth flowing through her body as he sparked her passion. He definitely knew how to do this right. She slowly began to kiss him back. When they finally pulled apart he sighed, "It wasn't my imagination, you do taste like strawberries."

Bra climbed out of the car and looked down at him. He was staring up at her with thick desire in her eyes. "You can wipe those thoughts right out of your head. I am not Pan's replacement." She slammed the door on him. She walked around the front of the car with a fierce stride that shook her hips in angry jerks. Pulling open the driver's side door she stepped in.

"I hope you can drive a stick." Mark grumbled.

"I can probably drive it better then you can." She glared over at him "And if you keep kissing me, I am going to break your stick, and I'm not talking about the car."

Mark started to shake with laughter at her expression, "You will? Well then feel free to try!"

"Pervert." She turned away to hide her quick smile at his words. She reached down and pulled her heels off and tossed them to the back seat. "Hold on then." She turned the ignition.

"What for?" Mark felt the car lurch forward and heard the squealing of tires as Bra released the clutch. "HOLY SHIT!

His reaction to her skill only served to encourage her. She had him at her mercy now, and as a Saiyan Princess, she had very little of that emotion.

The loud sound ripped through the room. Trunks lifted his head with his sheer will alone. He reached over and let his hand fall on the alarm clock. Another day at the office had arrived. He let his head drop back to the pillow. The strong fingers going to his eyes in an effort to force away the damning light. He had many mornings like this in his life. Today his bed was like a siren's call. Beckoning him with warmth and comfort. A state of relaxing calm. There was something different about it now. Looking over at Pan next to him he smiled. They had never made it to Chester's. Not that he was too worried about it. He would take his time and pry the information he wanted from his be partner in erotic torture. But that was a thought for another day. He grinned evilly as a new thought took hold. Right now, there was Mark Devero to deal with. Careful not to wake Pan he slipped out of the bed and went for the shower.

Mark, on the other hand, shoved his face into a pillow and clinched his head. "Oh Crap." The words a low moan close to that of a dying animal. The infernal buzzing would not stop. The saddest part was he could not tell if it was coming from inside or outside his head. It could have been both, but he sent up a small prayer that it was an alarm clock. For the life of him, he did not remember setting it. He reached out and slammed his fist onto the nightstand and prayed that he hit the stupid clock. Of course the first several swings missed. Then when he finally got it, the blasted thing fell to the floor and continued it's incessant beeping.

The door burst open, and the hall light spilled on to him. Bra stood in a huge white night gown with Princess in blue across the front. "What is it with all the banging going on in here?"

"What did you do sleep with your ear on the door?" Mark shoved his pillow over his face to block the light and Bra's booming voice.

She walked into the room and grabbed the alarm clock. She wasted no time clicking it off. "No, sunshine, my room happens to be next to this one." Bra tossed her hair and looked down at the man.

"Your room is next to mine?" Devero lifted the pillow a bit. He peeked like a child from under it. No use tempting her with the idea of suffocating him. "Why would they do something like that to me?"

Before she could answer there was a loud knocking at the door. Although to Mark it sounded like machine gun fire next to his ear. "Hey, Devero, Just because your President doesn't mean you don't have to be at the office on time. Come on you'll be late." Trunks stood in the door way all pressed and clean, suitcase in hand.

"I really am in hell." Mark began reconsidering the suffocation part. Death would probably be preferable then dealing with these two on a daily basis.

Later that day.

Videl opened the door and walked into Trunks' bedroom. Pan lay curled around the pillows. It was odd to see her little girl surrounded by the purely male interior of the room. "Pan, baby wake up." She sat down next to Pan and took her shoulder gently.

Pan's eyes came open and she startled at the sight of her mother. "Mom?" Pan looked down and was relieved the blanket was covering her naked form. Scanning around for Trunks she frowned. "What are you doing here?" The voice cracking with sleep.

"Getting you out of bed." Videl got up and walked over to the door. She turned and held up a suitcase. "I believe you need these. Unless you planned on wearing one of Trunks shirts around all day?"

"Thank you." Pan dipped her head as color flooded her cheeks. She was really embarrassed by the situation. Age did not matter when it was your mother catching you in bed with a man.

Videl opened the suitcase and looked up at her daughter "Come on honey, It's not like I didn't figure this out when you told us you were having his baby. Just count yourself lucky. I talked your father into keeping Bulma company while I woke you up." Videl stood up. A concerned look passed over Videl's face as she pushed her daughters head to the side. "Tell that boy to leave off a bit. You can't go around wearing turtle neck sweater every day, and certainly not in this heat."

Pan blushed wildly, as she changed the subject.. "Why did you bring so much of my stuff?"

Videl looked confused, "Trunks called us this morning and told us about the engagement. He told me to bring some of your stuff over. He said you were moving into Capsule with him. Your father and I were packing all morning."

Pan lurched forward and grabbed a shirt from her mother "He told you about the engagement, did he? Thanks a lot for that one Trunks."

Videl frowned, "I suspected this was how you would reaction."

"He never even asked me to move in. I would have said no!" Pan started grabbing clothes. "I wanted to stay with you and daddy. At least until we were married." Pan came out of bed pulling the bed sheet around her. She marched to the shower "I am going to get a shower then I have to eat. But then I am taking daddy over to Capsule Corporation headquarters."

Videl stood frozen. She blinked at her daughter. "Why?" She asked in a low voice, as if she could sense what was coming.

"To kill Trunks, of course." Pan was furious again. How dare he? He never asked! How could he go around making decisions about her life without asking? As much as she loved him, this had to be set right. How could she spend the rest of her life with a man who never stopped to ask what she wanted? Dende knew what else he had done without asking.

Gohan followed his daughter's angry stride off the elevator. She was certainly mad enough to kill. Gohan didn't know if he should be upset at Trunks, or feel sorry for the wrath he was about to face. It was times like this he could see his mother coming out in his daughter. It was a sad day when a man was intimated by his own little girl.

"I need to see Mr. Briefs." Pan stopped short at the secretary's desk. She slammed her hands down on the desk. The dark eyes pinning on the woman.

"He is in a very important meeting right now, Miss." The curly blonde head never even lifted to see Pan's face. She shuffled through papers in a dismissive motion. "If you care to make an appointment, you can try with the front desk in the main lobby."

"Or I can wait until he comes home tonight and climbs into our bed. But that is not likely to happen in the mood I am in." Pan snorted at the woman. She brushed past the desk. "Tell him, his fiancee is here to see him." The she whipped around spilling her raven hair over her shoulders. "Or would you like to tell him that his ex fiancee was here, but you refuse to let her in?"

That brought the mass of blonde curls to her feet. "One moment." She grabbed the phone. "Yes, could you tell Mr. Briefs that a young woman claiming to be his fiance is here to see him." The wait was only an instant.

The door swung one and Trunks rushed out and took Pan up in a loving embrace. "Pan, What are you doing here?" He smiled down at her and flinched at the rage on her features. Then he looked up to see a squirming Gohan. "Gohan, what are you doing here? Did you bring Pan by to see me?"

"Actually she brought me." Gohan nodded to Pan and stepped forward. "I am supposed to kill you. After she is done yelling at you, that is."

Trunks gave a momentary look of confusion "What, for the love of Dende, did I do now?"

"What did you do? You can actually look at me and say that with a straight face?OOOOO!" Pan stepped on his foot as hard as she could. She continued to rage at him. "You called my parents this morning and told them we are engaged! Then you have them bring all my stuff to Capsule. You never even asked me what I wanted. How could you continue to be this over bearing high handed and controlling?! I am not going to tolerate it."

The door was open and a group of men in suits look wide eyes at the quarreling lovers. She couldn't see him, but she could hear Mark laughing hysterically from inside.

"Pan, sweetie." Trunks gritted out, trying to pull his foot from under her heel. "This is not the time or the place to go into this."

"It was not the time or the place for you to call my parents and rearrange my life to suit you." Pan yelled, as she shoved a finger into his face. "It is my life! You have no right! No Right at all!" She was about to continue when Trunks clamped his hand down over her mouth.

"Sorry Gohan, I am going to take her somewhere and talk this out. Please make yourself comfortable. Debbie, call a recess in there." He jerked his head toward the room.

Gohan nodded slowly. "Pan would you like me to kill him now." Pan struggled against trunks over powering command of her body. The voice escaping his hand was nothing more then a muffled string of sound. "Okay I will take that as a, Not right now, Dad. We are gong to talk about this first."

Trunks gave a weak grin to his soon to be father-in-law. "I owe you one, Gohan."

"You can say that again." Mark Devero stood at the door delight spreading over his face. "I never knew Pan could get so worked up. I can honestly say I am glad it's not aimed at me."

Gohan turned and clapped his hand down on Devero's shoulder in an exasperated motion. "You have no idea how lucky you are that it's not. I just opened myself up to her ire. So I am really hoping that Trunks pulls off a mircale."

"Since we are going to recess, Mr. Son, would you care for a cup of coffee?" Mark smiled.

"Coffee would be lovely."

Trunks stepped into the first empty office he could find. He let Pan go. She stumbled from the door. She caught herself and turned on him "Of all the nerve how could you do that."

Trunks slammed the door and reached out to pull her back to him. He held her against him and kissed her to silence. "Is this the only way I can get you to shut up?" He lifted his head from hers. "I am sorry. I thought I would help by filling your parents in and sending them over to see you. You did have a rather exhausting night." Trunks let her go when she failed to speak. "I thought you would be grateful for the break."

"Grateful? My mother woke me up in your bed. I was naked. I probably was reeking of sex. I wanted to die!" Pan cried out in embarrassment.

"You are pregnant with my child. How do you think, they believe that happened? Because I am sure it wasn't immaculate conception." Trunks threw his hands up.

Pan wasn't done. She pointed at him "You just told them we were engaged. Did you think, maybe for one second, that I might have been the one to tell them? They are my parents."

"You are right. I am sorry. Anything else I have to atone for today?" Trunks sighed and crossed his arms Vegeta style over his chest.

"Actually, Yes, I am not moving into Capsule until after we are married. Even then I would prefer a place of our own. The idea of living with my husband's parents isn't all that appealing to me."

"Fine, I will have our stuff sent to my town house today. You are not going to spend one more night away from me. We took to long getting to this point in our relationship. I am not about to let misunderstands distance us again." He stepped toward her.

Pan stepped back "It will only be a few months at most. Where is the harm in a bit more times with my parents?"

Trunks laughed, "You were there last night. That is the way I want every night for the rest of my life to be. I refuse to wait for that to happen."

"If we spend every night like that, we are not going to live very long." Pan blinked at him. "The sex is great, but sweet Dende every night?"

Trunks laughed harder "No, I mean, I want to sleep next to you, hold you in my arms, and smell that silly shampoo of yours when I wake up."

"Oh." Pan felt her heart swell in her chest. Hearing him talk to her with such intense emotion melted her resolve. To be wanted so much by him was making her giddy with the sweetness of it all. Trunks hugged her tight and then rubbed her arm. "Is there anything else you did this morning I might like to know about?" She whispered.

"One tiny thing." He kissed her head.

"What?"

"I made an appointment for you to see the doctor for an ultra sound." Pan pulled away and looked at him "I want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Bra grabbed Marron's arm. "Come on, the food is going to be cold."

Marron stood in the elevator at Capsule headquarters with a huge bag of take out in her arms. "You know, I think the only reason you wanted to go shopping with me today, was so that I could help you carry all this food to Trunks."

"I was bored. I needed to get out." Bra shrugged as the door slid open. "There is no one around who is any fun any more."

"You wound me, Miss Briefs, you really do." Mark stood in front of them. "May I ask who your lovely friend is?" Mark reached out and took the bag from the pretty blonde girl. It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do, since she was struggling under it's weight.

"My name is Marron, Bra's personal slave, but I am about to quit and.. Oh my." Marron looked up into a wealth of forest green eyes.

"I am Mark Devero, President of the American company Global Incorporated. It is a pleasure to meet you, Marron." Mark shot her a dazzling grin meant to bring the fairer sex to their knees. Then casting a cold look to to Bra he asked, "Bra where are you taking all this?"

"It is for the Capsule, Global meeting." She looked over at Marron who was staring at Mark. An uneasy feeling working it's way into the pit of her stomach. "I just wanted to drop it off before we went shopping."

"It seems a shame to leave, Bra. We just got here, and I just met Mr. Devero." Marron elbowed Bra. The little blonde inclining her head at Mark in a silent but meaningful motion.

"Think nothing of it." Mark looked at Bra and noticed her annoyance immediately. A slow smile turned up the corners of his mouth. He turned his attention back on the lovely girl at Bra's side. "In fact, maybe we could see each other again if your interested, Marron?"

"Sure." Marron piped up. She was staring at Devero like he was the sexiest man on earth.

"I get off a little after five. You could meet me at Capsule and we can decide then were to go, okay?" He glanced at his watch.

"That sounds wonderful." As Mark walked off down the hall, Marron grabbed Bra by the arms. "Did you see him!? He has to be the steamiest man I have ever seen in my life! Aside from your brother and Goten, I mean. I can't believe it. It's like he fell out of heaven. I am going to just go to the cafeteria and wait until five. You can go ahead without me. No way I am going anywhere until I am on his arm."

Bra walked back into the elevator and dropped her head on the cold steel. She pressed the first button her hand landed on. She wasn't sure what she was going to do to Mark this time, but it wasn't going to be pretty.


	18. Chapter 18

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 22

"So what is the big deal? I just want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl." Trunks watched Pan pace the room. She held one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped tightly around her waist as she moved.

Pan stopped, turning on his suddenly. The glare she shot out at him was simmering with annoyance. "What does it really matter what the baby is? Is it that important to you to have the next Saiyan Prince?"

Trunks grimaced, seeing where she was going with this. "Well, no. But I am dying to find out."

"Then you only have a few more months to wait. The suspense is not going to kill you." Pan sighed deeply. "I think I am going to just go home and take a nap." Holding her stomach she looked down, "I think I a starting to get about as tired as I am hungry. These hormonal rages can really take it out of you."

"Hormonal rages" Trunks ran his hand over his face. " You busted up entire meeting for a venting session on purpose?"

"No. I was really angry with you." Pan walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "But right now, I am really more concerned with finding a good restaurant and getting some rest."

Trunks drew her into his arms. Leaning over to kiss her back, but his kiss went for her lips. The slow lazy pull of his passion. When he finally drop his hold it was with a regretful gleam to his eyes. "All right, Pan, I am sorry I upset you."

"Good. Please go tell my father to met me at the car." Pan walked past him and out the door "I'll see you later. I love you!"

Trunks stood for a moment. He could not believe she was just going to let him off the hook like this. This was way to easy compared to the stubborn resolve she had been handing him to this point. She was pulling something on him. He just knew it, but what? Could she be planning leaving again? No, he doubted that. He walked back up to the office in a daze. Gohan sat outside the meeting room talking with Debbie and Mark. A box of Chinese takeout in his hand and chopsticks in the other.

"Everything better?" Gohan looked up and smiled at Trunks.

"I think." Trunks stopped by his soon to be father-in-law. A weary expression crossing his face. "She forgave me everything, except for the idea of an ultra sound."

Mark looked up with a surprised look, but kept his moth shut. He almost looked as if he knew something.

Gohan gave a baffled expression, and spoke without thinking. "Ultra sound? What about it? I thought she was done with that a month ago."

"I wanted one to determine the sex of the baby." Trunks leaned against the wall not really looking at anyone. He was so lost in thought. "But she wants to wait."

Mark's laughter cut through the office again and several other men in the room looked over at them. Gohan looked over at Mark and started laughing too.

"What is so funny?" Trunks stood up

Gohan wiped his tears away. "Just that you are expecting a perfectly healthy Saiyan girl!" Gohan rested his hand on the desk to keep from falling. "I thought she had told you this when you found out she was pregnant. Sweet Dende Trunks! That daughter of mine has been trailing you along, hasn't she?"

Mark went to the floor, tears of humor in his eyes. "I knew that a month ago! And I am not even the dad!"

"PAN!" Trunks roared and turned to the door and froze. Pan stood there laughing at him with the rest. "When I get my hands on you!"

"Forget that! I brought my dad along to back me up." She smiled and crossed her hands over her chest. "Besides you deserved it. Scheduling things behind my back without asking."

"Call the meeting Devero." Trunks stormed up to Pan, who stood confidently in her place.

"Sure. But why?" Mark climbed back to his feet wiping his eyes.

"I want to take my daughter out for lunch. Then daddy wants to pick up a few things." Trunks towered over Pan, who smiled up at him in impish delight. "A first shopping trip, so to speak."

"Really?" Pan gasped. She jumped up and hugged him in excitement.

"Of course Bulma Jr. needs a crib and a few other things."

"Bulma Jr? Pan choked as the implication of his words sunk in.

Trunks looked in to her face with a serious expression. "Of course, after all she is my mother. I think it's fitting that we name her after her.

Pan paled and started to sway on her feet.

Trunks reached out to steady her. "Just kidding!" He broke in ah happy laugh. Placing a hand on Pan's cheek. "Got you."

"And did you see those eyes! Have you ever seen anything like them? They were like emeralds." Marron gushed as she held up a dress to her slender form.

It had not taken Marron long to realize she was not dressed for an evening out. Now Bra found herself in the middle of their favorite past time. Shopping. But for once she was not enjoying it. Bra was having a hard time focusing. In her minds eye, she saw Mark. His hand tiling up her chin as he leaned in studying her intently with those eyes. Emeralds? No his eyes were darker, like the deep green of a forest. He moved closer his lip hovering over hers. Bra could almost feel the corvette behind her as she relived that moment. She was jolted from her musings as Marron brushed past her.

"Do you think the red is a bit to brazen for me? May be I should go with the blue." Marron looked from one dress to the other.

Bra looked at the off the shoulder little red number, then to the very short skirted blue thing that could barely be called a dress. "I think they will both make you look like an easy slut." Marron turned to Bra, a hurt looking rising in her eyes. Bra clamped her hand over her mouth. Where had that come from? "I'm sorry. It's just that neither of those are really you." Bra reached out and pulled out a pale green sundress with spaghetti straps.

"You are right." Marron reached out and touched the dress. "No point in showing off everything I've got on a first date." Marron turned and hung the other dresses back up. "I am going to go try it on. Do me a favor and pray I am not wearing it to long tonight." She winked at Bra with a knowing grin.

Bra felt her jaw drop at her friends words. This was not like Marron at all. Bra had seen Marron in action in the past and never had the girl been so excited about guy. Well a guy that wasn't Goten. Marron was by no means easy either, but she was practically throwing herself at Devero!

Damn, Mark for starting this little game. Marron was her best friend. What gave him the right to do this to them? She crossed her arms over her chest as a scowl dropped to her perfect face. Just last night he was holding her. Touching her. Kissing her. Sweet Dende. Bra snapped up. She was starting to dream about him again. As Marron floated out of the dressing room and twirled around, Bra realized. She was falling for Devero as well. Damn him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Devero walked through the door at Capsule. The meeting had been easily cleared out. Many of its members rushing out with the gossip that Capsule's President was finally going to take a wife. They were also overjoyed as well that he would be having a baby shortly. It had been hard to answer their questions without giving away all he knew. When it was personal, these kind of things got difficult. Mark needed to work off some of this excess energy before he went out with that little blonde. Marron, that was her name. He had only asked the girl out to get under Bra's skin some more. Lord knew she deserved it. He was pretty happy he had. Marron would be a nice distraction from the recent events. Spying Vegeta walking down the hall he shouted "Mr. Briefs, a word of you please."

"Vegeta." Vegeta turned and looked coldly at him. There was something really intimidating about Trunks's father that was for sure. Still Mark could hardly put his finger on it.

"Yes, Vegeta." Mark rubbed the back of his head in a motion that was reminiscent of Goku. Poor Mark, had no idea that was not endearing himself to the other man. "I was wondering if you have a gym in the house, or if I need to go get a temporary membership at a local one. I will be here a while making sure the business transaction goes smoothly."

"So you are finally ready to train." Vegeta smirked at him. The pleasure on Vegeta's face should have been the first clue something was very wrong. Mark knew there was more in those words then appeared. "Follow me." Vegeta said simply. He lead Mark to the door of the gravity room and pulled up some Saiyan fighting armor. It was thrust under Mark's nose. "Put this on." He almost added, if you want to live. But there was no sense warning the boy of his impending doom. The lad was intelligent and just might run.

"I have sweats in my room." Mark replied looking at the alien suit with distrust. Taking it up in his hands.

"You need to wear that." Vegeta opened the door. "Trust me." With that he pushed Mark inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta hovered over the struggling earthling, as he tried to rise in mere 10 times earth gravity. Devero had managed to get to his hands and knees but seemed to be able to rise no farther. There was still something intriguing about the boy though. His power level did not rise. Yes, it had been high to begin with, but in Vegeta's experience the more an earthling struggled the higher the ki would become, until it hit a peaking point. It was highly unlikely that Devero would walk around in his day-to-day life at his highest possible power level. Made more unlikely because the boy had never received any real training as a warrior.

"You really are a pathetic species." Vegeta muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry... to, uhh, disappoint you." Devero watched the sweat dripping on to the floor. It was hard just to breath in the overwhelming pressure. "When I asked for a work out I wasn't expecting to have to fight for my life."

Vegeta snorted. He dropped to the control panel. It was possible the energy he had sensed from Devero had been a mask, a mere illusion. Still as Vegeta lowered the gravity to normal he was disappointed. How could he have been so wrong? Devero still lay on the floor. His breathe coming in deep pants. "You may leave now, so that I can get some real training done." Vegeta looked over at the helpless form.

"I can't seem to move." Devero groaned.

"Bah." Vegeta lifted his arm to shoot a ki blast across the room "You will either rise or get roasted. Your call." The beam bounced around the room. Vegeta slapping it back to the floor, like a volleyball. It hit the wall and zoomed him at Devero. Mark had risen to one knee, his other foot planted on the ground.

"What in the world?!" He threw his hands up over his head. His palms opened as he ducked his head to his chest in an attempt to shield himself.

Vegeta flinched. Bulma was going to kill him. The blast hit Devero's hands and then a bright light shattered through the room. A kaleidoscope of colors enveloped the younger man and the ki drained in to his open hands. Vegeta froze as the boy's ki jumped and then filtered back down. "What was that boy?"

Mark stood up completely rejuvenated. "I am not sure." Mark looked at a baffled Vegeta "I have never done anything like that before."

Vegeta nodded as his realization dawning. "I have, but only once before. You will never make a great fighter." Vegeta walked over to Mark and studied him with dark calculating eyes. "You are a planet defender. Some how you have the ability to negate power attacks. I have seen it on other planets before, but never this one." With that he punched Devero in the stomach causing him to fold around his fist. "But your lack of training leaves you easily open to physical assaults." Vegeta removed his fists and watched Devero lose his lunch all over the floor. "You need much more training. Therefore, I will see you tomorrow."

"I don't like it." Pan stood back and looked at the dark cherry crib with the canopy.

Trunks was standing by it looking up at the little pink flowers on the cottony paneling. "I don't know. It looks perfect for a baby girl. It has lots of frills and bows."

"So do the three thousand baby dresses in the car." Pan let loose and exasperated sigh, "She will never need all of those. Even if she wears a new on every three hours, she will still grow out of them far before half of them worn."

Trunks walked over and took Pan's hand and kissed her cheek. The expression on his face almost pleading

"You're spoiling her." Pan groaned, and rolled her eyes, "She isn't even here yet, and completely spoiled."

"Of course I am. She is my baby girl." Trunks looked across the room. An excited expression lighting up his features, "What about the white one?"

"You are bound and determined that this kid get a canopy crib, aren't you." Pan watched him walked toward the next model.

"Of course! It just screams spoiled princess to me." Trunks eyed the crib. He set a hand on it and walked slowly around. Taking in every detail. "Look it has gold accents!"

"Spoiled? Princess?" Pan blinked as she slowly shook her head. "Oh no! Get that out of your head right now, Trunks. She is not going to be spoiled."

"Then you have picked the wrong daddy." Trunks walked over and rubbed Pan's belly. "I am going to give her everything and then some. Isn't that right Daddy's baby girl?" Trunks laughed at Pan's horrified expression. "She is going to like me better, anyway."

"Is not." Pan pulled away and started to laugh, "Kids always like their mother best."

"Not this one." Trunks said that with such serious determination.

Pan frowned as she slapped his hand away. "You want to fight about it?"

"No. I think we'll shop over it." Trunks turned and scouted the store. "And I am going to get her that huge teddy bear over there!

"Fine." Pan yelled over to him "But remember this! Someday she is going to grow up, and then you will have boyfriends to contend with."

Pan watched his stride slow until he stopped. Turning around to gave her an expression she would cherish for a lifetime. Pan raised her eyebrows at him with an evil smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bra and Marron rushed through the front door. The sound of rustling bags and girlish laughed echoing through the otherwise quiet house.

"I can't believe you bought those shoes!" Marron laughed as she tossed her bags to the couch. "They are so funky."

"I didn't have a choice." Bra smiled as she also dropped hers. "I didn't have anything that would go with them. It gave me the perfect excuse to look for more clothes." Bra followed her statement with a shrug.

"For a while I thought we wouldn't get back before five." Marron checked her wrist for the time. "I am going to borrow your bathroom and get changed."

"Sure go ahead." Bra picked up her bags. "I am just going to put these in my room. "You can meet me there, and I will do your makeup."

"You are to good to me!" Marron bounced with giddy excitement. "All right. I don't want to take to much time. So I am going get moving." She grabbed her bags and rushed off.

Bra bit her lip. She closed her eyes and let out a breath so completely her shoulders sagged with it. "What is wrong with me? Devero's is just one great big pain in my ass." She moved off toward her room. "So why am I so upset about him going out with Marron."

"What did you say girl?" Vegeta stood in front of Bra as she looked up. "Devero is taking that android's spawn out tonight instead of you? Why are you allowing this?"

Bra gasped in annoyance. "I don't care who he goes out with, Daddy, as long as it isn't me. Now I need to out my stuff away and help Marron get ready." Bra leaned over and pecked a kiss to her father's cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"If you are so set standing aside and letting Marron take your mate then go right ahead." Vegeta frowned over at her.

"My what?" Bra turned to her father in confusion. "What did you just say."

"I just sad, that you need to go get him off of the gravity room floor. I doubt he can do it on his own. We spared earlier." Bra paled and started toward the gravity room in hurried steps. Vegeta calling after her "You might want to take a rag and a bucket with you."

Vegeta watched with great mirth as his daughter actually broke into a run screaming Mark's name down the hall. The with a sarcastic tone added, "Oh look. She actually dropped her shopping bags. She must be in love. I never would have guessed."


	19. Chapter 19

Never Dreamed

Chapter 24

Mark leaned against the Gravity room door. At least he was out of the darn thing. It would take an act of God to get him back in that room again. From now on, Mark Devero was a confirmed couch potato. Yup, a donut eating fool. He was going to live a long peaceful life and die, as all good Americans must, of a massive heart attack!

"Mark!" Bra turned the corner at a dead run. Seeing him standing she threw her arms out and hugged him fiercely. "Thank Dende!" The pain in his chest knocked him backward and they landed in the gravity room sliding across the floor. The automatic door hummed shut and Devero gasped and wheezed as Bra climbed to her knees "Are you alright? I thought Father had killed you?" She looked over him with in a frantic rush.

"I think I have more broken ribs from your tender concern." Mark gave up and just threw himself to his side. "Is your family bent on my destruction or what?"

Bra looked down at him laying there in the Saiyan armor. The blue body suit molding to his muscular form. His brown hair was shining with golden highlights. She reached out and ran his fingers through it. The urge to do so was to great for her to resist. "No. I am glad you are still alive. You sparred with my father, in reality you should be dead."

"Sparred, You give me to much credit. He hit me once. Don't get me wrong though, once was enough. I would prefer it never happen again." As he looked up at she sat with shining tears in her blue eyes. Her fingers toyed softly with the ends of his hair. In this moment it almost seemed as if she cared for him. Truly and deeply cared. "Here goes that attraction thing, again."

Bra did not argue. She bent over him and pressed her lips to his. Devero immediately responded by lifting his hand to the back of her head to pull her closer. The positive motions on both parts, brought a surge of impassioned heat surging. Bra finally pulled away she let her teeth graze over Devero's lower lip. When she finally spoke it was in a thick husky tone that left him trembling at the sound of it. "Do you mean that attraction?"

Devero gave a little shake of his head as he tried to come to terms with what just happened. "You kissed me."

"Yes." Bra watched him rise from the floor to stand above her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually I do have a problem with it." Mark reached out and hauled her to her feet "You stopped." He grabbed her around the waist and began kissing her in earnest. The force of his assault drove her back against the gravity room door. Bra arched her body into his. Clinging to the shoulders of his Saiyan armor. No wonder her mother had been unable to resist her father. This uniform was down right sexy when molded in a firm well muscled body.

They were so caught up n their actions they failed to hear the hum of the opening door and landed in a heap on the hallway floor.

"See. I told you they were in the gravity room." Vegeta stood over them. He had his hands on his hips.

Mark pushed off Bra and looked up. Clearly expecting Vegeta to finish him off for touching his daughter.

Bra glanced from her father to Marron. Vegeta stood with a well-pleased look on his features. Marron looked hurt and angry. "Looks like we caught them in the middle of a sparring session, Brat."

to compound the problem, Pan and Trunks suddenly appeared in the hall carrying an armload of shopping bags. They were laughing and teasing each other. Pan stopped short at the look on Marron's face. She froze as she glanced at Mark and Bra in a tangled mess on the floor. Mark's swollen lips stained with Bra's lipstick giving away what exactly had been going on.

"Sweet merciful Dende!" Trunks cried out. The bags dropping with a thud to the floor. "Not my sister! Please not my sister."

Marron let out a cry and pushed in between Trunks and Pan as she fled down the hall.

Bra climbed to her feet and raced after her friend. "Marron! Marron, wait!"

Pan ignoed Bra as she ran past. She watched the men. Mark looked embarrassed, Vegeta smirked in victory, and Trunks was about to have a mental melt down. "Don't just stand there some one call Bulma! Tell her to meet me on the front lawn. I am sure that is where Bra is going to catch up to Marron."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bra chased Marron out the front door. "You have to let me explain!"

Marron swung around to face her. "You planned this, didn't you?! I never realized what a back stabbing slut you were until now. How was I ever so blind to believe we were friends." Marron stood her ground as Bra opened her arms in an attempt to make peace. "I can't believe you went after him like that. You knew how I felt, and yet you threw yourself at him at the first possible chance. You really are a cold hearted spoiled little brat."

"I am so sorry, Marron." Bra grimaced at the lashing words. She wanted to fight back, she really did. But from Marrion's point of view the evidence was damning. "I didn't want this to happen. I would never do anything to hurt you like that!"

"Obviously you would. I just saw you on the floor with Mark, remember. Don't try telling me you were just showing each other a little moral support." Marron shouted. "Because there is no lame excuse that is going to make this one better.

"You don't understand. Mark and I have been feeling an attraction since we first met. It is just starting to play itself out." Bra tossed back. Her nerves were starting to shake her. The fact that Marron was making this personal was not helping.

I am supposed to believe that? I was the one he asked out tonight, not you. If he was so attracted," Marron made quote signs with her fingers when she said the word 'attracted'. "Then why would he do that? I will tell you why. He wanted to go out with me! Not you. But Precious Princess Bra has to get what ever she wants. That was why you were so quiet all day. You were plotting my down fall! And like some idiot I feel for it. I should change my name to Moron. It would suit me better for being friends with you!"

Bra was getting angry now. Marron's tirade was eating at her. It would serve her right if Bra hit her with a big bang attack. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest, like her father "Okay. Be a bitch. I am not sorry. And if you and Daddy had not shown up with him when you did I would have slept with him too. So there goes you theory on who he likes better." Bra spat the words at the beautiful blonde while tossing her own blue hair out of the way.

"That tears it!" Marron started to power up. Bra took a stance and let her ki flare.

Pan emerged from the house at a run. "No! Don't do this! NO!"

Mark and Trunks where right behind her. Trunks flew across the ground tackling his sister, as Mark grabbed Marron's arms to restrain her.

"Let me go, Trunks." Bra tried to pull from her brother's grip.

Marron, on the other hand, could only look stunned as Mark whispered. "Calm down. You don't have to get so worked up about this." he held her arm in his hand. "Come on. I promised we would go out tonight. Let me get you away from here and we can talk this over."

Marron cast Bra a quick glance, before smiling at Mark, "Only if you promise to make this up to me?"

"Not a problem, beautiful." Mark looked up to see Bra going limp in Trunks arms.

She shot him a look of betrayal. Mark felt that look to the core of his being. He looked over to Pan's relieved expression. The love he felt for her was still strong in his heart, but the lust he felt for Trunk's little sister was raising to dangerous levels. Now he stood hand and hand with a drop dead gorgeous blonde. That had come out of no where. How was this happening? Shaking his head he walked off toward his car, pulling Marron by the arm behind him. Three nights, three different girls. One thing could be said. He was living up to his playboy reputation.

Trunks loosened his grip on Bra as the car raced away. She stood clinch fist. When she got her hands on Devero he was seriously going to regret this.

Trunks looked with accusing eyes at Bra, "What were you doing with Devero?"

"Nothing, Absolutely nothing." Bra ground out through clinched teeth. She was close to tears. If they were from anger or sadness she was not quite sure.

Trunks gave her a look of disbelief as he replied "I'm not going to believe that. I saw you and him sprawled all over each other in the hallway."

Pan watched Bra struggling to maintain control. She looked off to where the car had disappeared from sight and then back to the brother and sister. "Trunks, let it go." She put her hand on his shoulder delicately. "I don't think this is really the time."

Bra was immediately released from her brothers over protective grip. She gave Pan a weak, but thankful smile. "I just want to go to my room for a while." Bra turned back to the house.

"What just happened here?" Trunks looked over at Pan, as if she had all the answers.

"I don't think you want to know." Pan frowned. How could Mark have come between her two best friends in the entire world? What was wrong with him? Pan was feeling greatly troubled by this turn of events and it showed on her features.

"You don't look so good, baby." Trunks slide his arm around her and showed her to the door. "I know you don't want to stay here. But for tonight I think it is best we just stay here. That will give you the day start all the arrangements over at the house."

"Arrangements?" Pan reached up and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"You have so much to do. Mom can help. She knows all the best interior designers. The painting is going to have to be done before you get there though. This may take a bit longer then I first thought."

"Interior decorators? Painters? I have been to the townhouse. It is fully furnished."

"In early bachelor, yes. I don't think that it is suitable for my pregnant wife." Trunks reminded her. "Besides it will keep you to busy to get into what ever mess is going on around here."

"What?" Pan stopped and gave his a questioning look "Are you trying to control me again."

"Not really. I just think with Marron and Bra fighting, Dad's meddling, and Devero not entirely over you, that you need to be preoccupied else where." Trunks pointed out reasonably.

"Like redecorating a house." Pan gave him a questioning look.

"I will make you a deal. Since I know you what that look means." Trunks leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You finish redecorating the house first, then you can interfere with whatever is taking place here." Trunks knew perfectly well that Bulma had never finished decorating the interior of Capsule, not in his entire lifetime. It was under handed, yes, but it would keep Pan busy for years. He hoped.

Pan placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "It is just one little house how long could it take?" Trunks smiled back. How long indeed. "Now tell me what my look means. I want the translate version."

"It means, now that you have had your say, Trunks ,I am gong to think up new and more inventive ways torture you." He added with all sincerity.

"I do not!" Pan punched him in the shoulder jokingly. "But, since you have decided to share I will tell you this. I am hungry."

Trunks broke in with a loud shout. "AGAIN?!"

"AND," Pan stressed. "I think I want at least make sure Bra is feeling better."

"I will go see if mom has anything ready for dinner." Trunks shrugged. "But remember no matter what my sister says, you are not getting involved. House first, family later." Trunks tapped his finger off the tip of her nose.

"Gotcha. House first, family later, and sex after that." Pan watched his finger bouncing off her nose like a naughty child.

"No! I certainly did not say that. You are not playing fair." Trunks warned her with the narrowing of his eyes.

"Why should I? I am always thinking of new inventive ways to torture you." Pan mocked with a tilt of her head.

"Careful with that." Trunks grabbed her waist and ground his hips against hers. Pan's eyes flew wide at his sudden movement "I might get to like it!"

"Only you." She pulled back. "Now go, I am hungry." She pointed toward the kitchen.

Trunks could only grumble and make his way toward the kitchen. He pulled up his phone to locate his mother.

Pan turned on her new mission. She was going to find out what was going on. As for the town house she new perfectly well what to do. She would hand the house over to Bulma to do. There, all done.

Bra slammed on the button to her music player and cranked it loud. She was furious. Mark had kissed her! Her! Not Marron. So someone please tell her why he was out with Marron at this very moment and not with? The man made absolutly no sense. She suddenly wished her father had beaten him to a pulp. If he so much as looked in her direction again, she was going to blast him!

There was a knock on the door and she yelled, "I am not here."

Pan's voice came through the door a bit muffled "If it wasn't for the fact you told me you were here, I can hear your music in three different districts, and you just answered me. I might consider it."

Bra opened the door and swept Pan into the room. Then closed the door soundly behind her. She had no desire to death with Trunks or any male for that matter. "Not even engaged for three days, and you already have been assigned the sisterly job of taking me out of one of my rages? How sweet. Trunks is running for cover I suppose."

Pan felt her eyes widen in shock at Bra's assumtion. "No."

"Then you are here to tell me what a jerk Mark Devero is, and are going to help me find a hired gun to do him in?" Bra tapped her foot impatiently, as Pan walked across the room rather calmly, and turned down the music down.

"No." Pan replied again.

"So you want me to forgive Marron, the scheming little hussy that she is, and to turn the other cheek. To forgive her all those horrible things she said to me out there? Well, I am not going to do it!"

Pan shook her head. "No, but I know what I came for now. So I am going to get something out of the kitchen now."

Bra stuttered in bafflement as Pan walked back to the door "You mean you are not going to try and talk me out of killing them? Or tell me to calm down its not as bad as it seems?"

"Why would I do that? Seems to me if I was you I would be mad as well." Pan pulled the door closed behind her. Bra was quick to follow. She ripped the door open and passed through, following it with a satisfying slam.

"You know this is your fault." Bra was right behind Pan as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Really? Why?" Pan made sure to keep her grin from Bra

"You brought him here. He is so totally in love with you he can't see anything else." Bra pouted. She stopped and stamped her feet for a moment. The small hands clinched in tight flailing fists, before following Pan again.

""So that is why he was kissing you and then left with Marron." Pan murmured, "I was wondering about that."

"What is to wonder about? He can't have you, so he is bent on making the rest of the female human race miserable." Bra growled. "It wouldn't be so bad if daddy wasn't so hell bent on liking Devero. He could obliterate Mark with out any evidence left to convict."

"Vegeta has taken an interest in Mark?" Pan perked up and turned to Bra.

"Yes, Something about a secret power. I don't know. The point is that Daddy wants me to marry the guy. As if I would be so stupid. Playboy Casanova, womanizing jerk." Bra muttered throwing in "Worthless bastard." For good measure.

Pan shook her head. Bra was in love with Mark. Pan hadn't noticed it before. She really was preoccupied with Trunks these days. She had known love was blind, but she never knew it was oblivious too! 


	20. Chapter 20

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 20

"So where would you like to go?" Mark smiled over at Marron.

Mhe was twisting her hair and then clipped it on top of her head She cat a glance at him "I am not to sure I even want to be out with you after what I saw."

Mark had the good sense to blush a bit. "I am sorry. It really was my entirely fault. I was the one who kissed her. She was just so concerned about me sparring with her father and..."

"You sparred with Vegeta?" Marron felt her draw drop. "You should be dead."

"That is what Bra said. He left her under the impression he had killed him. She was pretty happy to see I was alive. That man sure has on heck of a punch on him." Mark rubbed his stomach. As he did so he realized he was still in the armor Vegeta had demanded he wear. The green eyes become large as she looked down. "I guess I am not really dressed for a date. Would you mind going with me to pick up some new clothes. I could use them anyway?

"Not a problem." She replied as she looked down at her own green dress. "Actually, I bought a new dress just for tonight. I was pretty excited about this date."

"Well, if it helps that dress is really pretty on you." Mark gave her a quick wink.

Marron blushed sweetly glanced up at him. He sure was charming. It was easy to see what would drive Bra to forget about everything and just kiss him.

As if he was reading her mind he added "I do not want you and Bra to fighting over me. I know that the two of you have been friends for a really long time. I am not worth that kind of strife, no one is." Marron nodded as he looked out over the hood of the corvette. "Besides I have to be honest with you, I am already in love with someone else. Bra already knows this. I think that is why she was so bent on dissuading you from going out with me."

"Someone else?" Marron scowled over at him. She pushed her lower lip out in a sexy pout. This was not something she had been bargaining for. Not when she was perfectly happy to remain angry with Bra. "Who?"

"Son Pan." Devero had a pained look on his face as he said her name.

"You are joking me! Pan? But she is marrying Trunks." Marron cocked her head to one side in completely wonder. Surely Mark had to know he did not stand a chance with her.

Mark sighed deeply and sank in the seat. "I know that. She is having his baby, as well." Marron gasped, and Mark looked over to see the stunned expression on her face. "I guess you didn't know that. Well, its true, but I don't care. I will always love her. Even if I can never have her."

"You really do love Pan. She is so lucky. First Trunks, now you." Marron looked up dreamily. "At least she is related to Goten so I can have the peace of mind in knowing one hunk of a guy is safe from her."

"So you are okay with this?" Devero studied her happy face.

"Of course. Why not? Pan is utterly thoroughly taken with Trunks. You don't expect me to believe that a guy like you would spend the rest of his days alone?" Marron relaxed in the passenger's seat. "Yup and I am just the girl to take your mind off Pan."

"So you're the girl of my dreams? Well, I am glad to finally meet you." Devero chuckled.

"The pleasure is all mine, now take a left at the next light so we can get you some new clothes." Marron replied. She was positive that all it would take was a little TLC on her part and Devero would be all hers.

Mark, on the other hand, was having problems of his own. His heart was aching for Pan. It hurt to even say her name. The pain of losing her right there on top of everything he tried to do. Then there was Bra. She was a pesky little angel. There was other part of his anatomy that was going nuts when she was around. Now he hated to admit, but he was enjoying Marron's company as well. She was really nice and a sweet girl too. Looking over at Marron he swore he if he ran into one more girl in Satan City he was going to run in the other direction. No matter how hot she was! He had no idea what he was going to do. It would just be left to fate. He would wait for his emotions for Pan to ease and see where he was then.

Pan sat on Trunks lap as he fed her small pieces of fried chicken. Bra was holding her head up with the palm of her hand. She was banging her chicken leg against the plate in an absent minded motion. She stared at the happy couple. "You two are making me sick. I can't even eat with you in the room."

Trunks smiled at his sister then pushed Pan back in a deep kiss. Pan clinched to his shirt trying not to fall to the floor. Trunks took his time allowing his mouth to rove tenderly over Pan's until she responded. Pan let her hand rise around his shoulders and moved her fingers into his hair.

Bra stood up in a jerking motion that left her chair falling to the ground behind her. "Ick!" She turned and stomped out of the room. The door crashing so hard on the frame the noise echoed in the room.

Pan tried to pull away, but Trunks held tight "Trunks! Let me go after her."

Trunks shook his head. "No. I have a surprise for you." He lifted her up in his arms. He started carrying her down the hall.

"A surprise?" Pan bit her lip and peeped up at him. "What is it?"

Trunks refused to tell her. He walked into his room and kicked opened his bathroom door. The room was warm and steamy. "Look." He set her down and turned her to face the bath. A large purplish blue mat lay in the tub. Trunks reached down and turned a switch and bubbles started churning the water.

Pan squealed in delight. "A bubble spa!" Oh Trunks, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She embraced him in a warm hug.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have one. All that stretching and cramping can't be easy. I also hear the worst is yet to come." Trunks reached down and took hold of her shirt lifting it over her head. " I will have a spa tub installed at the house, but this will work until then."

Pan's arms rose with one fluid motion allowing him to strip the garment from her. She stood in her bra and jean before him. "I think it is just and excuse for you to take my cloths off."

"There might be a little of that in there too" Trunks popped the button on her jeans and moved his fingers under her lacey panties. He took his time dragging them down her silky legs. Pan lifted her head skyward as his lips caressed her belly. Once he reached her ankles he tapped her feet. She lifted on then the other. Leaving Trunks with her pants in hand. Carelessly he tossed them over his shoulder and let his hands retrace the path back up along her legs over her hip. He squeezed a little at her waist, before allowing them to drift back to grasp the thin strap of her bra. He leaned close to her and bent his head over her shoulder as he unclasped the soft material. He then pulled it forward and stepped back. "Okay you can get in now." He tossed a wicked grin.

"You're getting in with me." Pan reached out to touch him, but he turned her around and pushed her to the edge of the tub. Looking over her shoulder at him "Aren't you?" It was almost a plea.

"Maybe." Trunks watched her step into the water and slip into the bubbly warmth. "He reached over and poured bubble bath into the water. Immediately the bath was sprung to life with thick foamy bubbles. "You rest. I have one more thing for you. I will be right back."

Pan rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. Where was the harm in relaxing a bit while he shut the glass shower door and left?

Pan's eyes popped open. Something was popping around her face. Bubbles? She looked around and saw nothing but white. She opened her mouth to scream but received only mouthful of the fizzling white foam. She bounced to her feet and soon realized she was up to her chest in the white foam.

"Trunks!" She screamed.

The bubbles where rising higher, spurred on by the mixture of the bubble spa and bubble bath solution. She tried to open the door but the bubbles started to over flow the tub and fall to the floor. She slammed the door and yelled for Trunks again. It took to more really loud yells before he returned.

"Wha… Oh Sweet Dende." Trunks clicked off the switch and opened the glass door. An avalanche of foam struck him. "Pan?" She stood hands on her hips entirely covered in bubbles. Trunks couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Look it's the abominable bubble woman!"

"The abominable bubble?" She looked to her side and kicked on the shower as she reached out and grabbed his shirt in both hands pulling him into the soaking mess. She slipped down and looked through the bubbles to Trunks who was now just as wet and bubble, yet fully clothed. She started laughing and Trunks flipped a handful of soap white fluff at her. Pan retaliated by doing the same. "Bubble war!"

After a few moments Trunks help up his hand to ward her off. "Wait! Wait!" He looked sheepishly at her and lifted his other hand. It held a very wet, very dripping, black velvet box. "Peace offering?"

Pan's eyes grew large and her mouth dropped open. "Trunks!"

He opened it to revel a dazzling diamond set in a platinum band. "I didn't have this when you agreed to marry me, so I wanted to ask again." He took her shaking hand and slipped the diamond on to her finger "Will you marry me, Pan?" Pan blinked at the ring on her hand. Tears started to flow down her face. She embraced his and gave he sobs free rein. "If it upsets you so much I'll take it back." Trunks teased. He was becoming used to her happy tears

"No, NO!" Pan pulled back and looked at the ring again then to Trunks happy expression. "Thank you."

"Thank you? What ever happened to yes?" Trunks prodded as he turned the magic of his eyes on her.

"As if you didn't know the answer already. Yes I will marry you!" Pan kissed him "I love you so much."

"Do you really love me, Pan?" Trunks looked over at her. His mind drifting to the night she had agreed to marry him. For the baby, she had said, not because she loved him.

"Always." Pan pushed him back so that he rests against he wall. Straddling him she wiped the bubbles from his face. "I have loved you since forever."

"It is about time you told me! I am constantly chanting it to you enough." Trunks kissed her.

"I have said it before." Pan arched her eyebrow at him as she pulled back.

"Have not." Trunks tried to pull her back.

"No," Pan set her finger to her lip and thought. "I know I have. I just don't remember when."

"You don't remember because you have never said it." Trunks laughed at her.

"I did."

"Did not"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marron walked into the movie theater with Mark in tow. "What do you want to see?" She looked at the board.

"Please, no mushy romance thing." Mark made a face. Marron looked up with disappointment on her face. Normally Mark would have given in but tonight he peeped out a hopeful, "Please?"

"Alright, no shoot'em up and leave'em dead crap either." Marron nodded. She turned and scanned the listings.

"Ack. I am an American male! I live off that stuff." Devero choked and looked sad. "Besides I didn't call your stuff crap."

"You didn't think of it." Marron laughed. She pointed up and said, "Comedy?"

"We get enough of that at Capsule." Mark shrugged.

Marron gave him an annoyed look. "Comedy, at Capsule? I don't know what you mean?"

"Then you have missed a lot. I will show you tomorrow." Mark laughed and rubbed his hands together in wicked glee. "All we need is a donut and a string. If we work at it hard enough at it, I am sure we can get Vegeta and Trunks to do our bidding by swinging it in front of them."

Marron laughed at the image his words invoked. "You need to meet Goku then." She wrapped her arm around Mark's and leaned her head into him. "He is my father's best friend. You could get him to do anything for food."

"Pan's grandfather, Goku?" Mark looked down at her in surprise.

"Yes, Do you know him?" Marron asked. It was possible they had met before.

"No, but everyone seems too." Mark paid for a movie that Marron named. Looking to the tickets he cried out in horror."It's a Romance! You tricked me."

"Wasn't all that hard either." Marron grinned as she dragged him along. "Your really should pay more attention.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan lay in Trunks arms in his enormous bed. She held her hand up her hand an admired the ring. She sighed happily and tilted her head from side to side watching the lamp light play off the diamond.

"I take it you like the ring." Trunks yawned. He watched her through partially opened eyes.

"I have only been admiring it for the last fifteen minutes." Pan giggled.

Trunks kissed her hair. "Be careful I might get jealous."

"Don't be silly. It's just a ring." Pan lifted her face to his and kissed him. "Let's think about more important things."

"Like what?" Trunks crossed his arms under his head and stretched in satisfied comfort. He really enjoyed having her with him like this.

Pan turned so that she was lying on is chest, and gave him a sultry smile "How about a wedding date? Or a name for the baby?"

"We can get married as soon as you give the word. Like tomorrow." He's words coming out a heart warming chuckle. "And I already picked out a name for our little angel. Lingerie."

"Lingerie? As in garters and lace lingerie?" Pan shook her head. There was no way she was following Briefs tradition and naming her daughter after unmentionables. "What about Aiko?"

"Aiko Lingerie Briefs " Trunks let his eyes drift shut. "I like it."

"Drop the Lingerie." Pan elbowed him, but he hardly flinched. He was rapidly on is way to dream land.

"No." The quiet sound barley moved his lips.

"Yes"

"No, I like it." Trunks fell asleep with Pan scheming on a new improved ways to name a baby before the birth!


	21. Chapter 21

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 21

Mark pulled the pillow over his head. It was three am and still the music in Bra's room had not lowered one bit. He had gotten back around one. At first, he thought she would just keep it up a while to get back at him for going out with Marron. Rolling over on to his stomach he buried his face into the bed. A low growl of annoyance radiating though his body. That settled it! He threw the blankets back. Not even bothering to grab his robe as he marched over to her door. He dropped his fist as hard as he could on the wooden frame. "Open up Bra! Damn it! Open up or turn your music down!"

Bra whipped the door open as if she had been waiting there for him. Her hair was up in a ponytail on top of her head. She wore a pair of shorts and a midriff t-shirt. In one hand she held two ten pound weights. "What do you want?"

Mark open and closed his mouth unable to speak for a few moments. Just looking at her was messing with his ability to process thought. Damn, how could he forget about his reactions to her. Bra swept one of the weights into her other hand and turned to set them down.

"I wanted you to turn down your music."

"What if I don't want to?" Bra looked over to where the speakers were thumping away to the beat of her music.

Mark looked over as well and noticed that they were pointed to face his wall. He turned his eyes back on her. There was no way she could deny what she was doing. "I have work tomorrow! Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't care! Did you ever think of that?" Bra shot back. The blue eyes narrowing to mere slits. "Now get out of my room."

"Not until you turn that down." Mark pushed past he wand walked over and pulled the cord out of the wall. Silence filled the room.

"I am just going to plug it in after you leave." Bar smirked crossing her arms.

Mark smiled evilly and popped the plug off the cord in one arrogant tug. Walking over he handed to Bra. "Sure, as soon as you fix it."

Bra started to growl. "You broke my stereo!"

"Sue me!" Mark yelled back in equal volume. "I can afford it."

Bra powered up and let go with a scream of pure rage. The ki blast zipped through the air. Mark reached out and grabbed it. The burning was only momentary before the blinding light burst into every corner of the room. Colors exploded, causing Bra to cover her eyes. Opening them she saw Mark standing shaking his hand. "That one stung."

"What did you just do?" Bra raced over and examined his hand for a second. The she looked over his shoulder to the untouched door behind him. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know. It's just gone." Mark scoffed as she let her fingers run lightly over his palm. She looked up at him and those big blue eyes dragging the breath from his lungs "I need to go now."

"Why Marron waiting for you?" Bra's entire aurora changed. The anger was back in spades.

"No, damn it. She went home hours ago, and if it makes you feel any better I never even kissed her. In fact, I told her about Pan. Are you satisfied?" Mark dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Can I go to bed, now."

"Yes." Bra watched him walk from the room. It was then it hit her. He had come into her room in nothing but a par of silk boxers. Tilting her head to the side she smiled. He sure had one heck of a body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later:

Mark was shoved out of bed. He landed with a thud on the floor. "Rise, Brat, it is time for your training to start." Vegeta stood over him already dressed in his Saiyan armor.

"What time is it?" Mark lifted the blanket over his head. His head rose only enough to stare at the alarm clock "It's still early, very very early. Are you crazy?" Mark tried to crawl back up into the bed. "I am going back to sleep." Mark let out a long loud yawn, which turned to a yip, as Vegeta grabbed his foot.

"I say when you can sleep." Vegeta set him on his feet and pushed him toward the door. "We train now."

"HEEEELLLLLPPPP!" Mark had not forgotten his near death experience the last time he was in the Gravity room with Bra's father.

"Let go of the door you and stop whining. Get in here!" Vegeta yanked on Mark. It was starting to seem as if he would have to go Super to get him in the gravity room.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Mark cried as his fingers gave way and he was sucked into the room.

Inside Bra stopped kicking the punching bag and looked up. "Dad? What are you doing?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan was holding on to his arm tightly. Trunks tried to reach over and shut the alarm off, but there was no way to do that without waking her. "Pan sweetie, move over. I have to get up."

"I need to get up too." Pan murmured as she nestled up against him sleepily.

"No, you need your rest. I am going to go to the office." Trunks pulled out from under her. She lay limply in his arms as she set her back down among the pillows. "You sleep so sound Pan, sweetie." He stroked her hair lovingly. "I really have to go. Capsule waits for no man, not even me."

Pan sat up groggily. "I need a wedding date."

"I know, and I promise, we will get you one, tonight. Right after work." He lifted the blanket over her and headed for the shower.

When he arrived at work he nodded to Debbie and lifted up his mail. "What is on the list for today?"

Debbie stopped typing and looked up at him pulling down her glasses. "First you can deal with the blonde in your office. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen to me and went in anyway. After the fit the last woman that came here gave me, I am not going to try and bar the way anymore."

"Blonde?" Trunks walked over and opened his office door to see his big leather chair shifting from side to side as the occupant admired the view. "Excuse me, but."

"Hi Trunks," Marron swung around and came to her feet. "We need to talk." Looking pointedly at the secretary with a stern glance she added "Alone."

Trunks stepped in "Hold my calls Debbie. This could take awhile." With that he shut the door and left Debbie grumbling about something about playboy Casanova Presidents.

"You really owe me one." Bra said as soon as Vegeta walked out of the room. Mark lay on the floor covered in sweat and panting for air. "He would have given you a real work out if he didn't have to spar with both of us." She grabbed a towel and dabbed her forehead.

"I wanna die." Mark whimpered pathetically as he tried to stand. Bra walked over and grabbed his arm helping him to his feet. "Why did he have to keep throwing those burning light bombs at me any way?"

"It is the only way you will get better. You know you really should learn to throw your ki as well as negating everyone else's." Bra said thoughtfully.

"Easy for you to say, you have Saiyan blood." Mark took the fresh towel she held out.

Bra froze. "How do you know about that?"

"Pan told me. But still I have to get ready for work. Your brother will be getting a fresh start and I need to get moving."

Bra nodded, "I need to talk to Trunks myself. Care if I catch a ride with you?"

Mark slid the towel off his face and smiled at her. "Sure, after last night I thought you would rather kill me."

"That was last night. Today I have a new out look on life." Bra rose up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I am going to make an effort to try to be nicer to you."

"Now I am nervous."

"I know there is something bothering you, Trunks" Marron watched Trunks sink into his chair. "We have known each other a long time. I can see it on your face."

Trunks nodded. "You are right, but you would not be here if you didn't want something so spill, Marron."

"All right, I will go first. I want to know everything I can about Mark Devero. I figured you would be the one to know." Marron sat on his desk and placed her hands in her lap as she leaned toward him. "So you may begin with his birthday and end with what time he got up this morning."

Trunks let out a great laugh. "You are determined."

Marron smiled wickedly and sprang to her feet and paced in front of his desk. "Very. I know about his feelings for Pan. That would be completion enough without you in their way. Now, I also have Bra to contend with, and she has a jump on me."

"What ever happened to your life long crush on Goten." Trunks propped his feet on the desk.

"Moronic simpleton. You know where he is? He went to the United States to take pictures of half naked women." Marron growled. The small hands clinching to fists. It gave away her real emotion. "Who cares about a two bit slut magazine anyway."

"Sports Illustrated." Trunks laughed "Is this some valiant attempt on your part to make him jealous?"

Marron scowled and tossed her hair. "Absolutely not." Although, Trunks knew her long enough to decipher the lie. "I am done with him. He had years to notice me and does he ever? No. He chases after every girl from here to the United States. This is it. I swear it... again. I am going to give up on that bum and go after some one with real potential."

"Like Devero?" Trunks closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Unless you become available, then yes! I think Devero will suit me." Marron snapped. Then she turned on him. "Okay, Your turn. Tell me what has you worrying is much I can see the those lines on your face."

"Lines." Trunks looked a little worried. He sat up and started going through his desk drawers. "Where?"

Marron walked over and ran her finger over his face. "There is one here and here. Then there is this one. The one you only get when you are really disturbed." She dragged her finger over his forehead "This one right here. You can tell me what it is now."

Trunks nodded "Fine Marron, but you can't tell a soul."

Bra and Mark where laughing as they approached Trunks office. Bra looked up. "Look, Debbie isn't here. I wonder why?" She looked down at the secretaries desk. "Mark, wait a second."

"Why" Mark had his hand on the door.

Bra tapped her finger on a note. "Marron is in there." Mark took his hand off of the door. Bra looked up evilly. "I say we listen in." She hit the intercom button.

"BRA! Don't, that is so ... " Mark reached for her arm. But not before Trunks voice filtered over the machine. Mark mouthed his last word afraid of being heard. "wrong."

Bra placed her finger on his lips and looked at the machine. As Trunks said "Okay, Marron but you can't tell a soul.

Marron sat down in a chair across from Trunks. She crossed her legs and waited, "I swear no one will hear it from me."

"It has to do with Pan." Trunks looked at the floor. How would he ever tell Pan if he couldn't even look Marron in the face? "I got her pregnant on purpose."

Marron gasped, "Why? Trunks how could you do that?"

"She was going to leave me for a job that would only make her life a living hell. I loved her so much and she refused be reasonable. What could I do just sit there and let her go to Devero?" Trunks gave a look that made Marron's heart wretch for him.

Bra stood in shock watching Devero's face. She had never seen such anger on another human's face. "Mark, No!" Bra clicked off the intercom. "You can't! He'll kill you."

Mark jumped the desk "I don't care. It will be worth it just to get my hands around that bastard's neck." He pushed the door opened, and it banged against the wall. "Briefs you are a low despicable bastard."

Marron sprung to her feet. Trunks rose behind her. "Taken to eavesdropping Devero? That seems a bit underhanded, even for you."

"How could you do this to her? Pan deserves better." Devero started forward, but Bra grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"No, Mark you are too angry! You need to think first." Bra pleaded with him, but Devero didn't seem to hear her.

Marron placed her hand on Trunks chest as he felt him move forward and his ki rise "Trunks, this is not a good idea." Marron said in a low voice. "He's got the moral high ground. You do not want to mess with him."

"Remember what your over develop sense of ego cost you last time." Bra eyed both men.

Trunks froze as he watched Debbie turn the corner, Pan at her side. The two were talking happily as the headed toward the office. Marron's eyes widened. Bar and Mark turned to see the duo moving toward them.

Pan looked up and smiled at the group "Hey! The gang is all here!" She spun in a circle "Look, I bought my self a new dress. Can you believe it? I am finally growing out of my clothes." She glanced at Marron and then to Bra "Don't tell me you two are still fighting?"

Marron shook her head and rushed to Bra's side "With my best friend, never. I mean if we fought over a day it could, it could..."

Bra hugged Marron back and said "It could ruin our lives." Then she landed beseeching eyes on Mark, "Isn't that right, Mark. No one likes to have their life ruined."

Mark looked to Pan. He opened his mouth then shut it. He felt like his teeth were breaking as he gnashed down. In the new dress she was starting to show. On her hand there was a sparkling new diamond. She was glowing in her happiness. His precious Pan was finally happy. The kind of happy he had never seen on her before. He walked over and said so quietly that only Trunks could hear. "You win, Briefs. She will not be hearing it from me."

"Anyone else up for lunch?" Pan asked. Marron walked over and put her arm around Pan.

"I am, Mark, where do you want to go?" She looked pointedly at Devero.

"With Pan, and we need an all you can eat buffet." Mark walked over to them.

"Bra, Trunks honey?" Pan looked confused. "Aren't you coming."

Bar nodded and moved to the group a bit to fast. "Sure, but can I drive over with Trunks. There are some sisterly things I need to talk to him about."

"That sounds like a good idea." Trunks walked past Devero to kiss Pan soundly on the lips. "Go ahead with Marron and Mark. We will catch up shortly."

After the others had disappeared in the elevator for a few moments, Bra whirled on her brother. "Sweet ever loving Dende, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Pan would never find out." Standing was taking ever bit of his will power. Trunks walked over and dropped into his chair. He was actually shaking.

"But she will find out." Bra countered in earnest. "How will you keep this from her when you bond?"

Trunks flinched. He had the over whelming urge to throw up.


	22. Chapter 22

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 22

When Trunks and Bra finally entered the restaurant, Pan was sitting across from Marron and Mark. Marron was chatting happily with Pan in polite conversation. Mark was toying with a bowl of wonton soup. Looking up he saw Trunks and sighed in disgust. The agitation in every fiber of Mark's being as he slid down in his seat and averted his eyes.

Bra sat down next to Devero and looked past him to Marron. The fact Marron had her right hand resting on Marks leg didn't escape Bra either. She shot Marron a disgruntled glare. While Mark caught the look and swallowed hard. Finding himself caught in the middle of their power struggle again.

Marron removed her hand slow and gave Bra a guilty look.

Pan was oblivious to the tension in the group. Stillt o caught up in her wedding plans to think on much else. She rose to hug Trunks and kiss his cheek. "Hi, honey. Are you hungry?"

Trunks didn't speak, but he nodded. He was careful to keep his eyes away from Mark.

Pan sat down and patted the spot next to her. "You should start out with some soup. Stay away from the wonton though. Mark hasn't eaten a bite. So I doubt it's very good today."

"I don't think Trunks is all that hungry. The stress and pressure he has on his mind from everything that is happening." Mark threw out. Then flinched when Bra stomped his foot.

"Yeah, work can take it out of you business types." Marron covered for Trunks, with a tilt of her head. She slipped a glance at Mark, shaking her head in silent plea for her friend.

"I guess with everyone here now is a good as time as ever to pick a wedding date for the wedding." Pan leaned her head on Trunks shoulder. The large brown eyes shining up at him in warm delight. "I was thinking within the month. After all, I am not going to get any smaller now am I? I would like to be married before the baby arrives."

Mark gritted his teeth. He was trembling with rage. "You sure you want to rush into this, Pansy? I mean marriage is a big step." He flinched again as Bra dropped her heel this time. The point ground back and forth on his foot. "Ouch! Not that I want to stand in the way of true love." He looked down at Bra. She was smiling happily as if she had yet to make a move.

Trunks, on the other hand, was getting paler and paler. His eyes never left Devero's face. There wasn't much trust between the two. Trunks was waiting for the other man to shout out his new found windfall. No one would gain more for this disaster then Devero. Trunks admitted to himself that if the situation were reversed Pan would already know. Everything.

"Pan, sweetie, I am not really hungry." Trunks looked over at her.

Pan reached out to touch his forehead. "What? Are you getting sick?"

"No. Just make the plans with Bra. She can drop them by the office." Trunks gave Pan a quick kiss and stood up.

Pan looked around in confusion "Bra? Trunks I could swing by?

"No, I want Bra to do it." Trunks spoke roughly and Pan's hurt sparkled in her eyes

"If that is what you want." Pan looked over at Bra. "Will you be at the town house or Capsule tonight?"

Trunks stood straight. He really should be stronger. If they spent as much time together as they had lately the bond would surely start growing between them. He had to hold back from her, at least for now. "Meet me at Capsule tonight." Pan nodded at his cold tone.

Looking down at her plate she felt her appetite die too. What was wrong? Pan glanced at his retreating back. Then she looked down at the dress she was in. The only thing different today was the fact she was starting to show. Maybe Trunks was afraid she was going to get too fat. She had been eating a lot more then usual.

"So when do you want to set this date, Pan?" Bra set her elbows on the table.

Pan gave a weak smile "I don't know, before I have this kid that is for sure."

Mark looked at the group. "I think I will follow Trunks back to the office. We have a few things to go over."

Marron grabbed his arm as Bra blanched. "I'll go with you." Marron went for her purse.

"I don't think so, blonde, just a few things to attend with the merger and all." Mark stepped past Bra. "Nothing for you girls to worry over. You just make your plans and Trunks and I will make ours."

For the second time today Mark stormed into Trunks office. "Briefs are you a complete idiot or what? Do you realize how much you upset Pan today?"

Trunks was sitting in his chair looking at his laptop head in his hands. "I am not in the mood Devero."

"Then you had better get there." Mark strode forward. "Because you can't just go around making her life a emotional roller coaster."

"Since when are you her guardian angel?" Trunks stood up. He was raring for a fight and there was no one more worth of a pounding them Devero. "It seems you have your hands full with Bra and Marron. Now you want to try and read Pan to the list?"

"I admit I have my hands full with Bra. She is constantly eating at my sanity. Currently there is nothing but friendship between Marron and I, as far as I am concerned." Mark shrugged "But that is besides the point. I am here to talk about Pan. I am going to be her guardian angel as long as she needs one. With you around it may be a long, long time. Trust me I don't relish the task either."

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere more appropriate like the gravity room at Capsule?" Trunks threatened.

"I already know you can knock me out." Mark crossed his arms. "Let's hash this out like men, Briefs, once and for all."

"What is there to hash out? I have Pan. You want her." Trunks taunted.

"I deserve her. You don't." Mark came back quickly "What you have done is so low I have no words to describe it."

"I am going to pay for that soon enough, Devero." Trunks threw his hands up "So please don't start rubbing it in. Anyway if you are wondering I am not sorry. I would do it again. No matter how this ends up I will always have my daughter."

Devero nodded "Yes, the baby will always be there. What do you mean you are going to pay for it soon enough. Have you decided to tell Pan?" Marks arms dropped to his sides. "I think that is for the best actually. There might be a chance for the two of you, if you come clean."

"Oh, I will tell her all right. I am not going to have choice in the matter." Trunks slid back into his chair. "I am just trying to keep it from her for a while longer."

"Like when?"

"Like when we are happily married and the baby is about ten years old." Trunks said with dramatic flourish.

"Then it will take an act of God to save you." Mark laughed without humor, "You think the longer you keep this a secret the easier it will be. I know Pan, and the longer you hide it the more of your ass she is going to have."

"You know Devero, for once I think you are right. Still there is nothing I can do but hope and pray the right time to tell her shows itself. Before the inevitable happens and she learns on her own." Trunks turned in his chair to look out the window.

Mark was about to respond when Bra walked in "Trunks you have a lot of explaining to do. Do you know how upset you have made Pan!"

Vegeta was actually in a good mood as he walked into the living room. To his surprise he saw Pan sitting on the couch. Frowning he realized she was crying. Great. He had been here with a pregnant wife before. Now it seemed he would have to endure the hormonal swings of his soon to be daughter-in- law. The instinct for self-preservation demanded that he turn, and leave. Still that would leave the mystery as to what had the girl so upset. "What is your problem, Brat?" He said gruffly and was pleased to see her try to dry her tears.

"No. Nothing, Vegeta." Pan remained on the couch. Her head hung like a little puppy.

"Nothing has you sobbing all over my couch?" Vegeta walked over and stood over her. "You will tell me what has you worked up or I will be forced to set the woman on you. Trust me, you don't want that."

"It is nothing really just that..." Pan's face wrinkled up and she bit back another bout of tears. "Trunks thinks I am getting… Fat!" She dropped her face into her hands.

Vegeta choked on this. Had Trunks actually told his mate she was getting fat? How could that be possible? Even he knew better then to mention that subject, especially during the pregnancy process. What could the boy be thinking? "I will beat him for you." A curt nod as the decision was made.

Pan looked up, eyes sparkling with tears. "Vegeta, no."

"The boy must pay for his stupidity. Such words are intolerable." Vegeta nodded set on his agenda. "Besides I will enjoy it."

"He didn't actually say I was fat. It just that I started showing today and he seems a bit upset by it. That is all." Pan sniffed.

"Of course you are going to start showing now! Saiyan women only carry their baby for six maybe seven months time. Compared with the nine to ten months of hell that the woman forced me to endure." Vegeta scowled.

Pan stopped crying and looked at Vegeta. "I am six and a half month along Vegeta. Are you saying I am due in a little over two weeks."

"You have human DNA as well as Saiyan the process may take a little longer. Still you should be prepared. The baby's ki is very strong already." He shook his head. When would he start to remember he was the only one left alive with Saiyan knowledge?

"But Trunks wants us to be married before the baby is born." Pan stood up and looked around the room in panic. "I need to go see him."

"Married, bah. Child, you have no need for human contracts, simply bond with the boy." Vegeta watched the look of bewilderment cross her face and he growled. "Didn't that idiot of a father of yours tell you anything?"

Pan shook her head. She frowned at the disparaging comment about her father. "Guess not."

Vegeta sighed. Why him? Screw you, Dende. I can hear you laughing!

Trunks walked through the door at Capsule and looked around for Pan. She was not here to greet him. Dropping his brief case by the floor he wondered where she was. It has been a horrible day. He swore to himself he would never open his big mouth again. The lecture he had gotten from Devero had been nothing compared to Bra's. He didn't know if his ego would ever be the same after a major run in with his baby sister.

He heard a car pull up and looked out the window. It was Pan. She was holding her purse and a piece of paper as she walked to the house. Trunks pulled open the door. "Where have you been, baby. I was starting to worry."

"The hospital. Trunks." Pan held the paper out to him. Fairly stuffing it in his face. "Your father filled me in on a few facts about Saiyan anatomy that I had no idea about."

Trunks took the paper and scanned it. "I cant read this. It is just abbreviations and numbers to me."

"In plan terms it says the baby is growing at an inhuman rate." Pan was shaking with shock. "Seems they have bumped up my due date to within the month."

"Within the month? Are you sure?" Trunks reached out and hugged her. The excitement of the impending birth exhilarating him.

"That is why I went to the hospital. I would have waited for you, but the anticipation was killing me." Pan leaned back to look at him "I hope you are not mad."

"Mad. That I don't have to wait forever to see our little brat, no way!"

Devero sat in his temporary office mulling over the days events. He was furious with Trunks for lying to Pan. Still he could not bring himself to tell her. Devero held the key to winning Pan from Trunks, so why hadn't he used it. An image of Bra flashed in his mind. Bra? He had to be crazy. That one would kill him for sure. Still if he let himself be honest for a moment he had to admit the feeling he had for Pan were finally fading. It wasn't so much like a knife in his heart to see Trunks with her.

He had leaned back on a wall and watched Bra in action today. She had reamed Trunks out so utterly and thoroughly that even he had felt something akin to pity for the guy. Imagine spending the rest of your life on that kind of a powder keg. Mark must be nuts. Still the physical attraction was there.

As if to prove it Bra walked into his office. Without knocking, of course, and hopped up on his desk. "Hi stranger. Is this where you have been hiding all day?"

"Hiding." Mark looked over at the long lustrous legs that were mere inches from his face. "You could say that. What are you still doing here?""

"I am making sure Marron doesn't steal you away tonight." She smiled down at him and Mark suddenly felt like a large steak inform of a hungry tiger. Wasn't this supposed to be other way around?

"I haven't seen Marron since after lunch." Mark shook his head and started putting his papers away.

"Yup, and all we have to do is wait another twenty four hours and your Marron problems will be through."

Mark didn't like the sound of that. "What have you done?"

Bra gave a self-satisfied smirk. "Nothing, I just called in the "big gun" so to speak." Mark gave her a distrusting look "I just called in a few favors and am having her greatest weakness imported."

"Marron has a weakness. Care to share." Mark stood up and began packing up his laptop.

Bra shook her head. "Nope." She reached over and took Devero's hand drawling his attention back to her. "Not until you promise to spend the evening with me. I want you as far from Trunks and Pan as possible too. So you do know I have another motive for this."

"Bra, don't play games. What have you done to Marron?" Mark reached over and lifted her chin. It was the same move he had made the night he was drunk. She looking right into his eyes and knew he was going to kiss her.

"You are welcome to try and get the information out of me." Bra leaned forward and their lip came together.


	23. Chapter 23

I Never Dreamed

Chapter 23

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Pan looked out her car window to the building before her. "This is a big, huge monstrous step. Also our parents are going to kill us after they find out."

Trunks got out of the car and walked around and opened her door. "I already woke the judge up, Pan. Don't tell me I had to call in one of my best favors only to have you back out at the last second." He put his hand out to help. her out. "But that is alright. If you don't really want to marry me then I will call this whole thing off."

"I didn't say that!" Pan grabbed his hand and looking happily up at his face. "I want to marry you, more then anything. It's just that both of our families are going to be disappointed we eloped. The press is going to be pretty annoyed as well."

Trunks lifted his hand to the side of her face. He looked deep into her brown eyes and said, "Pan. Just say the word and we will wait for the traditional wedding. I don't want to push you into this"

Pan looked at the streetlight dancing off the car. "I am nervous. I admit, but I want to marry you now. It's the best thing we can do."

"Then stop shuffling your feet and come on." Trunks put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked on toward the courthouse. "You know you are walking in here Son Pan and leaving Mrs. Briefs."

"If I don't freeze up in the middle of the ceremony." Pan whispered.

"Remember when you get nervous that if you are good girl, and do everything right you get to kiss me at the end. That should give you some motivation." Trunks teased.

"I will remember that to write that in our wedding album." Pan sighed and Trunks opened the door and together they stepped inside.

"Really, you actually like hockey?" Mark readjusted the ball cap he was wearing. Bra held her flag from the baseball game in her hand as they walked down the hall toward their bedrooms.

"I don't know much about the game, but the men are pretty cute." She laughed. After they had left Capsule she had asked him if he wanted to go to a Satan City baseball game. Being a man and American she was not shocked to hear him happily agree to the idea. They had taunted the other team and screamed in agony as Orange Devil's finest ball players were thoroughly trampled by the Titans, Yamcha's old team. After the game, Mark had to sign as many autographs as the players to just get out of the stadium. "You know I never knew business men were such celebrities."

"I wish I wasn't. Women everywhere mob me. I never know if it is the company, the old money, or the fact I am on that damn ten sexiest man list." Mark shook his hand. He reached up and rubbed his wrist. "My arm hurts from all the autographs."

"You want me to rub it for you." Bra laughed softly. Looking at him, she gave a wicked grin. Reaching up she snatched his cap. "Better yet, how about let's see how fast you can get your hat back."

"Give me that." Mark grabbed for it, but Bra slipped it behind her back and into the other hand. She held it away from his and mark grabbed her around the waist. "Hand it over.'

"No! That would make things way to easy on you." In a flash she was pinned up against the wall. Mark pressing he body next to hers in an intimate fashion. They faced each other breathing heavily. Mark frowned. "What?"

"I am getting sick of this, Bra." He watched her face fall. The cap fell out of her hand to the floor. As if he had just cut out her heart. "There is only one way I know to make this feeling go away."

"What are you going to do?" She whispered.

"I am going to ask you to spend the night with me, Bra." Mark stepped away and let her think. "This is way to soon for me to start a new relationship, but damn it girl, you are driving me nuts."

"Like I am about to say no. Your room or mine?" Bra grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me." Mark's eyes flew open, as he was dragged the short distance to their doors.

"I said your room, or mine. Heck, Mine." Bra looked over at Devero, who was starting to smile. "Did you think it was only you feeling this?"

"I wasn't sure." He kicked the door shut behind him and advanced on her. He didn't get far before she reached out and slipped into his arms. They kissed with unleashed passion. Neither one of them was willing to hold back in this new riptide of emotion. Bra reached up and violently pulled on his shirts sending the buttons scattering across the room.

Mark leaned back and his green eyes glimmered with desire "Violent aren't we?"

"Shut up, I know you like it!" Bra let her hands lift to his shoulders and pulled the shirt down exposing his muscular chest. Still that was not enough for her as she started fumbling with his belt. Devero pushed her back so that she fell on to the bed and then climbed over her reaching down and lifting her shirt from her. Her bra clipped in the front, and it only took him a moment to dispatch it. Slowly he lowered his mouth. Bra clinched his head and let out a cry of delight.

The door flew open and Pan and Trunks stood there. Pan was yelling out happily, while she waved around a piece of paper. "'Look Bra! Trunks and I are..." She stopped and said in a normal tone "Legal."

Trunks on the other hand stood for a moment before falling to the floor screaming "My eyes! My eyes!" Pan looked down at her husband as he started to hyperventilate.

Mark looked from the intruders to Bra "You know if I knew this was all I would have to do to dehabilitate him. I would have tried it sooner."

Bra started laughing as she grabbed a blanket to cover her chest. "Pan, could you?" Bra looked at Pan then at the open door. She waved a hand wildly.

"Umm yeah, sure." Bending over Pan grabbed Trunks arm and began to pull him up.

"The image! I still see it when my eyes are shut. The blasphemy of it has seared my brain." Trunks grabbed his keys and pulled up the penlight and rammed it next to his eye. Trying to use the light to burn away the image of his sister in Devero's arms.

Pan shut the door and Bra and Mark heard Trunks yell, "You have ruined my wedding night!"

Mark and Bra looked at each other moment before tossing back the blankets. Bra screaming "Wedding night!"

Mark tossed Bra her shirt. "They got married?" Grabbing her arm, he pulled her along. "Pan wait!"

"Mark !I am not decent yet." Bar tried to pull her shirt on to her chest.

"They just saw it all anyway. Hurry up, we're going to lose them."

Pan stood in the living room watching Trunks rubbing his eyes "You have made your point. You can stop over dramatizing it now."

Trunks shuddered. "Ewww! I will never be quite the same again. That was just gross."

"I take it you don't want Bra and Mark together." Pan heard the sound of feet pounding after them down the hallway. "Speaking of the devil."

Mark skidded to a halt bring Bra up behind him. Bra was pulling down her shirt and peeked around his shoulder at Trunks and Pan. Mark was the first to speak "You two got married? Tonight?"

Pan wrapped her arm around Trunks waist. "We sure did. Trunks called in a few favors and at 7:23 I became Mrs. Trunks Briefs."

Bra burst into tears and flew forward embracing her new sister-in-law. "I am sooo happy!"

Mark shifted uneasily as he looked at Trunks. The unspoken question filled the room and Trunks shook his head. Mark groaned and looked to the heavens.

The opening of the front door interrupted the scene. Vegeta stepped though lugging a huge brown teddy bear about as big as he was. Behind him Bulma was totting several other bags. Looking up and seeing the group before him.

Vegeta growled, "Still way to early, you said woman. No one will see you, you said woman. Look! A room full of brats standing right there!" He yelled from behind the bear.

Bulma looked around the room in surprise. The giggled with light amusment. "What are you all doing here? Vegeta and I were just doing some baby shopping."

"You were shopping! I was merely there to carry your forsaken bags!" Vegeta dropped the bear by the couch. He glared at to room full of stunned occupants. "What."

Bra was the first to recover. She battered her eyes for a moment then pushed Pan forward and stepped behind Trunks. "Trunks and Pan and got married!" She blurted out quickly.

"You? You want?" Bulma watched as Trunks held out the marriage certificate to her like a shield. "My baby got married." She dropped her bags and plunged her head into Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta held his arms out from his side and looked down at his wife. He then glared at Trunks. "You made the woman cry again." He gritted his teeth. Here he was getting wet again. Looking over at a nervous Pan "Didn't I tell you there was no need for that human ceremony. If you had merely bonded, I would have been spared all this! Stupid brats never listen to me, Not once." Looking over at Bra and Mark he said "I swear you two had best not put me through this. Saiyan Bonding is the only thing I want to hear from either of you."

Bra grabbed Mark's hand and smiled sweetly at her father "We promise, Daddy."

Mark looked town the their entwined fingers. Gulping hard, he tried to shake her hand off.

Trunks looked over at the other couple and clamped his hand over his face. "Don't encourage them, Dad. He might start thinking you are serious."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Trunks looked down at his wife. Wife, now that was going to take some getting use too. She was so peaceful in her sleep. Nothing at all like she was the night before. Last night she had been down right demanding. Not that Trunks was complaining. He brushed the raven strand of hair from her neck and frowned at the bite mark he had left on her. It was a mark that would last for all time. Looking over at his shoulder he spied a similar wound. The bonding process had started. For here on out it would only grow stronger until there was no secret that could be kept between them. He was going to have to tell Pan what he done soon. Very soon.

Pan moaned in her sleep. She stood in a darkened room. Her hands were heavy from all the gifts in her hands. Suddenly the light popped on and Trunks stood there. He smiled at her. He was talking, but she couldn't hear him. It was all right though. She remembered this night. He walked over and took her in his arms. He leaned over her kissing her with a fierce and determined passion. There was something in his movements she had not noticed on that night. The look of determination seemed to out weigh the passion. Like he was on a mission. There was something just here beyond her minds edge, something that she couldn't reach out and touch. The light reached everywhere. Except this one darkened corner of her mind. She tried to step past Trunks to see what it was, but he held her back. She tried to pull away from him but his grip became too painful, it began to hurt. Crying out she jerked away. Pan came awake on the floor. The pillow had cushioned her fall. The blanket entwined about her. Trunks looked over the edge of the bed and stared down at her.

"Are you all right?" He grinned.

Pan looked around sleepily "Yeah. I just had a weird dream that's all."

Marron walked through the door to Capsule headquarters balancing two large cups of coffee in her hands. She had her satchel tucked neatly under her arm. Her hair was twisted and pinned up in a very matured style. Now if she managed not to trip in her heels. She walked over and punched the elevator button with her little finger and waited. The lights counted down ever so slowly. She smiled in relief as the door came open. When she noticed who stood before her the coffee fell to the floor.

"Goten!?"

He smiled at her and held open his arms for his hug. The adorable face and goofy grin melting resolve. Marron's heart her heart slamming in her chest as she jumped into his arms.

"Easy, Marron, you are gonna break me." Goten chuckled and closed his arms around her for a mere moment. As she stepped back he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Mark Devero. You?" She stepped out of the elevator and Goten followed moving to the side to get out the others people's path. Noticing the main desk secretary, Marron waved to the spill and the young girl nodded. She wasted no time in calling the janitor.

"Devero? Huh, never heard of him." Goten looked down and studied her features. "You look nice today. I was here looking for Trunks, but he is not in. Debbie said he got married last night. Do you know anything about that?"

Marron choked on tha knowledge. She grabbed Goten's hand. "Come on we need to get to Capsule. I think Trunks and Pan eloped last night."

Goten didn't budged for a moment. Marron turned to look at him "Trunks. Pan, as in my niece, Pan."

"You don't know about Trunks and Pan? You don't know about Devero?" Marron watched him shake his head. "Do you know about the baby?"

Goten shot up straight as shock ripped through him. "What baby?"

"Ohh, Poor Goten." Marron patted his wrist. "You are further out of the loop then I was. Let me buy you breakfast, and I will explain. After that we have to go to over to Capsule. I bet your brother is over there by now."

"Trunks and Pan." Goten followed her murmuring. "Wait! Did you say breakfast?"

Marron watched as his joyful expression return and her heart melted again. What was she thinking!? Shaking her head hard she tried to dispel the emotion. She was through with trying to gain Goten's attention. She had a mental war with herself. Remember that girl; you have wasted too much effort on him already. Think Devero, Devero, Devero. Damn but Goten sure was a cutie. No! NO! No more of that! Don't even look at him. You're looking! I can't help it.


	24. Chapter 24

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 24

Bra flew straight at her father. She was dressed in Saiyan fighting armor. Her hair bound up in a tight ponytail on top of her head. Vegeta had to say he was impressed with his daughter. Her fighting skill was rapidly increasing. Since he had begun his morning training with Devero in tow, Bra was showing up every day as well. This was the first time she had taken on a charged attack as well. Vegeta watched Mark standing back watching her with pride in his eyes. It made Vegeta wonder what would happen if... Vegeta backhanded Bra to the ground. Then began powering up for a large ki attack, in his none super Saiyan form.

Bra bounced off the floor and quickly rose to her knees. Not in time to avoid the attack. She stared at the blinding light flying at her. Only one thought entering her mind. This was going to hurt.

The pain never came. Mark had dove in front of her and arms out stretched took the blast head on. The power draining through him, to dispel into the floor at his feet.

Still the effort he had to dispel such a large power left him practically smoking. "Oucccccchhhh!" He crumpled to the ground and rolled around like a child tossing a tantrum.

Vegeta nodded "Very good, I wasn't sure you could negate that powerful of an attack yet."

"Then why did you throw it, you crazy psychopathic bastard!" Mark vented. "Do you hve any idea how bad that trick of mine stings."

Bra sucked in her breath.

Vegeta started laughing, "I got curious as to how much you are improving. You are doing well, but can you block this." Vegeta went Super Saiyan and began to power up.

"Daddy, No!" Bra cried out tossing herself over Mark.

Mark watched Vegeta starting glowing golden just as Trunks had that night he had gotten beaten Mark up. "Bra on my count of three we run for the door."

Bra nodded. Waiting for his signal.

Mark scrambled out from under her and took off. "Three!"

Bra scowled at him, but she had expected as much. She shot a small ki blast near the doors release button. The door slid open and the duo dove out as a huge golden ball of smoke rolled out after them. Wasting no time Mark grabbed Bra's arm and raced down the hall, and out of sight.

Vegeta laughed. "Smarter then they look. Seems I can scratch off that lesson in tactical retreats."

Pan sat on the edge of the bed pulling the brush through her hair. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling something was wrong. Trunks stood behind her unusually quiet.

"Pan," He finally broke the silence and she set the brush down on the bed and turned to face him. It was there in his eyes that something was very wrong. "We need to talk."

Pan laughed with her unease, "I don't like the sound of that. Last time you said those words in that tone I ended up pregnant." She stopped laughing when he didn't smiled. "What is it? Is there something really that wrong?"

"I have to tell you Pan." Trunks tried valiantly to look at her. But her eyes were so wide and brown. He felt like he was falling into them. He looked to the floor "I have to tell you."

Pan stood up and placed a hand over her heart. She could feel his tension and distress as if it were her own. "Trunks you are starting to scare me." She had a flash in her head. Her hands were heavy with presents.

"You have understand, Pan. I was desperate." Trunks felt the nervous tension rising between them. "I love you so much."

Pan was starting to shake. She saw the tears forming in his eyes. He was begging her for forgiveness. She could sense the desire for redemption flowing from his very heart. The there was another flash. Those same eyes determined, as if he were on a mission.

"Trunks, it hurts." She could feel his pain as if it were her own. The she realize it soon would be. The bond. The strength of it pulling out the secret he had been hiding. Trunks had been hiding a secret from her?!

"Pan." Trunks reached for her and she stepped back.

She looked deep into his eyes. He had prayed for a miracle. He prayed for - "Oh MY GOD. Trunks!" Her hands flew to her mouth. The slow shake of her head in denial "What have you done?" She suddenly dropped her hands to her stomach. She could feel the baby kicking violently at the change in her emotions. It was obvious that the turmoil in the room was felt by someone else other then just Trunks and Pan.

"He asked for his most sincerest wish and I granted it." Dende suddenly stood in the room with them. He looked just as guilty. "Pan, I am the Guardian of Earth. It is my job to protect this planet. I have to do what is best for tit's inhabitants. Your child will be a strong defender for this place. I could sense it from the moment Trunks made his wish."

Pan glared at the Namek "What gives you, " She turned her eyes on Trunks and left them there "Or him the right to play with my life?"

"Pan." Trunks whispered. His heart was tearing apart. He felt her rage, her anger rising with each passing breath.

When Dende remained silent, she asked in a voice so slow it was almost a growl, "So the baby was conceived the night Trunks tricked me, not before."

"It was no trick. I love you!" Trunks yelled in earnest. Her words were like a slap in the face.

"I thought we came together that night out of LOVE, Trunks." Pan screamed back. "But we didn't. You had an agenda that went far beyond love. I was to blind to notice. I am such a fool!" She looked over at Dende. He was still quiet. She started to power up. "Answer me, Dende, or I swear I will make you tell me!"

Dende looked shocked then answered, "Yes, that baby was created on that night, not before."

All hope drained out of Pan's face. This baby was created as a means to entrap her. Not from the love she and Trunks had shared. She turned on Dende with her rage. "How could you do this to me? You have the nerve call my father your friend and then use me as super hero breeding tool?" Her anger and pain brought her power to new uncontrollable heights.

Vegeta rushed in Bra and Mark close behind. The spiking power having caught his attention. Vegeta looked from his son to Dende. "What the Hell is the Namek doing here?" Then he settled his gaze on Pan "Calm down Brat! Going Super Saiyan in your condition will only hurt you and the baby!"

Pan was beyond hearing words.

Trunks felt his panic rise as he realized what his father has said. That was exactly what she was doing. The pain she had felt was driving her into her first ever Super Saiyan transformation, a change that could dangerous, possibly fatal to the baby she carried. There was no way to know how such a thing would play out.

The golden glow enveloped Pan as she screamed out her rage. Bra looked on in horror. "We have to stop her."

They all knew the only way to bring her out of this was to knock her unconscious. Still it was way too risky in her current condition.

Vegeta turned to Mark. A plan forming in his warrior's mind. "Grab her."

Mark understood exactly what Vegeta wanted. He nodded and began to walk forward.

Bra reached out a hand and held him back. Turning her large pleading eyes on her father. "He is not strong enough for this kind of confrontation yet. He could be killed!" Bra felt tears rising in her eyes as she argued.

"He is the only one." Vegeta yelled at his daughter. The tone demanding she drop her hold on Devero.

"A chance I have to take." Mark reached out and touched Bra's cheek and then let his hand drop to hers. There was no time to waste. He walked through the powerful aura behind Pan. He brought his arms up under Pan's and locked his palms on her shoulders. Then calmly he whispered "Pansy, you have to calm down. I am here to help you release the engery." Golden power soon became a burst of color. The room filled with a blinding white light and then slowly faded. Mark let his footfall back as he supported Pan's unconscious weight against his chest.

Trunks rushed forward and placed his hands on her face "Pan, honey wake up." When he received no response he placed his fingers over her mouth. A gasp of horror escaped him. "She's not breathing!"

Mark lowered her to the floor and felt her neck. "She has a weak pulse" Looking up at Bra, he yelled. "Call an ambulance. Tell them to hurry." Bra rushed from the room.

Trunks leaned over Pan, looking around for Dende he cried. "Can you heal her?"

Dende shook his head. "I can't heal her. It might do more harm then good, in her condition. The senzu beans probably wont work either."

Vegeta snorted, "Then get out of here. You're just in the way."

Mark looked up to see Trunks suddenly pale. "What? What else it wrong."

"I think her water just broke." Trunks looked down at the fluid seeping into the rug.

Gohan rushed through the hospital door with Videl close behind. Bulma reached out and took Gohan's hand. "Pan is in Labor and Delivery. They were putting in her I.V. lines when I came down to wait for you."

Videl looked concerned. "What happened? This is way to soon for her to be having the baby."

"Actually Vegeta says that her Saiyan DNA cuts down her gestation time. But that is not the problem. Pan had a little trauma before she went into labor. The doctor says the vitals are not good at present."

"Trauma." Gohan got into the elevator and began mashing the buttons. "What happened to her?"

Bulma shook her head "Whatever it was the rest of the family is being pretty tight lipped about it right now. Trunks is going nuts. I am really worried about him as well."

As they stepped out of the elevator there stood Vegeta. He was leaning against the wall near the chairs. He looked up and said, "They finally let the boy and Bra enter the room. She has yet to regain consciousness."

'She is unconscious?! What happened to her Vegeta." Gohan yelled looking around the room for some answer as to why his precious baby girl was in this situation.

Vegeta pushed away from the wall. "She turned into a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan? But why would she? How? I-" Gohan choked unable to think of anything to say.

"This would never have happened if you had trained her properly." Vegeta yelled at Gohan the fear he felt reflecting in his voice.

"Easy up on him." Goku suddenly appeared dropping his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta look over his shoulder and pulled away. "This is not the time. We don't need to be turning on each other. I, maybe, losing my grand daughter right now."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "I can say the same thing Kakkarot." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. Then turned and walked away from Goku. Never one to let Kakkarot see his weakness. The possibility of losing this child was certainly having that effect on him.

"I have never seen him so upset." Bulma whispered watching her husband take a fierce stance at the window.

Trunks sat with red-rimed eyes holding on to Pan's near lifeless hand. She had not moved since Devero had brought her out of her Super Saiyan state. She had an I.V. in the back of each wrist. The fetal heart monitor was wrapped around her waist. There was and oxygen mask strapped to her face. There was even a heart monitor tabs stuck under her gown. The weak irregular pat of Pan's heart was drown out by the fetal heart monitor's loud vigorous thumping in reassuring beats. Bra stood behind her brother rubbing his shoulders. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I did this to her." Trunks whispered, "She would be fine now, if I had just left her alone."

"No, Trunks you have to follow your heart." Bra wiped her tears.

"So it was all right for me to manipulate her life like I did. I knew she was planning a different life. One that would take her far away from me, so I stopped her from leaving me." Trunks lay Pan's hand at her side. Then buried his face in his hands. "How can I stop her from leaving me now."

"Don't talk like that. She is just weak from her transformation. She will have this baby. Then she can recuperate and everything will be fine." Bra knelt by her brother.

"I sure hope you are right." He was cut off by an alarm. Looking around he jumped up. "Dear God Akio!" The fetal heart monitor went from loud and vigorous to barely existent then back up in rapid-fire heart beats.

Two nurses and a Doctor rushed in in response to the machines call. The doctor checked the monitors and snapped out, "Get me a sonogram machine in here stat." After one of the nurses rushed out she looked to Trunks and Bra "I am sorry but I need you to wait in the hallway, Mr. Briefs"

"I am not leaving her!" Trunks refused. He came to his feet looking down at Pan's pale face.

"You have to let them help her, Trunks." Bra touched Trunks cheek as she had seen Pan do on many occasions. He reluctantly stepped around his sister and out the door. But not before looking casting one more glance at his frail looking wife.

Mark met him at the door. "What is going on in there? Is Pan okay? Did she wake up?"

Trunks walked right past him and sat down heavily in the chair.

Bra took Mark's arm and pulled him to the side. "It's not good. The baby's heart beat lapsed for a moment. The doctor is trying to determine why."

Mark suddenly grabbed Bra in a tender embrace and rest his head in her neck. "I don't know what happened. Did I drain her to much? Was it my fault? Maybe I should have moved faster?"

Bra hugged him back. "There is nothing else you could have done. I doubt you drained her. For what I have seen you only negate excess energy. I told Trunks and I am telling you! That is Pan in there. She is a Saiyan. She will be fine."

"Keep telling me that. Bra, Please keep telling me that, until I believe it." Mark whispered.

The doctor walked out with a grim look on his face. "Mr. Briefs." Trunks shot to his feet. Everyone tuned to look at the doctor. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "I need to talk to you."

Trunks nodded and Bulma came to his side. "Go ahead, Doctor, what is it."

"There is a problem." The doctor started. "The baby has moved into the birth canal, but not before the umbilical cord. I am afraid it is wrapped around the baby's neck. She cannot be born with out an emergency Cesarean section. Without it she will strangle and die before she is in position to cut the cord."

"Oh sweet Dende." Videl tuned into Gohan's arms unbale to hear another word.

"Do what you have to do to save that baby!" Vegeta strode forward. He pointed his finger menacingly. "I don't care what you do. Just do it now!"

The doctor ignored him and focused on the shaking Trunks "There is one more thing. In your wife's present condition I don't believe she will be able to survive the operation. It will put far to much stress on her already weak body."

"What are you telling me?" Trunks choked out.

"I am sorry Mr. Brief we don't have much time for you to decide. What we need to know is, who do we save. Your wife or the baby." She looked at the family with sympathy "I am sorry there really isn't any other way."

Trunks wavered on his feet. Never had he thought it would come down to this.


	25. Chapter 25

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 25

"Mr. Briefs, we need your answer." The doctor looked at her clipboard. Even she could not look Trunks on the face.

"I don't know." Trunks whispered "I can't answer that." He looked around the room at the all the tortured faces.

The nurse pushed open the door. "Doctor, The baby is lapsing again."

"Mr. Briefs, we can't do anything with out you consent. The way things are progressing we may lose them both." Trunks heard a buzzing in his head. For the first time in his life he thought he was going to faint. Then a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the last person he expected.

Mark Devero took a ragged breath. "You have to save the baby, Trunks. Pan would never forgive you if you let her daughter die." Trunks absorbed his words and found wisdom in them. "Beside, Pan is a Saiyan. She could pull through for us."

Trunks nodded. The doctor held out her clipboard. "These are the forms you need to sign. I am going to go prep your wife and call down to the O.R. There will be someone here soon to explain the procedure to you." With that she was gone.

Seconds later Pan was wheeled out of her room and down the hall. Trunks stood stiffly and held the clipboard in his trembling hands. He looked down at the papers he had to sign. He had to sign away Pan's life. His wife's life for that of his unborn, innocent daughter's, Aiko, That was the name Pan had wanted. Love child. Trunks looked at the papers as his hand moved quickly across each page. There were wet spots that were appearing on each sheet as he flipped through them.

"Mr. Briefs." He looked up to see another man in blue scrubs. "The doctor says you can come into the O.R. She thinks it best to have you there."

Trunks looked at the board again. "I think I am done with this."

"Alright I will go over it with you as we get you in a pair scrubs." He looked at the somber faces around him. You can all wait outside O.R. I will send someone out when there is news."

Trunks stepped into the room. The light was bright, and the room was slightly chilly. Pan lay with a huge sheet spread over her. The nurse motioned for him to sit by her head.

"We are already in. Mr. Briefs." the doctor said through her mask. "Do you want us to give you a step by step of what is happening?"

"You can just tell me the important stuff." He leaned over and touched Pan's hair. So soft and the sweet sent of lavender rose to great him, like a haunted memory. She looked so vulnerable.

"Well, how about, that fact we defiantly have a little girl here." The doctor replied, "She is a bit of a tomboy though. She doesn't seem to want to come out just now. Hunter, get me the suction." Trunk jolted when a few seconds later a loud cry of rebellion blasted through the room. Looking up he saw the doctor handing his daughter to a waiting nurse. "She is not happy about that was she?"

Trunks rose to his feet and watched his baby being carried across the room. The nurse waiting by the table smiled. "You can come over here if you want daddy."

Trunks looked to Pan then to the baby. "Your wife is holding very stable right now, Mr. Brief. I believe it will be fine."

Trunks moved over to watch the nurses cleaning off the kicking screaming baby. "Look at that. She has a tail!" One looked up at the other. Trunks' eyes his daughter. She did indeed have a tail. She was graced with soft wisps of raven hair as well. Though Trunks could make out the dark purple tint highlighting quite a few strands.

"Aiko." Trunks reached out with his ki. The baby stilled her fighting and opened her eyes to stare defiantly at her father. Their eyes locked. Matching blue Mediterranean skies. Then her bottom lip popped out and she let out a huge scream of disgruntled annoyance as the nurse rubbed her with the towel again.

"What is her name?" the nurse asked continuing her work. Grabbing up the baby's legs and swaddling her in a blanket

"She is Aiko Lingerie Briefs." Trunks smiled as the nurse handed the baby to her father. "At least that is what I told her mother I would call her. But if she keeps giving me that look I am going to call her Lemon." In response Aiko yelled louder. Trunks held his daughter for the first time. She felt so tiny and fragile in his hands but her yell belied that image. This child, which Pan had given him was even stronger then she seemed. He looked down at her and began to pity the poor boys that under estimated her.

It was in that glowing moment of total and undaunted love between father and daughter. The assistant spoke clearly. "Doctor. Her blood pressure is dropping."

"Get, Mr. Brief out of here." The doctor words caused Trunks to turn around and face the scene before him.

It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion. The nurse ushered him with little Aiko in his arms to the door. The doctor reached out and grabbed a needle that was by her hand "She is going to seize. Everyone get over here and hold her down."

Trunks last image was of several delivery assistants grabbing his wife and pinning her to the bed. In his mind eyes he saw her a mere twenty-four hours ago. Sitting happily in a restaurant joking with Marron, as Mark scowled over at him, and Bra crashed her heel onto Devero's foot. One day. He hadn't even been married to her for one day. This couldn't be happening. The door slammed shut and this friends and family stood in front of him, all of them eagerly awaiting some word as to how things were going. He stood there the baby in his arms.

Videl stepped forward with a smiled on her face and looked at her screaming granddaughter. "Oh, she is so precious."

Trunks looked beyond her to Gohan. The hopeful expression in the other man's eyes died slowly. Turning from the group even a grown man like Gohan found solace in his mother's arms. Chi-chi embraced her eldest in quiet reserve.

"Mr. Briefs, the nurse at his side prompted. "We have to take the baby to the nursery for her physical."

He slipped the baby into his mother-in-law's arms. "Please take her. I have to wait for Pan."

Videl nodded totally unaware of the atmosphere around her. She was still to catch up in the wonder of her new grandchild.

It took almost twenty minutes before the doors opened. The doctor stepped out and leaned against the wall looking at the ceiling with a deep sigh. After a moment she faced the nervous crowed "It is a miracle." The doctor pulled off her mask. "She is stabilized and heading to I.C.U."

A loud cheer went up and the doctor smiled at Trunks encouragingly "The next twelve hours will be the real test. She is not completely out of danger, yet. But after the way she fought in there, I would bet Mrs. Briefs will not be going anywhere, but home."

Trunks hugged the doctor and stammered out a thousand `thank yous.

Marron and Goten flew down the hall in a dead run "Did we miss anything?" Marron gasped as she sought to gain her breath.

Everyone looked at the two in shock. Goten looked around in utter amazement at the looks he was receiving from his friends. Then to his mom he said, "What? I was hungry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aiko Lingerie Briefs stretched and yawned as the group of on lookers pressed their faces to the glass window in front of her.

"She is so cute." Marron sighed sweetly as she watched the baby. "She looks so much like Pan, and yet those are defiantly Trunks's eyes."

"I don't know about that." Bulma out her hands on her hips. "I am the one who gave them to Trunks. So I bet they came from yours truly."

"Speaking of Trunks had anyone seen him?" Goten looked around.

"He said he was going up to I.C.U. to be with Pan." Bulma watched her granddaughter chew on her fist. Mark and Bra have disappeared too. I wonder where they are?"

"Are you ready Bra?" Mark held a huge bouquet of flowers and a mass of steaming balloons. He and Bra peeked down the hall towards Pan's room

"Yup, I got our little miracle pill right here." Bra held up a senzu bean. "Now all we have to do is get it to her with out all those doctors and nurses seeing it."

"Leave that to me." Mark snickered "Let's go."

As they burst into the hospital room Bra rushed to Pan's side crying loudly "Ohh Pan, You just have to live. You have to!" Faking huge tears she leaned over Pan's torso.

Trunks was pushed backward by his sister who smiled at him and flashed the senzu bean. She snatched it away and kept it in her balled up fist. Still faking her mournful cries.

Trunks looked awestruck as Mark followed her lead "Umm, excuse me. Pardon me. Oh sorry about that." He pushed his way in between the staff and the bed. Pulling down the balloons and letting them bounce the attendants in the faces. Then in one swift move he stuffed the fragrant flowers toward a few others. "So were do I put these" Pretending to try and set them down on the very expensive machinery.

"No, no, not there."

"Get those out of this room, this is a sterilized environment"

"What are you doing?"

Soon the room was bustling with people trying to push Devero back out the door. All attention was directed away from the three part Saiyans across the room.

"Good." Bra looked over at Trunks. "Now is our chance." She reached over and began to lift the bean to Pan's lips.

"No, Dende said it wouldn't work." Trunks grabbed Bra's wrist and looked with worried eyes.

"Stop being over protective, Trunks." Bra tried to wrestle her hand away. They looked like warring children, fighting over the last piece of chocolate.

Trunks pried her hand open, and took the bean. "Dende said it could hurt her." Trunks shook his head and looked at Pan.

"Mark told me what Dende said." Bra argued looking at the turmoil just outside the door. "Dende said 'in her condition', Trunks, as in pregnant. Well if you haven't noticed." She looked determinedly at her brother. Then she leaned across Pan to grab his shirt "She is no longer pregnant. So give her the damn bean already." Trunks looked down at the senzu bean uncertainly. "Come on, Mark cannot hold them off all day."

Trunks slipped his hand under Pan's head and tilted it back. "Come on, baby." He pressed the bean in other mouth and prayed.

Mark lunged through the door and slammed it shut. "Have you stuffed that tasteless Styrofoam peanut down her throat yet?" He leaned back on the door and locked his legs. Holding back the enraged staff.

Pan opened her eyes and began to sit up. "What happened?"

Bra pushed her back down. "Shhhh! You have preformed enough miracles for one day. Just lay back and play dead!"

Mark let go of the door and yelled "All right Pansy!" Instantaneously he was smashed into the wall by the opening door. "Ouch."

Trunks leaned over Pan and stoked her cheek. "Pan."

She looked over at him in confusion. "Trunks, what happened?"

"There was a problem. You are in the hospital." Trunks smiled at her warmly. He wanted nothing more then to lift her confusion and bask in her radiant smile again.

"She is awake!" One of the nurse said. "Someone go get her doctor."

"Hospital, but" Pan looked down at her arms with the I.V.'s still in her arms. Her body felt different. Lighter. Her breathing was coming easier. "Where is my baby?" Pan's eyes grew wide as she reached out for the rail of her bed. She was fully intent of pulling her body out of the bed.

The nurse ran over and grabbed her I.V. line and pushed a needle into it. "Mrs. Briefs you have to calm down, Please. You just came out of surgery"

Pan ignored her and rose to her feet. The drug started kicking in just as she straightened up. Wavering on her feet she began to tumble forward. Trunks grabbed her under her feet and pulled her into his arms. "Aiko is fine. She is down in the nursery. You need to rest now."

Pan was out cold before she was laid back down on the bed.

Pan woke up in a new room. Trunks was there next to her. He sat in a chair with a blanket resting about his shoulders. On the other side of her she saw a baby sleeping in the hospital bassinet. Sitting up she studied the name in the bassinet 'Aiko Lingerie Briefs'. Then this was her baby. Pan smiled as she pushed back her cap and saw the raven fuzz crowning her daughter's head. "He added the Lingerie anyway. Poor baby girl." Pan shook her head. Even her soft tone was enough to stir the baby. Aiko looked up at her mother with sleepy annoyance. The piercing blue gaze seemed to say 'Do you mind? I was sleeping here.'

Pan lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle the joyful laugh. "So you seem to have your Grandfather Vegeta's personality. Poor me."

The baby stuffed her fist in other mouth and moved it back and forth looking intently at her mother.

Pan wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are just so cute."

Aiko pulled her hand out of her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. In the silence of the night it echoed through the halls.

Trunks jolted awake. "Good grief, again? Are you ever full." He looked over and saw Pan lifting the baby for the first time. "Pan, honey, be careful. You may drop her."

Pan ignored him and cradled the baby. "There, there little one." She reached out and picked up one of the bottled and offered it to Aiko. Aiko immediately shut up and began working on her bottle.

Trunks got up and walked over to face his wife. Pan refused to face him. Trunks sighed. It seemed the worst wasn't over just yet. 


	26. Chapter 26

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 26

"I think by tomorrow you will be ready to go home. Mrs. Briefs" Her doctor looked over her charts. "As a standard practice we like to keep our near death patients a little longer then normal deliveries."

Trunk smiled at the words and looked over to little Aiko. Aiko was on her bassinet eyeing up the new pink bunny Bulma had dropped off earlier. Pan nodded as she looked over the door.

Mark stood there waving happily. Bra appeared close bbehind with and arm load of toys. "Hello, baby." Bra walked over to Aiko and began introducing the baby to her toys.

"I am going to run a few more test on Aiko." The doctor finally closed her folder. "Nothing special just the ordinary. Aside her tail, but there seems to be no issue with that. That is about all. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Mark looked up from the baby's bassinet. "Should she smell like this?" He wrinkled his nose.

Trunks laughed, "You found it. You change it."

Mark shook his head. "I didn't get the memo on that one at my office today."

Bra picked the baby up and held her out to Mark. "You heard the man, no slacking. I'll get you a new diaper."

Mark reached out and took the squirming bundle. He gave a pained look. "Are you sure I am qualified? I didn't even get to see the instructional video."

"I think, I am going to run out for a moment and get something for us to eat. What do you want." Trunks looked right at Pan.

She didn't respond. As she pushed back into he bed and looked away from him.

He gritted her teeth. At least yelling he could handle. She was even blocking her bond with a strength of an old pro. Every time he reached out to her mentally it felt like walking through jello.

"I want a bagel!" Mark responded. Then looking at Aiko he frowned. "Not that I will be in the mood in a few moments."

Bra looked over at her brother. "You can get me so coffee. I already ate with mom and dad."

Trunks left the room with a heavy stride, as he passed a nurse. "I am here to get your baby. She has some tests that need to be run. It will only take a moment."

"Bra could you take her down for me." Pan looked up. "I need to talk to Mark."

"Of course, Come on Aiko, you and Auntie Bra are going to go for a walk." She lifted the baby back into he bassinet and pushed it to the doorway.

"Right this way, miss."

Mark sat down in the chair. "What is it?"

"How do you know I want something?" Pan looked over at him.

Mark sighed and leaned his head back. "Why else would you want everyone out of the room? You are planning something, just like that night in Anchorage. You screwed over that love struck solider from Ft. Richardson and Elmendorf."

"I want to go to America with Aiko." Pan said in a calm voice. Her fingers slowly plucking at her blanket

"YOU WHAT?" Mark looked over at her as if she had lost her mind. "Are you insane? Pan, Trunks is your husband. You have a kid together for cry out loud. It's all way to sudden." He grabbed her by her arms and looked her straight in the face. "Damn it, let us not forget you love him. Which you told me repeatedly before."

"You don't have any idea what he has done, Mark." Pan broke free of his hands and came out of her bed.

"I don't?" Mark turned from her. Here was his moment of hell. Thank you Trunks Breifs. Not. "Does this have to do with Aiko?"

"You know." Pan sounded pained. "Yet you defend him. Great. I thought out of everyone you would be the one to support me. To take my side. But you knew and you didn't bother to tell me."

"It's not that I agree with what he did. It's just that he is so remorseful over it. Plus I have to factor in what will make you happy. I could not bear for you to be broken hearted." Mark tuned back around and embraced Pan. "I know you love Trunks. You are married. You can't just forget that."

"I know that." Pan pulled away and walked to the window. "But America is the only place I stand a chance of keeping Aiko" She looked into the distance. "I am planning on getting an annulment."

"Pan!" Mark cried, "There is no way you are going to get an annulment. Trunks can lock that up in legal issues forever. Even if you go to the States."

"Fine. I will go after a divorce. There is no way I can live my life with a man who has manipulate me to the extent he has."

"You are just mad right now."

"Of course I am mad!" Pan gasped as she turned to face him. "Do you blame me. I have loved that man forever. There will never be another, he saw to that the other night." Pan touched her neck as she moved across the room in an angry pace.

"Pan, give him sometime. Please try." Mark couldn't believe he was arguing for Trunks. It was a shocking revelation on his new found feelings for Bra. Pan shook her head. "All right, One month. What could it hurt? After that, if you still want to leave, I will help you."

"Mark." Pan pleaded.

"No, those are my terms. You know as well as I do that you will need my help to keep Aiko. I am not going to lie to you. No matter what you do, Trunks does have rights to his daughter."

Pan bit her lip and nodded. "You are right. I will give him one month."

Mark watched her turn back to the door. It was obvious she didn't like his ultimatum and he hated doing this to her. Still if he did what she wanted it would be the end of his relationship wit Bra. The blue haired beauty would never forgive him. He was still taking a chance. If Pan remained stubborn he was screwed. Just plain old screwed. He swallowed hard when he realized his future depended on Trunks. Ohhhh that man owed him big.

Trunks returned to see Aiko munching happily on her bottle "Do you ever stop eating, you little lemon?" Aiko completely ignored him. Pan looked up at him. Their eyes met. "I brought you something." He nodded his head to the bag in his hand.

"Thank you." Pan looked back down at her baby. "Mark and Bra had to go. He said to save his bagel. He will be back."

"So you're talking to me again." Trunks replied quietly, "That is a start." Setting the bag down he reached out for Aiko. "Here, let me burp her."

Pan nodded and handed her daughter to her father. The image they made was heart wrenching. Damn, Mark. How would she ever be able to take Aiko away from Trunks if she had to see them together all the time? Their emotional attachment would only grow deeper. That was assured because Trunks would be a wonderful father to the Aiko. Did she have it in her to be so heartless? A loud belch sounded. "AH, was that Aiko?"

Trunks looked up from the baby. "The one and only. She eats just like Goku. Lots and all the time."

"I don't think I will ever get any sleep with her in the house." Pan smiled and walked over and touched the baby's head. She stood so close to Trunks she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Of course you will. I have an interview with a few nannies today." Trunks answered.

"Nannies? What do we need with a nanny." Pan stepped back. "I am perfectly capable to taking care of my daughter on my own."

"I just thought you would want help."

"So I need help raising my baby. Now that what you really think of me?" Pan glared at him.

"I don't mean, umm that is I didn't say-" Trunks watched the tears well up in Pans eyes. He leaned over and lay Aiko down. "Aww Pan, don't cry." As soon as the words where out of his mouth she burst out in uncontrollable crying.

The nurse walked in and smiled. "Postpartum depression setting in?" Trunks held Pan next to him in a comforting embrace. He glanced over to the nurse as she put her hands to her heart. "You two are so sweet together. What a lucky little girl." She smiled at Aiko. "Let me just check her chart and her vitals and I will leave you three alone."

A tentative truce had been call between Trunks and Pan. He carried the car seat loaded with his new baby daughter out of the hospital. Pan walked a few steps in front of him. "Where are we going?" She asked opening the door and looking back as he followed.

"Capsule. Everyone has gathered there for Aiko's homecoming. Mom is really excited by the idea." He took the lead and led her toward the waiting car. "She has turned it into a sort of baby shower thing."

Pan rolled her eyes. "More gifts. Just what you need, Aiko."

Aiko just stared up at her father. She seemed confused by the new feeling of frilly lace. She had screamed loudly enough as Trunks and Pan had tried to dress her in her 'homecoming' outfit. That was not her idea of a good time. Not that she really had any idea what a good time was. She just knew bows and ruffles were annoying, and she was ready for any excuse to show it.

Pan had talked to her doctor just before she signed her release forms. "Remember, you are not to be intimate until after your six week check up. The doctor should give you the thumbs up and put you on your birth control of choice. You want to make very sure you follow the guidelines we have on your sheet." Pan had also received various papers on what to expect from Aiko and what to do in case of any problems.

Trunks had gone stiff as he watched Pan listen with renewed interest when the doctor had mentioned birth control. She was obviously suspicious of him. Looking down at his daughter's bright blue eyes he knew no matter the future cost of his actions he could never regret them. To do that would mean he regretted Aiko. That would never happen. Aiko was like a bright shiny spot in his life. Since the baby had been born he thought of little else, except Pan and Aiko. Work had finally taken a back seat. Bulma was picking up the slack. It also seemed she enjoyed the task. The only thing left to do was win back Pan's trust. It was clear she still loved him. He saw it in her eyes every time she looked at him.

Pan walked into the nursery Bulma had put together for Aiko. The room was decorated in white and dusty rose. She smiled as she noticed the crib, a canopy crib, white with golden accents. Aiko was laid down and looked up past her mother to the musical mobile. Little bunnies and plush carrots twirled about her head. She looked back at her mother and pushed out her lower lip. "aww baby." Pan rested her head on the side of the crib. Aiko looked back up at the mobile again then burst out crying.

"What's wrong?" Mark walked in behind Pan.

"I don't think she likes her mobile very much." Pan picked the baby back up and rocked her. The baby looked over at the mobile and screamed some more. "Mark could you please take that thing down."

"Sure." He reached and removed it.

Pan finally set Aiko down with out a bout of tears and turned to Mark. "So what are you doing here."

"I wanted you to be the first to know. There have been some problems in my Pittsburgh office. I have to fly over there and take care of it. After that the headquarters needs my full attention again." Mark watched her confusion. It became clear that he would have to be direct. "I am leaving. It's time for me to go home."

"But what about Bra, I thought there was something there." Pan frowned. She didn't like the idea of mark leaving. No when things were still so unstable in her life. Mark was the only one she could talk to and the idea of him leaving was almost unbearable. She opened her mouth to speak ignoring the strange sensation of the hairs on the back of her neck rising.

In the hall, Trunks walked over to the nursery door and heard Pan "I thought there was something there." He stopped when Devero replied.

"It's true there is a deep attraction to staying here, but I have to go." Mark answered,

"You can't just walk away when things are starting to heat up. Besides I need you!" Pan cried. Trunks felt like his father had just punched him in the gut. She had not just said that! She had not just said that! Trunks repeated in his head. What did she need Devero for? She had him.

"Pan, I know I promised I would be here for you if you decided to leave Trunks. I still will be if it comes to that. You have to remember you're married to the man. It's not like you can just up and walk away from a commitment like that." Mark hugged Pan. He winked down at her "Besides Pansy, how long can you expect me to wait around for you, anyway? Global can't run its self forever."

"I wish it could. I want you here." Pan leaned her head against his chest. Mark had always felt like this. He was safe and secure. It was almost like she had an older brother.

Trunks stepped around the corner and saw what his mind most feared. Pan in the arms of Devero. The other man was rubbing his hand over her back. His head rested on hers, as he started toward the now sleeping baby. Pan was nestled so deep in the hug she was near invisible to Trunks eyes.

"So you are planning to leave me, Pan." Trunks said in a low voice. "To bad you didn't have nerve to tell me to my face."

Devero release Pan and she stepped back. "Trunks." Pan's eyes widened.

"Devero, I want you out of this house. Immediately." Trunks didn't even bother giving the other man a glance. His eyes settled on Pan. "It's up to you, Pan. You can either leave with him or stay here. Right now, I really don't care." He turned and walked back out of the room. Mark looked at Pan's nervous face. "It's my fault. I opened my big mouth." He started to follow Trunks.

Pan reached out and grabbed his arm. "Mark! What are you doing?"

"I am going to explain." Mark gave a reassuring grin.

"No I will. In the mood he is in he may kill you." Pan stepped around him and out the door.

Mark sighed and sat down in the rocking chair. Looking over at a sleeping Aiko he said, "As if your daddy hasn't tried that move before."

Pan caught up with Trunks as he stormed out the back door. "Trunks." She reached out to grab his arm, but he pulled away from her. "I have to talk to you."

"I think I said that several times before, didn't I." Trunks turned on her in an angry rush. "But you never wanted to hear me. Well, now it is your turn. Go ahead. Give it your best shot. See if you can clear up this mess." He stood over her and Pan wanted to turn and run. She found she couldn't move. Trunks wasn't just angry with her. He was down right furious. "I thought you wanted to talk. Don't stand there and try and look gorgeous, it wont work."

"I want to explain, Trunks." Pan said in a worried voice, just above a whisper.

"Explain. You want to explain." Trunks ran his hand through his hair. "Please, just tell me Devero made that crack about you wanting to leave me up." He looked right past her eyes, right to her heart. She stood shaking, as his face grew darker. This was a side of Trunks she had never seen. It was scary. "I can't believe you." He growled. "Just go. Pack your thing and leave. Just remember to leave Aiko. I will NEVER let you have her."

Pan felt her heart crash. She could hardly breath. She just stood there on the lawn as he walked away from her.


	27. Chapter 27

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 27

Mark watched Pan walk into the room. "He didn't listen to you, did he?"

"No." Pan wiped tears from her eyes. "He wants me to leave."

Mark shook his head in agitation. "Stupid Bastard. What do you want to do?" Pan walked over and looked down at her sleeping daughter and crumpled down next to the crib in a heap. "Pan! What did he say?"

"He wants me to go, but I have to leave Aiko here with him." She sobbed into her knees.

Mark knelt beside her and pulled her head to him. "No chance in hell." Mark whispered to her hair. "You are not leaving here without her."

Pan shook her head. "I can't get her out of here." Pan hiccuped between sobs. "The bond. He'll know if I try."

"Bond?" Mark gave her a confused look. It was clear she could not explain it in her present state. Knowing she was part Saiyan made it easy for him just to except her words. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a cell phone and stood up. "This is Mark Devero. I want Global's private jet fueled and ready to leave for the States in one hour. I don't care if it will take longer then that to get clearance form the tower. That plane had better be ready to hit the air when I get there, or you and the rest of the crew are jobless. Got me!"

Pan looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I am getting the two of you out of here." Mark reached down and gently picked up Aiko. "I am not letting him take her from you. It's just wrong." He handed the baby to Pan. He walked her out to the car. Making sure no one noticed his or her exit.

It had been hours since Trunks had walked into the nursery and found his daughter gone. He lay in his bed wondering where Pan was. He knew she was with Devero. Worthless good for nothing that he was. Bulma was in tears. Vegeta had been silent glaring right at Trunks as if then entire thing was his fault. The most heart breaking part of all was Bra's reaction. She looked as if Trunks had slapped her when he told her the news of what Devero had done.

The phone rang and Trunks grabbed it. "Pan."

There was some static then Pan answered. "Yes."

"Damn it, Pan, where in hell are you?" Trunks sat up and yelled into the phone. "Where is Aiko?"

"We are fine. We are in Devero's jet." Pan's voice wavered.

"In his… PAN!" Trunks freaked out. "Where are you taking my daughter? Get her back here now. I swear you are going to regret this."

He heard Pan start crying and then Mark took the phone "Trunks, for crying out loud, I can hear you on the other side of the cabin."

"Get her back here, Devero." Trunks growled at the other man though the phone.

"Who Pan or Aiko?" Devero replied in the same calm tone he always used when he was about to turn into a deadly businessman.

"Don't push it Devero." Trunks was losing his patience. "You are messing with things you have no idea about."

"Like your bond."

Trunks was shocked. Had Pan really explained so much. "She can't leave me, Devero. No matter what she wants."

"I would have to say she just did." Devero hung up.

Trunks threw the phone across the room and yelled at the top of his lungs for a very long time. When he finally stood up and walked out his bedroom door Vegeta stood there.

"You are enraged, boy." Vegeta spoke with a curt nod. "Your mate has left you. How pathetic."

"Shut up." Trunks didn't even register the words as he pushed past the older man. Trunks walked with a determined stride down the hall.

"The gravity room will not help you. The pain of this parting will never ease until she returns to you."

"Gravity room, my ass. That is your way of coping" Trunks turned and looked at his father " I am half human, and I chose their ways. I am going to get drunk."

Pan was feeling the pains of her bond as well. She stepped off the plane Aiko in her arms. It was hard for her not to beg Devero to take her back. She was completed with every fiber of her being. It must be close to the feeling an addict has when coming off their drug.

Mark was dealing with pain of his own. He had mentioned about a thousand times how the sky reminded him of Bra's eyes or hair. The poor man was head over heels for the girl. Pan thought as she walked through the airport.

"Tonight, you and Aiko will stay at my VIP quarters at Global." Mark walked back from the rental desk. "I got a car for you as well." He handed her the keys. "Do you remember where it is?"

Pan laughed soullessly, "I only lived there for three weeks. When you tried to talk me into marrying you, before you released me from the contract."

"Wasn't that a life time ago." Mark clinched his keys in his hand. "I am going to run out and get you some things you will need."

"I don't need anything." Pan handed Aiko's heavy car seat to Mark as he reached for it.

"Use your brain, Pansy. You need bottles, formula, wipes, and diapers, and that is just for starters. You and this little one are going to need a new wardrobe." Mark smiled at a grumpy looking Aiko. "You are going to need toys too. Imagine a little princess like you without toys. What is this world coming too?" Mark cooed at the baby who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are far too good to me." Pan checked the number on her key with the silver blue Taurus.

"Then I gather you will not want to go house hunting tomorrow." Mark laughed as he watched her popped the door open.

She looked at him "Are you nuts?"

"No. Pan, you are the wife of Trunks Brief, President of Capsule Corporations, separated or not. You and Aiko can't just stay anywhere." Mark strapped Aiko in to the back seat. "You have to learn there are things that are expected from someone in your position."

"Like what?" Pan sighed as he stood up and looked over the door at her.

"For starters, I do not want to see any McDonalds wrappers in your car."

"That's not fair. I like their food when I am in a rush." Pan realized he was teasing her.

"The rich only want flame broiled burgers artfully prepared by a king." Mark tied not to laugh.

"Shut up and go shopping." Pan punched him in the arm.

Mark looked down cast. "You know, Bra would have loved this. Shopping for a complete new life."

Trunks walked through the crowded room, and found the first available stool at the bar. The music was loud and the lights low. He sat there for a while in his depressed state just pounding back the alcohol. As much as he could pour in the better. Until the empty pain eating him alive faded into obscurity.

"You know Mr. I think you need to easy up a bit." The bartender said as he went to retrieve Trunks another.

No sooner had he gotten his new drink, there was some one next to him. A stunning girl with dark raven hair. She appeared and sat next to him. Her hair was so like Pan's. It might have been the lighting, but it seemed to have a purple glow. Trunks took a drink and looked over at her smiling face. She was wearing a red shirt and black leather pants. She held a thin black leather jacket over her arm. She also looked oddly familiar to him. Maybe it was his drunken imagination. "Do I know you?"

She laughed as if he had said something she found terribly funny. There was a nervousness in her sideways glance. "Do we ever really know anyone? In the cosmic scheme of things you could say we do. So tell me what brings you here?" She motioned to the bartender, and soon had a bright blue drink slid her way.

"Isn't the normal question, what's your name?" Trunks looked deep into his glass.

The girl shook her head and a loud sigh escaped her. "No, not in this case. Everyone knows you. You're Trunks Briefs President of Capsule Corps." She played with her straw and looked at him out of the corner of her eye again.

"Yup, you just forgot to add screw up extraordinaire" Trunks was starting to feel the effects of all his drinking, as he lifted his drink to his lips.

"Now there is one I never read about. But I cannot imagine anyone ever daring to say anything like that to you." The girl looked at him with a deep piercing blue gaze. "You do know you are way to drunk to drive."

Trunks tried to stand up in an effort to prove her wrong and promptly hit the floor.

The bored expression fixed on her features as if it was second nature. "Or to walk for that matter."

Trunks tried to get to his feet. He was having very little success. The girl looked down at him arching an eyebrow in silent amusement. "You could help me out here. Or maybe you like watching me suffer." He looked over at her black booted feet, turning to face him.

Nodding slowly, "I think you can sit there for a bit more. It will give you time to reflect on your actions." She sipped on her drink and glanced back down at him with a light smirk. "You know I never thought I would see you like this in my lifetime. It's pretty funny."

"See me like what." Trunks fairly growled at her. The girl was making absolutely no sense. "Where have you seen me before?"

She frowned and set her drink on the bar. Tossing a bill in the tip jar she reached down and pulled him to his feet. With way too much ease for a girl her size. "Shit, I never can keep my big mouth shut."

Helping him to prop on the bar, she tossed her jacket over her shoulders. There, on the back in white, was a huge Capsule corps logo. Trunks didn't even ask any more questions. He was assured he was merely suffering from a drunken delusion. She dropped his arm around her slender shoulders and helped him out the door. Outside she dug in her pocket and pulled out a single capsule. She stared at it and frowned.

"This isn't going to work, all I have is my motorcycle." She looked up at him. "We are going to have to use your car." She glancing around.

He wasn't in any condition to argue. "It's the blue car over there. Do you have any idea where I live?"

Again, with the laughter, she helped him to the car. Once inside Trunks passed out with a little sigh.

Aiko shook her head as she stared at the past version of her father. So different from the man she knew. "And you were always telling me to behave and protect the family name. Look at you. You are a lush." Walking around the car, she smiled wickedly to herself. At least now she would have a bargaining tool for when she got back to the future. She had been told a thousand times to stay away from the time machines. But the word 'no' always made things way more appealing to her. Climbing into the driver's seat she smiled over at her unconscious father. "Now what was that about not touching your cars?" She turned the key.

As she drove toward Capsule she had only one thing on her mind. Where in HFIL was her mother? If there was anything Aiko hated it was not knowing what was going on around her. How many times had she been she been told by grandma that curiosity killed the cat. Good thing she was a Saiyan, they are much harder to kill.

Trunks was not the only one having trouble with Aiko. Pan paced the floor with the screaming baby. Aiko refused to settle down. She had drunk her bottles, been changed and burped. Nothing was satisfying the fierce little bundled. Pan was starting to suspect that the baby wanted Trunks. He was the only thing missing. It was also true Trunks had been the only to feel Aiko's ki during the pregnancy. Maybe the two of them were linked closer then Pan had thought. "Oh Aiko, what should I do?" 

Vegeta stormed into the darkened room. There was a piece of paper in his clinched fist. He turned on the light and saw his son roll over and cover his eyes with a painful whimper. He smiled in satisfaction. Looking over at the bathroom Vegeta's smile grew larger. As Trunks muttered something about wanting to die Vegeta turned on the shower and placed his hand under the water and waited. A quick nod of approval he walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his son's leg and dragged him to the bath and shoved the boy in.

"AHH!" Trunks screamed. His energy miraculously restored. Trunks was trying valiantly to jump out.

In answer the efforts of his victim to escape, Vegeta stepped in and placed his foot on Trunks chest. Pinning him under the water. Yes, his foot was getting wet, but the results were worth the momentary discomfort. Reaching up he turned off the water. He sneered down at the boy. "While you were sleeping your day away this fax arrived for you." Vegeta stuffed the paper at Trunks.

Trunks took it in shivering hands. He had never felt so horrible in all his life. Cold, wet, and hung over. "Wha, wha, what is it." Trunks shivered.

"Your mother gave it to me. She says it is a notice of separation paper." Vegeta raged, "It means that within ones months time your wife can seek a divorce. She also explained to me the meaning of a divorce." Vegeta started to walk from the room. The he stopped. "You will NOT be getting one." He looked back at his son. "You are bonded to the girl. Thus there will be no chance of heirs from any other."

Trunks held the paper in his hands until the water disintegrated it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra was power shopping. She was angry. She was hurt. How could Mark just up and leave like that. He never even said goodbye to her. No note, no call, no nothing. She grabbed a sweater and threw it over her arm.

"That is so not your color." A voice behind her said.

Bra turned to see a young girl her black hair cut in a shoulder length bob. She was dressed in a lime green shirt. She had on cream pants and a light vest. A black leather jacket hung over her arm. "Do I know you?" Bra looked down at the sweater over her arm. The girl was right. This was not her color.

"So to speak." Aiko walked over to Bra.

Bra gave he a strange look. The girl was very familiar. Quite eerily so. "Did we got to school together."

"If you count shopping 101 an actual class, then yes. You even designed this jacket for me." Aiko lifted her jacket up and held it for Bra to see. Bra glanced from the logo to the girl. In the quick glances she saw it. Pan's features, Trunks eyes. And everyone else in their family perfectly merged into an angel of Saiyan beauty.

"SWEET DENDE!""


	28. Chapter 28

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 28

"SWEET DENDE!" Bra screamed. "Aiko?"

Aiko laughed at her, "I have never seen you so happy to see me. I thought I was a blight on society. A determent to myself and others."

Bra couldn't believe her eyes. She had known about the other Trunks who had come from the future to warn everyone about the androids. But she had never expected to meet a time traveler herself. "Why are you here?" Bra wanted to reach out and touch the other girl. The likeness to Pan was incredible. There was a touch of Trunks in her features. Those eyes shined so brightly as well. Positive proof that this was Trunks's daughter standing in front of her.

"To tell the truth I am not sure why the machine sent me here." Aiko snorted, "I was just messing around and bumped into the button." It was a simple lie, telling Bra that her brothers had tossed her in the damn thing would only add damage to the time line. "Next thing I knew, I was here. I would have gone back right away, but the machine is kind of out of fuel. I am not sure what Grammy B uses in them."

"Grammy B?" Bra smiled.

"I am in so much trouble. I decided to spend the night on the town and do some shopping. Before I go back and face the music." Aiko looked over at a rack of clothing. "You know I think you have those pants." She walked over and lifted them off the rack. "Yeah I stole, um… borrowed them once and… Oh yeah, never mind. Here buy two."

Bra was listening carefully and was now glaring at the girl. "You really are a brat, aren't you?"

Aiko ignored her. "Hey, I know! You can ask Grammy B about the time machines! That way no one will know about me and then maybe, just maybe, I can get home without Mom and Dad chewing a strip up and down my back." Aiko looked around and sighed, "If I keep screwing up at this rate I will never get my belly button pierced."

Bra made a face full of revulsion. "Yuk. Why would you want to get a…Yuk."

"I don't really, but it keeps Dad upset." Aiko laughed. "It is almost as good as the time I told mom I was going out to explore my sexuality."

"That is not funny." Bra was shocked that this girl could be the cute little baby she had held at the hospital only days before.

"You know, mom didn't think so either." Aiko smirked like Vegeta. Bra was taken back by the sudden resemblance to Vegeta in the moment. It was just plain freaky.

"Maybe we had better get you over to Capsule." Bra took Aiko's arm and began to lead her toward the door.

Aiko began to drag her feet. "But Dad is sure to see me there!"

"I think that is the point." Bra answered.

"Traitor! I am going to tell Vegeta! He will never allow you to treat me like this." Aiko screamed.

Bra froze for a moment. Wasn't that her line? 

Trunks was sprawled on the couch. His hang over had long since been gone. He wondered how he had gotten home since he barely remembered anything after the first couple drinks. There had been a girl. He remembered her. The there was the most important thing on his mind, Pan. She had not called today. He was worried about her and Aiko. Where were they and what was happening to them. Did Aiko have everything she needed? His thoughts were interrupted by someone struggling at the door. He got up and walked over to see Bra dragging a girl into the house. "Bra, what are you doing?"

"Now you've done it!" Aiko hissed looking right at Trunks. The large blue eyes narrowing on Bra.

"Trunks ,I want you to meet someone very special." Bra pushed the girl forward. Aiko almost lost her footing and fell forward.

Trunks reached out to balanced her. She held on to his arm as her hair fell around her face. Trunks could almost swear that this girl was Pan. She was just a bit taller. There were differences that he sensed more then saw. His eyes had to be deceiving him. She looked up spiting her hair out of her mouth. Her face. She looked so much like the woman he loved. "Bra, who is this?" He held on to the girl's arms as she tried to back up.

"Trunks say hello to your daughter." Bra gestured at Aiko.

Aiko turned to Bra. And shook her head rapidly.

"My daughter? Bra are you on drugs?" Trunks let go of the girl.

Bra walked over and spun Aiko around so that she faced her father straight on. "Look at her, you idiot. It's Aiko. Even I could see it was her."

Aiko shifted from side to side.

"But Aiko is in America with Pan. Aiko is a baby." Trunks senses screamed that Bra was right, yet his mind raged back with the facts.

"She used Mom's time machine, Trunks." Bra threw her hands in the air. "Fine, believe what you want. I am going to get mom. So we can send her back." She pushed past Trunks and headed toward the lab.

Aiko looked at the floor. She had never even considered that fact that her father wouldn't know her. He had always known her inside and out. She couldn't even plan to sneak out of the house. He would be waiting for her when she got out.

Trunks stared at her as she fidgeted, her hands in her pockets. "Are you really my Aiko?" He asked.

Aiko almost considered telling him no. "Yes." She looked up at him. He looked exactly as she remembered him when she had last seen him seventeen years it the future.

Trunks watched her look up at him with defiant eyes. He had seen that look before. He reached out as he had so many times before. The familiar feeling of his daughter distinct ki pattern answered him. Aiko. There were no words. He just grabbed hold of the girl and held he close to his heart.

Aiko felt her father's love enfold her. She talked into his chest "And here I thought you were going to kill me for using the time machine."

"No, Aiko." Trunks looked down at her. "You could never have come at a better time." He pushed her hair out of her face and studied it. So much of her mother was there. He felt the tears forming as he watched her eyes move over the room.

Aiko scanned the room with her eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Trunks asked.

Aiko stepped back from him. "Not what. Who? Where is mom? The two of you are forever joined at the hip."

"She is not here right now." Trunks flinched at the question. How was he to tell her that Pan had left him. Was filing for a divorce.

Aiko gave a confused expression. "But…" She started. Looking past him she smiled "Vegeta." She pushed around Trunks and threw herself at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta was caught up in a strong embrace. "Let me go, girl! Get your hands off me." He pushed Aiko away, then glared at Trunks "You care to tell me who this child is?"

"How about we spar and you can find out!" Aiko jumped up and kicked at Vegeta who easily blocked it.

"Ha. Spar with you." Vegeta spat "That would not even be worth my effort. Trunks who is this delusional little fool?"

Aiko froze and gaped in shock. "Not worth you effort? I was trained by the greatest fighter in the universe."

"I doubt that." Vegeta watched her smile.

"Try me and find out." Aiko walked past him "I will be in your gravity room. Meet me there in five minutes." She tossed over her shoulder for good measure "That is, of course, if you aren't scared."

Vegeta walked to the gravity room and watched the strange girl pulling on his special armor. "What are you doing? That is my armor?"

Aiko flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "I know." Aiko smiled at him. She knew he was getting mad. Good. She jumped around and jabbed at him in a Boxer's stance. It was sure to throw him way off. "Put'em up, buddy!"

Vegeta looked over at Trunks. "You know I am going to kill her."

Trunks cast his gaze to his teenaged daughter. She was toying with Vegeta. Getting him to drop his guard by acting as if she had no fighting knowledge or talent what so ever. Trunks was feeling something very close to pride. She had obviously been trained very well. She fought with her mind not just her body. He leaned on a nearby wall and waited anxiously for a look at his daughters fighting abilities. He was very excited by her prospects. Perhaps this was what his father had felt for him. "Be my guest, Dad. Suit yourself."

That was not what Vegeta expected. He walked over to the girl. "I am ready. Do not think that the armor is going to save you."

"WOW!" Aiko stopped bouncing. "You didn't put on any armor at all for this."

"That would not be worth my time." Vegeta spoke as he threw a quick punch to her face. Aiko reacted with lightening fast speed. She tossed her hands over her head and bent back to avoid the contact. Her hands landed on the ground and she flipped over. Her left foot knocked his fist out of her way as her right foot connected with Vegeta's chin. Coming to her feet she watched Vegeta's amazed expression.

Aiko placed her hands on her hips and in her most Vegeta like voice she said "Never underestimate your appoint and their skill. But more importantly you should never underestimate me."

Vegeta was on the attack, punches and kicks flying. The speed of his attacks picking up as Aiko avoided him easily, rather then attacking or bothering to blocking.

"Fight me child!" Vegeta growled. Irritation growing at how well this young girl was avoiding his attacks. Completely unaware of why that was so. "You said you wanted to fight."

Aiko knew was the time to do the one thing he hated most. She flew around him and landed across the room. She turned from the waist up and grinned like Goku and tilted her head with a blank expression rubbed the back of her neck. "AWWW come on Geta. Don't get so pissed about it!" Without waiting she jumped. She didn't need to see the ki blast headed her way to know it was. She was always very careful not to use her Goku impression around Vegeta. It was the one thing he just couldn't stand in his granddaughter.

Soon she was in another intense attack. She blocked the tried to return an attack. In this form she and Vegeta where close to evenly match. Vegeta realized this, and smirked as he turned Super Saiyan on her.

Aiko clinched her fists and raged. "No fair! You're cheating. No one told me we could go Super Saiyan in this fight!" She realized, to late, she had pushed her grandfather to far without letting him know who she was. Well, that was all about to change. NOW!

"Are you afraid?" Vegeta taunted.

"No." Aiko let her power rise the air around began to wave. A golden light shot from her feet to the tips of her golden hair "I was just unprepared!"

Vegeta took three steps back. "You're a SAYAIN!"

Aiko shook her head. "I am not a Saiyan. I am THE SAYAIN. When you challenge me you are not challenging a mere girl. You challenge an ancient warrior race. When you fight me, you fight an army of Saiyan elite. The greatest warriors to ever exist are flowing in my blood. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Yes, you as well, grandfather." Aiko stopped her speech as her feet touched the floor. Then scowled. "Damn I forgot Mom again! I will never get that speech right."

"Aiko?" Vegeta looked over at Trunks, who nodded at his father. Then he looked back at the girl as she powered down her hair falling around her face. "You fight well, child."

Aiko moved forward to hug the still glowing warrior. "Then you should be very proud." She looked up at him the hero worship showing in her eyes "I told you I was trained by the greatest fighter in the universe! And you did a very good job of it too!"

Vegeta tried not to smirk down at her. Maybe he liked this child after all.

Pan watched the movers carrying furniture in the small country cottage.

"You really should have gotten something bigger." Mark said as he stroked his chin looking around the kitchen.

"Aiko and I don't need a huge house. It is just the two of us and-," Pan stopped and set her cup of steaming coffee on the counter. Pan moved her attention to the baby in the bouncer at her feet.

"And?" Mark prodded.

"I was just hoping really." Pan sighed. "That Trunks would want me back some day."

"Pan, the man wants you back now." Mark patted he shoulder, as he looked into her eyes. "If you want to go home I can make a few calls."

"No! Trunks made it clear that day at Capsule he has no interest in me. It's not the first time he has done this to me. He just wants Aiko." Pan looked worried. "I am afraid I am going to lose her to him. He has so much he can offer her."

"Except her mother." Mark reminded her.

"I wonder what Aiko would want?"

Mark watched Pan as she knelt down and touched her daughter's ever thickening hair. She was in so much pain. Every day she was away from Trunks he watched her suffer more. It must be that bond thing. It was getting bad. Mark really didn't know how long he could watch her like this. "I think Aiko would want both her parents."

Pan glared up at him. "Tell me something I don't know."

Mark held out his cell phone. "Then call him." Pan shook her head. "Do it for Aiko." Mark gave her puppy dog eyes.

Pan squeezed her shut and tried to drone him out. But baby Aiko started to coo sweetly. Pan looked over at Aiko. The baby was mimicking Mark's expression.

"Now don't you get in on this too!" Aiko squinted up her face and pushed her lower lip out. "Do you want me to call our Daddy?" The baby began to cry.

"See see! She knows what she wants! You should take lessons." Mark laughed.

Pan calmly unbuckled the baby and handed her to Devero. It was to late; by the time he took the baby. A very unpleasant odor filled the air. He looked at Pan's face as she took the phone. "Your right, and right now she wants changed. You handle that for me and I will call Trunks."

Mark took the baby under his arm "I have been getting suckered way to much by the two of you."

Pan dialed the number and listened to it ring. She was about to sigh with relief and hang up when a voice came over the phone. "Trunks Briefs, here." Pan opened her mouth and could make no sound. "Is anyone there?"

"It's me, Trunks." Pan felt the tears forming in her eyes at his voice.

"Pan?" Trunks answered quickly. "Where are you?"

"I am in the U.S. Pennsylvania actually."

"Pennsylvania?" Trunks was standing by his car looking over the roof to Aiko "What are you doing over there."

"Nothing, just moving into a house here. I wanted to call and let you know that Aiko and I are all right."

Trunks turned from Aiko and cradled the phone close to his ear. "Moving into a house? How long to you plan to be there?"

"I am not sure. It depends" On you. She thought. "Did you get the papers."

"Pan, You are not going to get a divorce." Trunks replied in a very authoritative tone.

Aiko looked at her father and rushed around the car. "You and Mom are getting a divorce? But, But- I never heard anything about this!" Aiko walked up next to her father who pushed out his arms to keep her away. "It's not possible, Dad!"

Pan looked at the phone in her hand. Was she hearing things? "Dad? Trunks who is that?"

Trunks looked at Aiko. "You are a brat, you know that." Then in the phone he said, "Pan, There have some," He looked at Aiko again. "Developments."

Aiko laughed. She clamped her hand over her mouth trying to stop. "You can say that again!"

"TRUNKS!" Pan was tapping her foot in annoyance "Who is that?"

"Aiko."

"Aiko, Who?"

"Aiko Lingerie Briefs, as in our daughter." Trunks heard the phone drop. "Pan, are you there? Pan?" There was some fumbling.

"I am here. You are joking with me, right?" Pan sat on the floor holding the phone to here ear. Her other hand in her hair.

"No, she is here, about 17 years old now. She was messing with a time machine and she got sent here." Trunks listened to Pan's breathing, "Are you hyperventilating?"

"What do you think I would be doing!" Pan answered, "Can I talk to her?"

"Pan, she is not what you expect. I don't think." Trunks watched as the phone was ripped from his hands.

"Mommy!" Aiko cried in a sickenly sad voice. "Where are you!? It is so different here. Grandpa is mean. He dragged me off to the gravity room and beat me up until Dad had to find a senzu to revive me. Auntie Bra is jealous of me because I am prettier thens he is! And, Grammy B, umm Grandmother is to busy in her lab to get me fuel to get home! Oh mommy it is terrible I need you so much. Dad is being insensitive to my needs. I can't do this without -" The Aiko smiled and hung up the phone. Looking at Trunks, she smiled "I give Mom about 12 hours from anywhere on the planet to get here."

Trunks reached out for the phone and Aiko pulled it away.

"Aiko, she will be worried sick!" Trunks grabbed his daughter around the waist and reached for the phone again.

"Good." The phone started to ring again. "You are not going to answer that and destroy all my hard work. Dad, NO!" Just as Trunks was about to get the phone, it dropped onto the ground and Aiko brought her heel down on it. The pieces scattering around the floor. "Yes!"

Trunks stopped fighting with her. He looked from the phone to his definate willful daughter. "Aiko, You are grounded, Go to your room."

"NOOOO!"


	29. Chapter 29

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 29

"I don't want to go to my room." Aiko made a face. "I don't even have a room yet, or do I. Oh, I don't know. What if I give you my music? Come one Dad!" Aiko stomped her little foot on the ground.

"Don't argue with me Aiko." Trunks leaned over and began scooping up the tiny fragments that remained of his cell phone.

"But I always argue with you!" Aiko clinched her fists at her side "I know that because that is what you always say. You should say 'Aiko, Why are you always arguing with me?' and I will say 'Because, I am your little girl and that is what we do best." She watched him stand up, little pieces of plastic and metal falling though his fingers.

Trunks looked up at his daughter.

"I know that look. That is not a good look." Aiko backed away. "VEGETA! Daddy is being cruel to me!" She turned ran for the house. As she ran she cried out for good measure "Again!"

Trunks shook his head. How did he ever end up with a daughter like that?

It was three am when Bulma walked through the front door of Capsule with baby Aiko in her arms. A very exhausted Pan not far behind her, was dragging two large suit cases and a duffel bag hung over her shoulder. She looked more like a run down pack mule then anything else.

Bulma was cooing at Aiko, who was happily cooing back. "You know Pan, why don't you go get some sleep and let me take Aiko for the night?"

Pan could have kissed the other woman at that moment. "You are my heroine, Bulma."

"My pleasure." Then to the baby she said "Let's see what your Grammy has for you in the kitchen."

Pan tossed her bags by the door. She didn't need them Most of the stuff in there were Aiko's anyway. Aiko. She wondered where her girl was. With a loud yawn Pan decided that it would be better to get some rest first. Pan slipped into Trunks room. He was sleeping on the bed with one of Pan's shirts in his hand. "AAAWWWW." Pan thought for a moment about waking him. Then she decided he would like it better to wake up and find her there next to him. Looking at the adjoining bathroom she smiled. That was exactly what she needed. Reaching out she grabbed her rob off the hook.

Trunks awoke to the sudden sound of water in his bathroom. Rolling over he glanced around his bedroom. There seemed to be nothing different in the room. His sleep-fogged mind took a moment to register that there was someone in the shower. And that some one could only be.. "Pan." He shot up and flew to the door pulling the door open. There she stood in the shower. Trunk felt the breath sucked from him. It was an erotic image to see her form thought the distorting glass. Her hands were running the water through her hair. She reached down to grab her was cloth and ran it over her arms, totally oblivious to her enraptured audience. Trunks quickly regained his composure and walked over and stepped into he shower. He was still dressed him his t-shirt and boxers as her pulled her wet body to him.

Pan was delighting in the warm water on her weary muscles when the door slide open and Trunks, still clothed, stepped in. "Trunks what are you..? She turned to face him. That was al the further she go before his mouth descended on her own. The electric feeling rushed through her entire being. HE pressed her to the wall bring her fully against him. It felt so good to be here like this. The hot water beating down on them as he showed her how very much he had missed her.

He used his mouth to keep her right where he wanted her while her removed his boxer. Pan let him run his hands over her bare breast in massaging circles. She was panting when he removed his lips from hers. But he was not through with her yet. HE let his head lower to where he had marked her neck not so long ago and licked the spot. Pan screamed in pleasure and dug her nails into his shoulder. "Trunks!" The slight touch sent her emotions into a wild frenzy. "What did you do?"

HE lifted his head and grinned evil down at her. Pulling off his sopping wet shirt was his only answer. He tossed it to the base of the tub and gathered his wife into his arms again. The shirt and the boxers where stopping up the drain, and the water was rising slowing. Yet even this soft lapping motion of the water against Pan's ankles was enticing. He bent his head to her neck again. Pan panicked and tried to push him back. Still his mouth found that tender spot with ease. Her head threw back and she cried out his name again. It came out as a strange tone even to her, own ears. Trunks reacted to the sound, his hand moving down to grab her leg and lifting her against him. The strength seeped from her arms and body leaving her leaning against him weakly.

Trunks wasted not time before pushing himself deep into her. Groaning in pleasure he drove slowly against her. For Pan it was nothing more then exquisite torture She arched against him egging him in little cries. Still he took his time holding back to watch her intending passion. Pan was aware of nothing but his body on hers. She balled her fists and beat on his chest in delicious agony. Sensing she would not be able to stand much more she redoubled his pace. That was all it took to have Pan withering against him in her orgasm. A few thrusts later Trunks pulled from her body and let the flow of the water carry the product of his ecstasy away. Together they gasp to regain their breath. Finally Trunks framed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes "Welcome home, honey. I've missed you."

Pan woke the next morning in her husband's arms. She looked up to see he was still asleep, for once. Stilling up she smiled as Trunks moved over t bury his face in he lap. Quietly she leaned her head against the headboard. Her fingers played softly in her husband's hair, as she mused. Aiko, her sweet precious little baby, the child she an Trunks had made. Pan had to admit she was intrigued by the idea of seeing what Aiko was like all grown up. She had sounded so vulnerable and scared on the phone. Pan frowned as she imagined Vegeta and the girl. Poor thing was probably not a fighter, like Bra. Still Aiko was Trunks daughter. Vegeta would expect a lot from her. What chance did her little Aiko have of achieving the kind of power Vegeta would expect? Pan shook her head and stopped moving her hands as she thought. Vegeta would just have to be dealt with.

"Don't stop."

Pan looked down as Trunks grabbed her hand and placed it back on his head. "What" Maybe she had not heard him right.

"Ummmm" Trunks rubbed his cheek on her leg. "I said, don't stop. Keep playing with my hair. I like it."

"I want to get up." Pan tried to move out from under him. He wrapped his arms around her and said a muffled "no" into the blankets "But I want to see Aiko."

Trunks froze and looked up at her "No you don't."

"Of course I do! Now get up." Pan tried to pull away.

Trunks let her go. "You know, I think maybe you are asking for it."

Pan stumbled from the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Asking for what?"

Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment the smiled "Yeah, I think it is time to meet your teenaged daughter."

I Never Dreamed

By: AMCM74

Chapter 45

"Mom put her in the room that Devero had." Trunks sneered on the other man's name and Pan flinched. They had not discussed Devero yet. It was something that would have to be settled between them. But that could wait. Her daughter was far more important to her right now. "I don't think she would be there, now."

"Where would she be?" Pan pulled on a shirt. Looking over at her husband as he got dressed.

"She is probably in the gravity room with Vegeta." Trunks watched her face grow pale. Don't worry she can handle it." Pan shook her head and grabbed a pair of jeans out of the closet. "Pan, honey you were duped."

"What?" Pan pulled her the jeans up over her hips with a little jump. She looked at Trunks as if were losing his mind.

"Pan, she is a little conartist." Trunks took Pan by the shoulders. "I want you to be prepared. This is not he little baby in the nursery down the hall. She is seventeen years old."

"You told me that. " Pan looked at the door. "Trunks I just want to see her." She moved her eyes to his. There was some nervousness in her eyes "Do you think she will like me?"

"Of course, honey." Trunks kissed her. "Come on. I think you need to see just how beautiful she is going to be."

Vegeta was learning quickly that Aiko was far more flexible then he had expected. She definitely had taken her training seriously. They had been sparing for over an hour and she did not seem the least bit tired. Vegeta was getting impressed. She had bounced his own ki blast back at him a few times. More amazing that that she seemed to become more alive the tougher he got.

The gravity door slide open and Aiko flipped away and zoomed behind Vegeta. "Blast'em Vegeta. Show Dad what he gets for grounding me." She peeked around her grandfather to see her mother step into the room after her father. 'I am in for it now. They are together." She said to Vegeta only.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at her "That is a bad thing?"

"Heck Yeah!" Aiko growled, "They are like the parent team from HFIL. Mom makes the rules and Dad makes me follow them. You just wait until they try telling me I can't train with you any more because it is inferring with my grades."

Vegeta glared back at the intruders. Then he looked thoughtful adding "Did they really say that or are you trying to turn me against them."

"Oh shit." Aiko snapped her fingers "It was worth the try."

"Get down there and greet your mother."

Aiko lowered slowly to the floor. The golden aura around her disappears and her hair floated down to frame her face "HI mommy," there was nervous laughter. "Your home."

Pan walked over to Aiko. Aiko stood perfectly still as her mother looked her in the face.

"You are so pretty." Pan reached out and touched Aiko's hair.

"umm yeah." Aiko stared at her mothers hand "Does this you are going to let me get my belly button pierced?" Aiko watched Pan.

Pan steeped back and looked at Trunks then back at Aiko "Not a chance in HFIL!"

Aiko smiled brightly back "You are definitely my mother! I was starting to wonder when you were actually nice to me."

Pan was speechless for only a moment. "You mean that sob story you gave me was a lie."

Aiko didn't answer the question she quickly said, "You were going to divorce daddy? I never knew that. I wonder why no one ever mentioned it to me. Hmmm."

"Aiko, you lied to me. You scared me to death." Pan tried to be stern "I can't just let you get away with hurting people like that."

Aiko felt another grounding coming on. There was only one way to stop this. Cut it off as the root. A true warrior in ever sense of the word Aiko, knew when to fight, when to back down, and most importantly! Use crucial amounts of information to get her out of trouble. "I had to make you come back or Daddy might have ended up drunks at another bar trying to pick more women again."

Trunks head shot up and he stared hard at his daughter "YOU!"

Pan opened her mouth then closed it a few times "TRUNKS!" She looked at her husband "When did you do this?"

"It's not what it looks sounds like." Trunks watched Pan storm up to him

"Are you saying that she is lying to me."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Trunks pointed out. "Bu No, I did go out and get slobbering drunk. I was not trying to pick up women!"

"He was slobbering drunk I know that one for sure!" Aiko laughed. This was great! The great wall of parenthood was crumbling before her very eyes. After years of unity in sabotaging Aiko's every plan with their teamwork made this a golden moment in her life.

"And just how do you know that young lady?" Pan looked over to her daughter.

"She was the woman who tried to pick me up." Trunks replied.

"Ut oh." Aiko mentally kicked herself and looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta couldn't help but add. "How did you get into a bar at seventeen? Fake IDs"

Aiko ducked her head and swallowed "Vegeta you are not helping me."

"No, but this is getting interesting." He grabbed Aiko's arm before she could flee. "You are in trouble, Aiko. Even I realize you have gone to far in your antics."

Aiko made a little sound a defeat "Last time you said that I got kicked out that public school."

Pan and Trunks looked over to her "You got kicked out of school?" Trunks gasped,

"Yes. Several actually. But that one was not my fault. They said I was trying to drown another student, and I wasn't." Aiko shook her head "I was actually trying to get the pompous little bitch's head to fit down the hole in the bottom of the commode." Even Vegeta sweat dropped at this. "What she pissed me off."

"Several schools?" Pan looked as if she was going to cry.

"Trying to drown another student?" Trunks grabbed his chest and took a large ragged breath.

Vegeta just broke down laughing. "I wish I had thought about that when I was training with Freiza's troops force."

"Trunks tell me this isn't our Aiko." Pan felt the girl hug her.

"You know I use to ask you all the time if I was adopted; now I can tell you the same thing you always told me. Nope! You're my mom, after all, I was there when you had me!"

Vegeta just kept right on laughing, as Trunks and Pan took their daughter and walked out of the gravity room

"Where are we going? Can I get something to eat?" Aiko winked at her grandfather as she followed. "Mom, Dad can you cook for me!?"


End file.
